A Son Lost
by Purple Gal
Summary: Joe is becoming increasingly estranged from Ben. A story of a son lost... please please review! Warning: Story strays from the strict bonanza line...
1. Chapter 1

Joe had had a horrible day, by anyone's definition. It had all started when he had woken up that morning on the floor, where some nightmare had driven him. He had, to use the phrase, definitely

woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Or, he thought to himself as he rode Cochise home, his

situation must be even worse as he had woken up off the bed entirely...

This small annoyance had been just the start of his endless day of disasters. Hoss had

come in to wake him up and had just about collapsed on the floor laughing at Joe's attempts to

free himself from his blankets and the floor. Finally Joe had stormed passed Hoss only half

dressed just in time to slip while climbing down the stairs. which only increased the volume of

Hoss's cackling and caused Pa to smile and Adam do that odd smirk of his. All this furthered his

embarrassment and succeeded in putting him in a horridly grouchy mood. He had just about

reached the breakfast table when Pa had told him that he would not be eating breakfast in his

current untidy state. "Yes, Sir." Joe mumbled. After throwing his best put out look at the occupants

of the table. As Joe passed Hoss on his way to the table he whispered at him rather loudly, "Ya

better watch them there stairs now young un, they're full of surprises for some folks." "Well aren't

you helpful this morning." Joe whispered back, just as loud, but with a touch of annoyance.

**********************************

...And that was the way my whole day was destined to be. By the time i had finished my morning chores i was already late for school so I never did get breakfast. I had to race Cochise to school to get there on time and just barely made it. I arrived just as everyone else was sitting down but Ms Jones still glared at me, go figure. Sometimes a wonder if she enjoys keeping me after school just so Adam may be the one who comes to see what has happened to me. Then I never got my lunch because I ended up fighting Dirk the school bully before I even sat down to eat. I really had no choice as he was hurting one of the smaller kids. Adam would probably have reminded me that i am one of the smaller kids, but the way i see it i didn't really have a choice. Unfortunately a couple of Dirk's friends wandered over during the fight. I still say i could beat him if i ever got to take him on alone. Long story short the fight got blamed on me and I got a note from the teacher to take home. And by the time school let out, to use Hoss's expression, i felt like i had done 3 rounds with a bear and lost. Then with impeccable timing as i stepped out into the yard it started to rain. So my ride home was wet and cold. Then to top it all off due to the rain i had to go the long way home, which meant i would be late for supper. You know the last thing Pa said to me this morning was "Young man! You had better not come home from school with a note today!" You see I've come home with quite a few notes recently. From stuff like today, but for some reason Pa and Ms Jones never ask why i had a fight. I can't help but wonder why they don't even believe in me enough to ask? I guess it must have been something I've done but it hurts all the same.

So as i see the house through the rain in the distance i wonder how in the world i am going to explain to my pa how everything went wrong. As it turns out my deep contemplations were completely unnecessary as Pa never gave me a chance to explain anything...

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT!" Pa said almost before i had closed the front door. "Do you know WHAT TIME it is?"

"Well Pa I----" I started "I don't want to hear any excuses from you, young man!" he interrupted. "It is extremely rude to be late to a meal someone has taken the time to prepare for you and to make me worry!"

To me it looked like he had spent more time getting angry. But before I could do more than open my mouth to explain he exclaimed

"WHAT is THIS? referring to the scrap of paper he had spotted in my hand and was now reading. I'd forgotten i had taken Ms Jones note out on the porch to give to pa."_Oh no, BAD timing." _i groaned to myself.

"Pa that's a note Ms Jones asked me to give you about-----"

"I can read what it is" he interrupted impatiently. "What i want to know is why you feel the need to constantly disappoint me?"

_constantly disappoint...is that what he said...I'm a failure...that's what he's really saying...wait what is Pa saying now..._I tried to regain my focus...

"Are you incapable of staying out of fights?" "No Cartwright engages in senseless brawls!"

_No Cartwright...does what have done...what does that mean..._

"When are you going to grow up?" my Pa continues, "Adam and Hoss never acted like this! Why does everything with you Joseph always have to be so difficult?"

While Pa continued to scold Joe just stood there. Had Ben looked at his son he would have seen Joe was wet and cold, and obviously in pain from various injuries. But if Ben had really looked at Joe he would have seen the pain in his eyes, the shock at hearing his father speak so harshly without even listening to him, and the deep sorrow that came from being told by his Pa he was a disappointment.

Joe became aware that his father was demanding an answer to some question from him. In contrast to all his other questions to which Ben hadn't really wanted or allowed an answer.

"Well, son?" Ben was demanding. Ben took a step forward. "Well?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry what Pa..." Joe asked quietly.

"I asked you if you'd bothered to take care of that horse of yours...never mind what i asked you...If you can't listen to me why don't you walk back out to the barn and see that your horse is properly cared for!"

Joe considered telling him Cochise was fine and that he always took care of his horse but he figured that wasn't something Pa really wanted to hear right now...and to be honest at the moment he didn't really care what Pa thought about how he cared for horses. At the moment, Joe was to concerned with all the other things his Pa had yelled at him. So Joe silently turned and left, walked through the rain which pattered down softly as he walked to the dark barn. He lit a lantern, fumbling a little as he handled the match due to the stiffness in his cold fingers. However as Joe walked over to Cochise and mechanically began to brush him again, cold was the last thing on his mind. Ben's words pushed out all other thoughts and concerns.

_Did Pa really mean what he had said?_ Joe's thoughts raced. Joe knew he'd been getting in trouble with Pa but he hadn't realized he had failed his Pa. Disappointing Pa hurt Joe more than anything else, simply because Joe loved his Pa more than his own life. Thats how all the Cartwright were. Adam, Hoss, and Joe had always been taught to give anything and everything for family. It was a responsibility they all took seriously and had always lived by. Now it seemed that these recent problems like the fights at school had caused Pa to lose his faith in Joe. Joe just wished Ben knew why he was fighting but Joe had never been able to tell his Pa, Ben just hadn't wanted to hear his "excuses". Joe had also had difficulties on the ranch with Adam. Joe liked to do things his way and had new methods to do some things. Adam was set in his ways. Adam wanted Joe to do it his way and he wanted Joe to do it to his expectation. And Adam had no problem letting Ben know whenever there was a problem. But the way Joe saw it he should be allowed to try to do things his way as long as they worked. And even though Adam never noticed, sometimes Joe's way of doing things had worked better. But instead of receiving the praise and respect Joe craved, all he got was lectures and extra chores. It seemed that fate was conspiring against him, in addition to these ongoing issues there were little things that kept coming up to make Joe look bad. They were little and they weren't Joe's fault but as time went on it seemed Pa was believing Joe less and less. Just the other day Joe went into town for the mail and the stage was late. When Joe got home Pa assumed he'd taken the opportunity while in town to have fun. So Joe received a lecture and additional work before he even had a chance to explain to Ben. As time went on Joe found himself trying less and less to reach Ben as he came to expect the mistaken conclusions of his father. The shadow cast by his brothers was a long one as well. It seemed they were bigger, smarter, and just plain better at everything than he was. Sometimes Joe wondered if that would ever change. Recently is seemed Pa was always comparing Joe to his brothers. Joe supposed it was meant to inspire him but in reality these references simply drove his depression deeper. They continued to dig a hole that Joe knew he would never be able to escape. Tired, hurt, and depressed Joe threw himself on a pile of hay and began to cry, deep heart wrenching sobs...

*******************************

Hoss and Adam had left that morning for a business trip to Placerville so Ben ate alone. Ben was hungry and now that he had talked to Joe, he was eating. Ben was still very angry at Joe make no mistake but he was also not going to let him ruin his supper. "Why is that boy unable to stay out of trouble." Ben muttered. In fact thinking about the way Joseph hadn't even made an attempt to apologize for what he had done made Ben's blood boil. Ben was trying very hard to resist the urge to join Joe out in the barn and give him a "necessary talking to". No, Ben had always made it a rule to never punish his sons when he was angry with them. So instead Ben hurriedly finished his meal so he could go to bed.

"Hop Sing!" Ben called.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight?" Hop Sing entered the dining room with the plate of food he had been keeping warm for Joe, incorrectly assuming that was what Mr. Cartwright was calling for.

"I'm going to bed, tell Joe i will deal with him in the morning." "Tell him I said for him to go straight to bed and tell him he will not be eating the dinner he was unwilling to show up on time for." Ben said as he began to cross the room for the stairs. "Thank you, Hop Sing."

"Yes, Mr. Cartlight." Hop Sing replied with a disapproving frown that Ben failed to notice. Hop Sing had left the kitchen when he had heard Joe enter the house and had seen Joe's condition. Both Joe and Mr. Cartwright had been to busy to notice his entry but Hop Sing had been concerned. He saw Joe was hurt from the fight and looked to be in need of his dinner that Ben had just said he wasn't to have. Muttering to himself in Chinese, Hop Sing returned to the kitchen.

Joe walked back across the yard towards the house. He considered going in the side door to see if Hop Sing had something to help with his various aches and pains but decided that he would probably just make Pa madder if he didn't come to him right away. Joe was surprised when he walked in the front door to see his father was no where in sight.

"Father go to bed. Tell Hop Sing to take care of son. Come in kitchen." Hop Sing said as he appeared around the corner.

"Oh i thought he'd want to talk to me." Joe mused quietly as he followed Hop Sing.

Apparently Hop Sing still heard him because he continued to explain. "Father say talk to number 3 son in morning. Say son should go right to bed and no have supper Hop Sing keep warm."

"That's ok Hop Sing I'm not really hungry" and it was true his hunger had evaporated the moment Ben had called Joe by his full name when he had come home that evening. "If Pa wanted me to go to sleep i guess I'd better head up to bed." Joe continued as he processed his father's instructions.

"Number 3 son cold and wet. Need bath. Number 3 son hurt need Hop Sing care for. No go to bed like that." Hop Sing stated matter of factly.

So Joe followed Hop Sing quietly to the kitchen knowing any further protestations would be ignored. Joe took a bath, changed into a nightshirt and let Hop Sing doctor him without complaint. Hop Sing muttered in Chinese as he tended to him about fathers who didn't feed boys supper, boys who beat up other boys, and sons who got themselves beaten up. Most of which Joe understood, as he had learned quite a bit of Chinese from Hop Sing. Finally Hop Sing finished, both his doctoring and his tirade. Joe thanked Hop Sing for taking care of him and slowly treaded up the stairs. Joe fell on his bed exhausted and immediately fell asleep. A troubled sleep that had him tossing and turning all night.

**************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Ben awoke that morning and the first thought to cross his mind was, Joe. "_Joe has been on my mind a lot recently," _Ben mused. As he dressed and got ready to go downstairs he contemplated the problem of his youngest son. _Why can't I reach him anymore? Why is he doing this? I've always tried to be an example to him, and Adam and Hoss are excellent role models. I love him and he loves me, so why won't he obey me anymore. _Ben thought back to an instance last week when Ben had sent Joe into town on a Saturday to pick up the mail. _Adam told me not to send Joe. He said Joe wouldn't be able to resist having fun and we would end up worrying. Of course once Adam said that i was sure as anything going to send Joseph into town. Being the father that I am I just had to prove to Adam he was wrong...I had to give Joe a chance. What a fool you are! Joe was two hours late and you ended up doing nothing during that time but worry. Then Joe comes riding up like nothing is wrong and Adam shoots me that knowing look of his that so irritates his brothers. Why did Joe have to prove Adam right this time. _But then Ben reflected with regret on what happened next. _The whole thing was blown up way out of proportion, between Joe protesting his innocence and Adam trying to play parent. I did overreact. That was just one instance but with all these fights at school I have to start truly punishing Joe. Lectures and extra chores only affect Joe so much. What do I do now. _Ben's eyebrows shifted downward in a worried expression as he contemplated the problem.

He exited into the hallway knocking on Joe's door to wake him up, as he proceeded to the stairs. Ben knew Adam and Hoss were going to try to make in back early this morning so he wanted to have Joseph dealt with before then. The trip to Placerville was really only a small business trip one that either Adam or Hoss could have taken care of by themselves. But Ben had thought they both needed a break so he had sent both Adam and Hoss. They were going to spend the night at a hotel and ride back "early that morning. Only Ben wasn't sure exactly what "early" meant. Regardless he needed to deal with Joe as soon as he could, Adam and Hoss would only be a distraction. As he walked downstairs and sat on the settee Ben noticed that Hop Sing already had the table set. Just then Hop Sing walked into the dining room laden with steaming plates of food.

"Mister Cartlight go wake number 3 son up before breakfast get cold." Hop Sing stated tersely before returning to the kitchen.

"A man can't hardly even sit down in his own living room these days" Ben muttered as he headed back towards the stairs

"JOE, JOE, wake up." Ben yelled as he knocked on the door. Ben didn't really want to face Joe just yet so he decided against going and shaking Joseph awake.

So Ben walked back downstairs and started on his breakfast. Joe came dragging down the stairs shortly looking slightly disheveled and rather tired.

"Good Morning, Pa." Joe said as he sat down.

"Good Morning, Joseph" Pa replied in a equally formal tone.

Joe ran his hands through his unruly curls in an attempt to tame them. He snuck a glance at his father but he had returned to eating his breakfast. So Joe began to dig into his breakfast, his hunger from yesterday coming back with a vengeance. After a few minutes had passed Ben cleared his throat, causing Joe to look up at him.

"Joseph, I am still very disappointed about what happened yesterday, and I think we need to discuss your punishment."

"Yes, sir" Joe replied respectfully, already thinking about all the extra chores this would involve.

"Joseph, as this is not the first incident you have had recently the punishment has to be severe." "And as all my previous efforts to reach you haven't succeeded I am going to have to be more severe this time. " I have decided that first you will be restricted to the house, you will have extra chores, and you will not ride Cochise for the next two months. Or until your behavior -----"

"WHAT?" "Pa, you can't take Cochise away!" Joe interrupted angrily.

"Oh yes I can young man, until your behavior improves!" Ben quickly replied his volume beginning to rise. "Your behavior has been UNACCEPTABLE recently! Maybe not having Cochise will be able to reach you where I haven't"

Joe took a deep breath. "But Pa I have to ride Cochise to school."

"Joseph I always send someone into town for the mail or for supplies, you will ride in on the wagon with whoever is going in the morning and I will have Adam or Hoss come pick you up in the evening. Joseph, I am not going to change my mind on this." Ben finished firmly.

Joe just sat there glaring angrily at his father, not knowing what to say. Finally he rose from the table and stormed out of the house, almost bowling over Adam and Hoss who were opening the front door just as he came storming out.

"Whooooa Punkin! Is the house burning down or sumthin?" Hoss called after Joe as he made his way to the barn.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked Pa as he hung his hat and gun belt up on the credenza.

"Oh he brought another note home from school yesterday, and I was just explaining his punishment." Ben replied with a sigh.

"Wha'd he git into this time?" Hoss inquired as he sat down to eat, rubbing his hands expectantly.

"He had another fight at school."

"Isn't he overreacting to a few extra chores." Adam stated glancing at the door and then rolling his eyes.

"Well I told him he wouldn't be riding Cochise for the couple of months or until his behavior improves. That seemed to be what your younger brother was objecting too." Ben stated as he returned to his breakfast.

"Aw Pa do you really think you had to take Cochise away, you know how he loves that horse." Hoss said with a frown.

"I think it its about time you did something to deal with his behavior." Adam stated

"Are you saying you would do a better job, young man?" Ben questioned rather sharply.

"No, sir." Adam replied respectfully and looked back down at his plate.

"Now will one of you go tell Joseph to come finish his breakfast for me? I think he's been sulking long enough. Besides I have something to tell all of you."

"I'll go git him Pa." Hoss said before Adam could volunteer. _No telling what Adam would say to him out there and we don't want to rile Pa any more than he already is..._

So Hoss got up, looking regretfully at his plate and walked towards the barn.

"Shortshanks! Hey Joe! You out here?" He walked in the barn and spotted Joe brushing Cochise.

"Come-on Joe, Pa is looking for you."

"I thought that's what he sent you to do."

"Now Joe settle down! It ain't all that bad, I mean he didn't tan you or nuthin."

"I would have rather he done that and got it over with."

"Listen hear Joe, there isn't nothing to do about that now. Ya shouldn't of gotten in that fight to begin with. Now Pa ain't gonna let you brood out here so you may as well come in and eat your breakfast. Besides Pa says he's got something to tell us." Hoss said as he draped his arm over Joe's shoulders and guided him towards the house.

_Oh well i might as well go in. At least Hoss means well, even if he doesn't believe me either. _Joe thought as he walked towards the house. As they crossed the yard, Joe was surprised to see Hop Sing washing clothes over by the side of the kitchen. _I wonder if Pa's news has anything to do with Hop Sing washing clothes on a Saturday..._

"Hey Pa! We can't wait to hear what you got to tell us." Hoss said as he noisily threw open the door.

Joe looked at Hoss, surprised at him intentionally flinging the door open with his father in the house. But then he mused Hoss was probably just trying to lighten the mood. His father must have had the same thought as he didn't comment on it when they sat back down at the table.

"Yes boys, this is good news. I am very excited myself." Pa replied cheerily.

"Well what is it Pa?" Adam queried

"Do you boys remember me talking about Joshua Blackwell from back east?"

"Yes, Pa wasn't Mr. Blackwell an old sailing friend of yours?" Adam replied

"Oh yes! Josh and I were the best of friends. Although he stopped sailing soon after I did and became a very successful businessman. What I wouldn't give to go over old times with him. But unfortunately that is impossible as he was killed in an accident last year. However he has a son and a daughter. They both decided to do some traveling recently to get away from things. To many reminders of Josh at home I guess. Anyway his son Clifton sent me a wire yesterday and said it happened that they were going to be in the area and they would love to visit. He remembers all the stories his father used to tell about our escapades and wants to talk and rekindle an old friendship. He also apologized about the late notice but their travel plans have been a bit fluid recently. Anyway I can't wait to meet them, you know his father wrote me about Clifton and then Jacklyn."

"Well ain't that somethin! I'm happy for ya Pa. You always did talk about seeing ole Josh Blackwell again and I reckon this is the next best thing." Hoss said happily

"That's wonderful Pa." Adam said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Pa." Joe said politely. Not really very excited about visitors but despite the recent distance from his father he still welcomed it if it made his father happy.

" How old are they Pa?" Joe inquired

"Well son, Clifton is twenty-three now I think and I believe Jacklyn is just turned 14." Pa replied

"Hey she's just a year younger than you Shortshanks." Hoss said playfully while digging him with an elbow.

Adam interrupted Hoss's ribbing with a serious question,"Pa you said they apologized for the late notice, when are they coming? You know we start roundup on Monday."

"Hey Pa?" Joe interrupted as a thought suddenly came to him. For the last few years he had always taken off school during roundup and helped. Since they always needed more hands for roundup and Joe enjoyed it, Pa had allowed him to do his homework by himself in the evenings for those few weeks. Now being on restriction and being banned from riding Cochise he was suddenly unsure as to whether Pa would allow him to help with round-up. He knew he could drive the wagon and help with the branding and some other stuff but his usefulness would be very limited without a horse. "Can I help with the roundup again this year?"

"Well son, I will allow you to take off school again this year."

"Thank you, Pa."

"However you will not be helping with the roundup, young man."

"But Pa" Joe said confusedly "Why do you want me to take off school if I'm not helping with the roundup?" Joe wasn't very happy about to helping with the roundup but at the moment that was overridden by his confusion at the time off school without work.

"Well let me answer Adam's question first, Clifton and Jacklyn are arriving tomorrow afternoon, for an undetermined amount of time. Hop Sing has already started preparing for their arrival. Now because they are arriving tomorrow and Adam, Hoss and I will be busy starting Monday, you shall have the task of being their main host during the day. "

Joe groaned. _Oh no..._

" You can show them the Ponderosa, Virginia City, or whatever entertains them. I will of course do my very best to be with them whenever possible but as I have informed our visitors there are some things I simply must do during roundup. I wish they were coming at a better time when I could enjoy their visit more fully but this will have to do."

"Pa how can I show them around if I can't ride Cochise?" Joe objected

"That's what buggies are for," Ben reasoned.

"Pa couldn't Adam be their host, he could talk about Boston and about the east with them."

"No Joseph, I need Adam and Hoss to make this roundup successful and you know that. It won't be that bad son, just be polite. Neither of them are that much older than you and there is a lot for easterners to see around here. Now I don't want to hear any complaints or arguments from you young man."

Joe had opened his mouth to say something but now quickly shut it. As the conversation moved on and others resumed breakfast Joe silently pushed his food around his plate.

_It isn't that I don't want to help. It's just that all the people that ever visit from the east act like arrogant condescending snobs. I'm sure they're not always like that but people who aren't used to living like this just seem to think we're barbarians or something. Maybe Clifton and Jacklyn will be different, but with names like that it doesn't sound to hopeful..._

As Joe sat there contemplating how unpleasant the upcoming visit might be, he felt a need to go outside and breath some fresh air. Joe had been born and raised on the Ponderosa and he loved the outdoors.

"Pa may I be excused?"

"Why son? You haven't finished your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry Pa, and I have chores to do."

"Alright son but you'd better eat more at lunch."

With that Joe took his leave, walking out into the cool fresh air.

_Silently the man watched the boy leave the house. As he observed him chopping wood he thought about the circumstances that had brought him here and that had drawn him to this particular kid. _

********************************

Dirk Talon was a man of many talents. Maybe that why he made it to where he was, the head of the most efficient and profitable crime organization out there. It was an organization where people went who wanted something delicate done that would never be traced back to them. Talon's organization could do just about anything and never be caught for the right price. He never did messy stuff like bank robberies or stage holdups he and his agents specialized in the delicate and the exotic. The people who composed this organization were completely capable, trustworthy, and discreet. Only a few times had one his operatives actually been caught and then Talon's influence was so widespread that it was quite simple to get them acquitted and released. On the rare occasion when it was necessary he used violence to free his operatives or he had one killed if he threatened to betray Talon. Dirk Talon wasn't his real name but he'd gone by it so long he had erased his real name from even his own memory. He was Talon and that was it. In fact very few people even knew him by Dirk, it was just Boss or Talon. His current job was a very challenging and interesting one indeed and required the utmost secrecy. He had been hired by Alan Darron one of the richest men it the United States and the word. He had holdings in just about anything you can think of banks, mines, retail, farming and ranching. However Alan and his wife Elizabeth still wanted something, children. Basically his assignment was to find the perfect teenage boy and girl. For years society had been led to believe the Darrons had a son and a daughter. Talon supposed this was because they always planned to have them. Now the Darrons have decided it is time to produce these children. They were two people who desperately wanted children to love. However they had been very specific as to what they wanted. The Darrons wanted a boy and a girl who were good looking, strong, smart, moral, brave, and loyal. Not just average but the very best. Talon had operatives spread throughout the nation who were looking for just these children, after all they were worth a fortune to him. His organization could develop a whole background for these children. All the paperwork and proof would be so complete no one would ever be able to prove these children weren't the children of Alan and Elizabeth Darron. He had a scientist who had discovered a serum that could erase a persons personal history from his memory. It was an incredibly useful tool in his profession. It was completely effective in that no one had ever recovered from it's effects and it was absolutely untraceable. However Talon hadn't gotten to the top by being greedy, after he used the serum on the Darron children he was going to destroy the serum and the scientist. He had already used it as often as was safe without risking its exposure and that would be very dangerous for Talon. Such a serum in common use would pose to many risks, continuing to use the formula wasn't work it. However it was perfect for this last operation, it would make the transformation of these kids complete.

************************

Now as Talon watched Joe Cartwright chop wood he thought that he had found his boy. He was handsome and strong. He was very smart. Although from the looks of things his own family didn't even realize this. His grades at school were poor and from what he could gather he wasn't considered all that studious, bright but not interested in school. However his operatives had searched Joseph's room and followed him which had revealed something interesting about him. His room contained books that someone not interested in study wouldn't own. Like a book on complete math theory, full of handwritten notes and pages and pages of solved problems. There were books with Adam, his brothers, name in it but full of pages of handwritten notes, in Joe's handwriting. When his men had followed Joseph they found he often went to remote spots to read or work out math problems, not the simple homework assigned by the country school, but difficult and challenging material. From what Talon could gather Joe was bored and uninterested in the simple work assigned in the local school house and so his family thought of him as a bright person but not really smart when it came to studies. To the contrary, Talon had found that Joseph had purchased studious books without his family's knowledge, discretely borrowed books from his brother's shelf, and independently explored deeper studies. What his family had said to Joseph to cause him to study secretly Talon didn't know but his intelligence was obvious. Talon was an excellent judge of human character, you had to be in his line of work, and he figured that Joseph's family had simply expected Joseph to be unsuccessful and uninterested in school and this lack of faith had caused Joseph to withdraw. Regardless of the reasons behind this behavior Joseph appeared to be just what he was looking for.

It was strange because he had come to his attention quite by accident. He had been on a stage that had a rest stop in Virginia City. While he was sitting in front of the stage office waiting to depart a runaway wagon had come barreling around a corner and there was a little boy in it's path. There was no way anyone could get to the child in time or at least everyone would have said that had the impossible not happened. As the screams filled the air suddenly there was a flash of color and the boy flew threw the air sideways as a diving body collided with his. As the boy and his rescuer rolled out of the way, the boy safely tucked in his rescuers arms, the wagon rattled by missing them by inches. As the bystanders rushed to help the two now that the danger had passed Talon studied the rescuer who he discovered was known as Joe Cartwright. He watched the handsome youth pick himself out of the dirt and hand the toddler to the crying mother. He watched as he smiled but humbly deflected any praise of his heroism. Talon realized in that moment Joe was brave and had character, and he just might be worth hanging around this dusty excuse of a town. He just might fit the bill for the youth he needed to fill the Darron's order. In the weeks that followed as he watched Joe he found him to fit every requirement. He was a defender of the weak at his school, another proof of his bravery and morals. His research showed Joseph Cartwright to be an incredibly loyal person to his friends and family. Now as Talon thought of the present he thought, yes, this boy chopping wood would soon be leaving this backwoods wilderness. He had recently received word that a girl from Boston would be visiting the Cartwrights tomorrow. Talon's operatives said she might just be the perfect girl for this job as well. So now Talon continued waiting, watching, and planning. When the time was right he and his operatives would move in before anyone knew what was happening. Talon would add another unsolved crime to his record, he would collect the payoff, and two children would have a new mailing address...


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday dawned bright and clear, the air dry and chilly, a sign of the fast approaching winter. Joe woke up that morning thinking how nice his nice warm bed felt on such a morning. He had rolled over and was just drifting back to sleep when suddenly his covers were ripped off and the cold air invaded.

He groaned as Hoss exclaimed, "RISE AND SHINE! Come on, up up up..." He said as he began to shake Joe.

_"Where'd he come from" _Joe thought. _"I didn't even hear him come in."_

To Hoss he mumbled, "I am getting up..." "And give me those covers back you big Ox." making sure to use a name he knew Hoss didn't really mind...if he upset Hoss at this stage he might just throw some water from the bedside stand at him. The last time he had done that it had been that water had been FRIGID...

Hoss had now dumped the covers on the floor out of Joe's reach. Which tempted Joe to get back at Hoss by telling Hop Sing, but to be honest it just wasn't worth the trouble. The fuss that would happen when Hop Sing heard his nice clean blankets had been on the floor and the revenge that Hoss would surely take on him afterwards. Unfortunately Hoss as his older brother had a definite advantage in that regard. Joe excelled at mischief so he could hold his own but then it always got blamed on him afterwards as well, because Hoss looked like the responsible older brother and Joe looked like the irritating kid prankster.

So instead Joe decided to just get up and face the day.

"Yes, Hoss I'm GETTING up..." while he pushed Hoss away and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

As Hoss exited the room he called back mischievously, "You'd better hurry Joe if you want any breakfast."

"Don't I know it..." Joe muttered under his breath as he got dressed.

Breakfast was uneventful, but the hanging afterwards was interesting.

"Now Joe hold still."

"Pa, your choking me..." " Pa I can do it myself."

"Just a minute Joe!"

"Pa...Pa..."

"No Pa Joe's tie needs to go to the left" Adam said helpfully.

accordingly Pa began to move it to the left while tightening the noose of a tie.

"Naw, Pa it needs to go to the right. It's all crooked." Hoss said from behind Pa. With a evil grin at Joe that Pa couldn't see.

Joe glared back at him as he finally pulled away from Pa. He quickly loosened and straitened the string tie himself.

"There. It's straight."

"Well fine Joseph, I was just trying to help. Your tie was crooked."

"Aw Pa I think it still need to go a little to the right." Hoss said with a smile.

"Oh no today is to nice a day for a hanging, I'll get the horses and buggy ready." Joe said as he escaped to the front door.

"Alright boys, while you finish getting ready I'm going to go check the guest rooms real quickly." Pa said as he headed up the stairs.

But Pa, you already done checked em at least twice." Hoss said looking puzzled.

"I guess I'm just excited Hoss." Pa said

So a few minutes later Ben came downstairs and they all went out into the yard.

Joe was waiting with the buggy and the horses. One of the hands Johnny had helped him by saddling Sport and Chubb, so he had been ready with their transportation in plenty of time.

"Hey were going to be late unless we hurry!" Joe said as he climbed up into the buggy. Pa climbed in the buggy as well. Thinking he was glad it looked nice and clean for their guests. Ben planned to pick them up on the 1:00 stage after church, the timing should be about perfect with a small wait for the stage. As Hoss and Adam mounted they're horses, the delicate peace of the morning was shattered. THUMP! Adam's cinch broke and he fell backwards on the ground hard.

"What in the.." Adam said as he lay in the dust. He quickly jumped up and examined the cinch finding it had snapped.

"Joe cutting my cinch is NOT funny!" Adam said as he advanced towards the buggy, anger clearly written across his face.

"What?" Joe asked, his smirk quickly disappearing. He had thought Adam getting dumped on the ground was sort of funny, once he'd seen he wasn't hurt. However it was no longer amusing anymore now that Adam had accused him of doing it maliciously.

"I didn't cut your cinch!" Joe exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh no? Well either you were being juvenile and irresponsible and you cut it, or you were inept and irresponsible and didn't check to see that it was frayed! Take your pick, kid."

"Well Adam I didn't even -----"

"Enough!" Ben interrupted, looking darkly at both boys. "I will not have you arguing and shouting at each other. Joseph I am very upset about your involvement with Adam's fall and Adam I will not have you yelling at your brother that way."

Both Adam and Joe looked at him for a moment and then started to say something.

"But Pa, Joe ----"

"But Pa, I didn't ---"

"Quiet!" Ben silenced both of them "I don't want to hear anymore arguments from either of you. Get on a different saddle Adam and lets go."

"Pa!" Joe tried again, " You don't understa---"

"I understand that you are violating my wishes by speaking right now young man. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you."

So Adam went to get another saddle and soon emerged from the barn, ready to go but shooting dark looks at Joe. Joe glared right back at him. How could Adam judge him like that? He hadn't even saddled Sport for Adam, yet it appeared no one would ever know that. Even though Pa didn't want Adam and Joe to argue about it, Joe knew he was still mad at him. He had called him Joseph and young man in the same conversation and that was a sure sign of trouble. Although, Pa had been calling Joe by, Joseph young man, and Joseph Francis Cartwright a lot recently. What could that mean...

Church went well although Joe spent most of his time worrying over his trouble with Adam, and before Joe knew it they were waiting in front of the Wells Fargo office for the stage to arrive.

Finally with a cloud of dust the stage arrived.

"Now all you boys be on your best behavior." Pa reminded us quietly as the stage creaked to a stop.

A young man quickly stepped out of the stage, and began to help the ladies depart. He was about 6 feet tall, well built but slender, black hair, and rather good looking. The man Joe figured must be Clifton helped several ladies down, one Joe recognized and a couple Joe didn't, all older ladies. Then finally he helped out a girl, who Joe knew must be his sister, Jacklyn. She had beautiful blonde curls, bright blue eyes, a slender figure, and was quite beautiful. She looked much older than 14. Joe knew people said the same about him, and he knew it was true because of all the girls that chased him. He was betting this girl had guys chasing her all the time too. He wondered what this girl was like. If she was nice this visit could be more fun than he thought. The young man took the girl's arm and walked towards us.

Pa stepped forward and offered his hand saying "You must be Clifton Blackwell?"

The young man accepted his hand saying."Yes I'm Clifton and this is my sister Jacklyn. I'm glad to meet you sir."

"Well" Pa said chuckling "It's wonderful to finally meet you after all those letters your father wrote me about both of you!"

"You should have heard all the tales my father used to tell about the adventures you found together. Jacklyn and I always suspected they were a bit exaggerated, maybe you can help us out."

"If your hoping Pa will set the record straight your looking in the wrong place, he probably exaggerates his sea stories twice as much as your father ever did." Joe interjected with a smile.

"Oh forgive me, these are my sons, Adam, Hoss, and Joseph." My Pa said indicating each of us.

"We're very happy to meet all of you." Jacklyn said with a smile. Joe caught Jacklyn's eye and smiled that charming smile of his and her beautiful smile broadened.

"If you will follow me, we have a buggy waiting, I'm sure your tired after all your traveling." Pa said with a gesture of his hand.

"That would be wonderful Mr. Cartwright I can't wait to see your beautiful ranch." Clifton said and we all began to make our way towards the buggy.

Pa and Clifton sat in the front of the buggy while Jacklyn and Joe sat in the back seat. Adam and Hoss rode along either side of the buggy on their horses. During the course of the drive the chatted and talked. They also got names straightened out. Clifton informed them that he always went by Cliff, Jacklyn said that all her friends called her Jackie, and Joe informed them that the only people who called him Joseph were his teacher, the minister, and his Pa when he was in trouble. Which earned him a few chuckles.

Joe was pleasantly surprised as the visit from the Blackwells progressed very well. They were both very nice and very interested in the west. Cliff got along excellently with Pa, Adam, and Hoss. And even though he was older than Joe as they spent time together over the next couple of weeks they became very good friends. Joe and Jackie had great fun together too. Together the two mischievous teens had the whole household laughing constantly at their fun. Joe had been Cliff and Jackie's host during the day and had outdone himself showing the them the ranch and acquainting them with the west. When they could spare the time from the roundup Pa, Adam or Hoss joined them as well. And the evenings were filled with swapping old stories and tall tales. Cliff and Jackie had heard countless stories from their father about the sea, and Ben hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

It was the beginning of the third week of the visit when everything went wrong

************************

Joe hadn't ridden Cochise in two weeks and he was just itching to ride him. Joe loved to ride and he loved Cooch, he missed him horribly as he'd never been off him for this long before. Jackie had met Cochise and had nothing but admiration for him. She had asked for an exhibition and unfortunately that had led to her learning about his being on restriction. Cooch had liked Jackie too and had allowed her to ride him. And as Cochise was a one man horse that was very surprising, normally he simply wouldn't allow anyone but Joe to ride him. Both Cliff and Jackie were very good riders and so on some of their rides one of them would ride along on horse. For most of their sightseeing trips however they took the buggy. Simply because then they could just focus on the scenery and then Cliff, Jackie, and one of his brothers would normally go for an evening ride. For the time seeing Cooch and riding around in the buggy with Cliff and Jackie had kept him at bay. But now he just wanted to feel the wind rushing past him as he raced Cooch across the land he loved. It just didn't seem right that he was being punished for something he didn't feel was wrong and without a chance to explain himself. So accordingly that Monday morning he asked Pa if he could ride Cochise while he showed more of the Ponderosa to Cliff and Jackie that day...

" But Pa, there really are good reasons for me to ride Cochise today. Even though that land is perfectly passable for a buggy there are dangerous animals up there from time to time and I may need the equipment I have on Cochise. Also you know that if anything were to happen to someone up there I can get help much faster on Cochise."

"Son, I already told you you would not be riding Cochise today and I mean it. This is part of your restriction Joseph and I am not going to change my mind. And I most certainly am not going to change my mind because of such flimsy excuses. If you feel you need any of your equipment take it off Cochise and put it in the buggy. I am disappointed that you would try to make such a transparent attempt to manipulate me into lifting your restriction! I had thought that maybe you were beginning to regret you recent irresponsible behavior but I can see I was wrong. You are still behaving like a disobedient irresponsible child, instead of the man you want me to treat you like! You want me to treat you the same way I treat Adam and Hoss, then start acting like them!" Ben said, his voice rising as he talked until he was practically shouting. He had stepped up to where he was right next to Joe looking down at him, his hands on his hips.

"Pa, you don't understand why I was ----"

"JOSEPH!" Pa interrupted. "LISTEN to me and pay CAREFUL attention, this is very important. I don't know why you were fighting and I DON"T care why you were fighting, I just don't want you to fight AT ALL!"

Joe looked at him for a moment tears welling in his eyes. Angrily wiping them away, he turned without another word to the front door. _Why does Pa no longer believe in me anymore...I need him and he won't allow me to even talk to him...._

As Joe's hand gripped the door knob, Ben called after Joe.

"Do I make myself clear YOUNG MAN?"

Joe paused, and then quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

He walked towards the buggy where Cliff and Jackie were already waiting. Joe had been planning on bringing a rifle and some other stuff at the advise of their foreman Duncan. He had been talking to him yesterday and saying how much he missed riding Cochise and hated riding in the buggy. Duncan had sympathized with him as well as reminded him to respect his father. He had also said he'd never ride anywhere even in a buggy without his rifle. So Joe had been planning to put one in the buggy but in his upset emotional state he suddenly forgot and just wanted to get away as fast as he could...

Jackie had heard raised voices while waiting for Joe in the yard. She couldn't make out what was being said but she recognized the deep voice of Mr. Cartwright and when Joe quickly entered the yard the object of Mr. Cartwright's anger became clear. He looked very sad and a little angry, and she noticed his eyes were moist with unshed tears. Jackie knew Joe was on restriction but seeing him now she realized the problem ran much deeper and she was concerned...

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked, her voice kept carefully casual yet tinged with concern.

"Yea I'm fine, lets get out of here." Joe said his voice low and a little gravelly. He picked up the reigns and quickly drove them out of the yard and on their way.

After they were away from the house Cliff turned to Joe.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok Joe? Anything I can do?"

"No really I'm fine, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"We didn't really hear anything Joe and you didn't do anything, so there's nothing to apologize for." Jackie said logically "Besides if you had anything to apologize for I would be sure to let you know." she continued with a wink.

"Thanks. I'm just having a little trouble with my family, I'm sure it will be fine."

"You want to talk about it Joe?" Cliff asked with a friendly smile

Joe considered. He didn't usually talk about thing like this especially outside the family. But he didn't really have anyone he could talk to anymore in his family. Even though he had only known them for a short time Joe trusted Cliff and Jackie, they were friends and he needed someone to talk to.

"Not much to talk about really. I just feel this distance growing between my father and I. He never really listens to me anymore and I feel like he's lost his faith in me. More than anything that hurts me. I hate to disappoint Pa. But it's more than that, I feel like I can't reach him and I'm afraid it may get to the point where..." hesitating as though afraid to even voice his secret fear. "...where things would never be the same between us."

For a moment there was silence as Cliff and Jackie contemplated this revelation. "How long has this been going on?" Jackie asked with concern.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. The actual arguments and misunderstandings just recently. But it has to be something deeper. I would guess that Pa started loosing his faith in me some time ago and this is simply when it surfaced. I just...I just wish I knew what I did..." Joe said his voice breaking with emotion.

"I don't really know what to say Joe. I haven't know you very long but I can see that you and your Pa love each other very much. I think it would be very hard to separate the two of you, you just care for one another to much. I'm sure that everything will work out." Cliff said trying to reassure his Joe. He was a friend, as was his father, and he hated to see him hurting like this.

"Yes, things have always worked out between us before." and he sent a silent prayer up that this would be true this time.

Then Joe decided to lighten the mood. He already felt better for being given a chance to confide in someone. Now he decided it was time to return to his role as host.

"But enough about me, Now you're going to meet Rufus, the dog that's 30 feet tall." Joe said with a chuckle

"And you said your Pa told tall tales? Joe Cartwright! No dog is 30 feet tall." Jackie said with a grin.

"It's biologically impossible." Cliff added smoothly.

"You just wait and see." Joe said with a devilish grin.

they continued to banter back and forth, enjoying pleasant conversation and beautiful scenery. Completely unaware that they were being watched.

********************************************

Talon smiled. However it was not a happy expression, the smile never reached his eyes. It was a cold expression of satisfaction. It told anyone who saw it that this man was dangerous. He was on a ridge with a pair of binoculars observing the passing buggy below. He already knew it's destination his operative had heard that through an open window in the house yesterday. But he was a careful man and he wanted to make sure. Now he could easily out ride them to the interception point between Rufus Ridge and be ready for his two targets.

It was an incredible piece of luck really, the two people he needed in the same place at the same time. They were the perfect set. Jacklyn was beautiful, smart, and his research showed of excellent moral character. And Joseph, well he had already determined Joseph was just what he was looking for. Talon pulled out a photograph of the Darrons. It was odd but the two kids actually looked remarkably like the Darrons. More than they resembled their own families. If he had believed in these kind of things he would have said it was a strange twist of fate. This Joe Cartwright was quite obviously becoming distanced from his current family. Maybe he would be happier with his new parents, with a mother and father. He and Jacklyn might be happy with the parents they actually resembled. He wore a singularly cold amused expression on his face for an instant, it would be the first time he'd ever done something that might make someone else happy. Yea, if he were the superstitious type he would definitely say something was at work here. With that thought he quickly mounted his horse and rode away.

*******************************************

Jackie smiled. Joe had just said they were almost to Rufus, Joe seemed to have forgotten about his troubles, and Jackie was having fun with a friend. Things were looking good, at the moment. Just as she was thinking that she was aware of riders coming around a corner in front of them, heading their way.

"Look Joe, riders." Jackie said happily, she loved meeting people.

"Yea I see them."

"You don't sound very happy to see them?" Jackie said suddenly puzzled.

"It could be trouble. This is private property and this isn't on the way to anywhere, so it's not like there should be any casual travelers"

"Maybe your father sent some ranch hands up this way." Cliff said

"Nope, no one was sent up here today."

"Maybe they're lost." Jackie said with a slight questioning tone.

"I guess that's possible, but unlikely. Living here your more likely to stumble across dangerous people than lost people. I wish I had my rifle."

"Where is it?" asked Cliff

"It's in my saddle in the barn at home, where it's collecting dust."

"You worry to much Joe." Jackie said playfully. Although his concerned expression was beginning to worry her too.

By this time the riders had reached them. Joe pulled the buggy to a stop and watched as the 15 men quickly surrounded the buggy.

"I'm sorry but you are on private property, the main road to Virginia City is over that way." Joe said indicating south east.

"No Howdy from you young man? Isn't that how you greet people in this western territory? " said a man who appeared to be the leader. He was dressed in all black, he was lean and muscular, and well armed. But what scared her most about the man was the air of danger that surrounded the man, his eyes were cold and utterly devoid of emotion.

"I don't think you look like the sociable type." Joe said shortly

"Well then you're right." The man said in a matter of fact tone as he pulled his gun out of his holster. Suddenly there were 15 guns pointed at the three of them. Jackie, surprised had instinctively drawn closer to Cliff who was sitting next to her. However Joe hadn't even flinched, Jackie noticed with admiration.

"I told you to leave." Joe stated very coldly with an air of authority that Jackie marveled considering the circumstances. Yes, Joe was very brave. With that thought she moved back away from Cliff and slowly tilted her chin upwards in an expression of defiance.

"You weren't quite that direct about it earlier young man, but I seem to recall you saying something along those lines."

"Well now I've reminded you." Joe stated tersely. But while Joe might appear calm and controlled to Jackie and the man in black inwardly Joe was scrambling for ideas. They were outnumbered, he didn't have a gun, and nowhere to run. Joe knew they're situation was desperate, this man wasn't the type to be easily bluffed. He knew he needed to think of something and fast.

Talon admired the kid as he stood there calmly and coolly responded to Talon as though he was in perfect control of the situation. Both Talon and Joe knew who was really in control of the situation but it was an admirable show of bravado and showed the boy wasn't easily intimidated. He considered all this as he formed his reply.

"Yes, well what makes you think we are just going to ride away and leave you alone?" Talon said with a hint of sarcasm.

Cliff interrupted here. "Because we carry nothing of value to you, certainly nothing worth the risk of taking." Cliff said logically.

"He's right." Joe said in his best calm reasonable voice.

"Oh I'm sure he's telling the truth about money, but there is something of value to me in that buggy." Talon had already thought this out carefully. He was sadistic and he enjoyed others pain. He didn't just want to get the money for Joe he wanted to hurt this Ben Cartwright in the process.

"And what would that be?" Joe questioned, knowing he was being baited but not really having a choice.

"You." Talon said with a cold smile.

"What do you mean!" Cliff exclaimed

"What possible use could you have for me? Do you even know who I am?" Joe said as carefully maintained his calm authoritative look."I promise you I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Joe said in a light but threatening tone. He wasn't backing down, not an inch.

"You really should ask your father. It's a pity you won't be around to ask him. You see I'm going to kill you because of the poor choices made by your father a long time ago. So if you would kindly step down you will be accompanying me now."

"Wait this doesn't make any sense, think this through logically." Cliff said trying to reason with this ridiculous man. "If you think I am going to let you ---"

"I'll go with you." Joe interrupted, talking over Cliff. He had considered his options and knew that right now they were all in danger. If he rode off with this man, Jackie and Cliff would be safe. It was the only choice that made sense. They were in no position to fight him. So he started to step down from the buggy. He stopped in his tracks though at what the man said next.

"Why don't you step down too young lady. Two is better than one. "

"You leave her out of this!" Joe said

"Take me instead of her." Cliff interjected quickly

"It's ok I'll go too." Jackie said desperate to at least protect her brother.

"Get them" Talon says tersely and motions to some of his men who holster their guns dismount and start towards them.

"Take me instead of them, he's not who you think he is" pointing to Joe "I'm Ben Cartwright's son and I'm the way to get your revenge." Cliff said sounding a little desperate

"That's a not true! I'm Joe Cartwright, take me and leave them behind." Joe interjected. Now sounding angry.

"I'm sorry gentleman, but I have no more time to play games with you." Talon says smoothly.

Joe saw the men were reaching for him now, the other two were in front of Jackie and one had his hand on her arm and the other was reaching for her. He dove over the front of the buggy and collided with the two men in front of Jackie.

Talon watched this move and thought _"Brave, but hopeless" _

As the three combatants struggled to their feet Joe threw a fast left hook that sent one reeling and stuck an elbow hard into the other mans gut that folded him in half. As that man was falling to the ground the other two reached Joe. But they pulled to an abrupt halt when they say the barrel of their friend's gun staring down at them.

Talon realized Joe was smarter than he had thought. Joe had grabbed the gun from the second guy he hit as he tumbled to the ground.

And as Joe turned and shot guns out of the hands of two of his men who had pulled the trigger back Talon realized Joe was faster than he had thought too.

"Alright all of you move to where I can see you." Joe demanded pointing the gun right at Talon.

"You are slightly outnumbered and outmatched kid." Talon pointed out

"I may be outnumbered but not outmatched, and by the way if something happens you will be the first one I shoot." Joe replied coolly.

"Look kid, all I want is revenge and I can order my men to shoot you down and all three of you will die and I accomplish my goal. Is taking my life worth more than saving the life of your friend to you." he replied nodding his head at Cliff. Then as one his men cocked their guns.

Joe hesitated _could he really gamble Cliff's life?_ _But he couldn't just let them kill Jackie._

As it turns out the decision was made for him. As one of the men shifted to point his gun at Cliff, Joe turned and shot the gun out of his hand, allowing Talon to shoot the gun out of Joe's hand.

Joe had failed. The moment he heard the shot and felt the gun leave his hand he knew that it was over. He and Jackie would die, he felt the deepest remorse that he had failed his friend...

As the thugs grabbed Joe he struggled. Finally tired of it one of the men hit him over the head with his gun.

As Joe felt that flash of pain and his world began to fade his last thoughts were that he would never be able to make things right with his family now...

And that hurt him far more than the thundering pain in his head as blackness enveloped him.

Jackie watched in horror as one of the men clubbed Joe over the head and he slumped to the ground. They picked him up and threw him over a horse. Grabbed her and quickly secured her on a horse tying her hands to the pommel of the saddle. Cliff was protesting but to no avail. They tied him up and tossed him in the back of the buggy. Then they spooked the horses sending the buggy and Cliff galloping home.

Then the man in black came up to her and said "My name is Talon, and you and your friend just lost."

Then they galloped off Joe and Jackie were always kept in the middle, poor Joe would be horribly uncomfortable whenever he woke up from all that bouncing, Jackie thought. Then she truly knew what it was to lose hope, she knew death was coming but and as they rode on and on until dark and then on, she accepted it and was ready for it.

Joe woke up some time later and was given some water and then tied to his saddle in a similar manner to Jackie. He immediately looked for Jackie and found her. He flashed her a smile, a shadow of the real thing, but she smiled back anyway, a small sad smile. They rode solidly for three days all day and all night through rocky country where they couldn't be tracked. Joe and Jackie were beginning to wonder if these men ever slept when that night they stopped to camp. The kidnappers made a hurried dinner fed the prisoners trussed them up and promptly all fell asleep. Joe fought with his bonds for a while in a vain attempt to escape, but eventually gave up and went to sleep. Morning came all to soon for all of them and soon they were riding again. They road for two more solid days and came to a town with a railroad. Joe and Jackie had both given up hope and accepted their death but now wondered why they hadn't been killed yet. There had been no conversation with their captors at this point and any questions had gone unanswered. There was a private car on a train heading west, and Joe and Jackie were loaded aboard without anyone seeing them. Only six of the men road in the car, Talon being one of them. The rest had dispersed. Joe and Jackie were tossed in one of the bedrooms on a couple of beds, gagged, tied up and locked up. As the train pulled away from the dock Joe and Jackie both wondered if something deeper was going on here, if maybe they weren't going to die after all.

After everyone had slept for a full twenty- four hours and eaten Talon had Joe and Jackie brought in to him in the main cabin of the car.

"What is going on here, Talon?" Joe demanded.

"I see the Miss Blackwell told you my name."

"How do you know who I am?" Jackie asked in a startled tone.

"Well the actual process is a bit complex, but let's just say that the two of you were not taken by accident."

"Ok if your in a talkative mood why don't you tell us exactly who you are, what you want us for, and where your taking us? Joe said in a slightly exasperated tone

"No, I don't mind at all." Talon responded coolly "You won't remember a thing anyway."

For a moment a frown crossed Joe's face and then he decided to ignore that comment for the for the present.

" To put it quite simply, I am the man you hire to do the impossible and not get caught. My organization is vast, efficient, and effective."

"You forgot humble..." Joe muttered under his breath.

But Talon ignored him. "The reason I want you is a bit more complex..." So Talon went on to explain the whole thing to them, including the memory loss serum. Which he could see they were quite skeptical about.

"Now that you understand why you are here, I do hope you will enjoy your trip."

"Your insane!" Joe called at him as he was dragged out of the room.

They were kept locked up in separate bedrooms after that. They were fed by Talon's men but they saw no more of Talon or each other for the rest of the trip.

Finally they reached San Francisco. Joe and Jackie were drugged, taken from the railroad car without anyone seeing them and taken to a house that served as one of the many bases used by Talon's organization. The Darrons arrived that late that night at a prearranged time, to go over and finalize the final details of the transaction.

Alan Darron was a tall man, with deep green eyes and rich brown hair. He was strong but slender and very handsome. Elizabeth Darron was a short woman, with luxuriant blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes. She was slenderly built and quite gorgeous.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Talon greeted them.

"Let's get down to business." Alan said tersely. He didn't like Talon, he could sense the evil emitting from him.

"Alright I have a boy and girl as you ordered here is my report read it and burn it." "There are their pictures as you can see they look remarkably like you. They are both very skilled in a variety of ways. The boy is 15 and the girl is 14. "

After quickly looking over everything in the folder the Darrons exchanged glances then Alan stated, "We accept them, you will receive half of your payment as arraigned tomorrow morning and the rest when you turn over the completed documentation of their past we will require."

"I have already obtained and copied all photographs of the boy, they were taken from his home and returned. I have an expert who will then alter them to fit the backgrounds to you home and familiar surroundings."

"Here are the photographs and everything else you asked for." Alan said handing over a folder.

"It must be difficult to change the background on a photograph." Elizabeth commented.

"It's a bit like a double exposure, and yes it is difficult and very expensive."

"We are certainly compensating you sufficiently." Alan commented

"Indeed you are. As far as the rest of the documentation goes I will have the hospital records birth certificates travel certificates and any other documentation you can imagine ready within the week. They will have been schooled by a well known private tutor who has recently died, his records and correspondence will be corrected and his death will also provide the reason for bringing you children home. I have arraigned for them to fully documented as boarding a train in Boston and consequently make they're way here. You will also be on record as picking them up but you slipped in an out quietly. You will leave you house on this day and I will meet you on the road bringing the boy and girl with me unconscious of course, we will arrange the buggy accident and then you will take them home call a doctor etc. It will be seen as a tragedy, on your way home from the station this rather convenient buggy accident will happen and cause your children to lose their memory as a result of head wounds. And your new life will begin." Talon said very matter of factly "And of course I will arrange for proof of death to reach their families."

"Yes, and then we will complete our business with you." Alan said sounding rather happy about it.

"All I need from you before we meet for the transfer are names for both children." Talon said

"What are their names currently?" Elizabeth questioned

"Joseph and Jacklyn"

"I like those, they go well together." said Elizabeth and then she consulted with Alan for a moment.

"The boy will by Joseph Alan Darron and the girl Jacklyn Nicole Darron."

"Thank you and farewell for now." Talon said as one of his men entered the room and showed the Darrons out.

****************************************

The next step was to erase Joe and Jackie's memory. So accordingly on the day of the transfer they were strapped down and injected with a serum.

"This won't work Talon. You hear me I will never forget my family!" Joe said emphatically

"And if you think I am going to forget my brother you are sadly mistaken mister!" Jacklyn said angrily

"You should be feeling rather tired at this point." Talon droned "You will drift into unconsciousness and when you awake you will remember no more."

A few seconds later they were both unconscious. The buggy accident was staged beautifully, Joe and Jackie still unconscious from the serum. There were two buggies one that they would say was driven by the Darrons the other by Joe and Jackie. So they arraigned the complete crash of the one buggy. Both Joe and Jacklyn got a hit on the head to explain their memory loss, and then they were speeding towards home in the other buggy. The doctor was called and soon the anxious parents and doctor were waiting for the Joe and Jackie to awake.

*************************************************

Joe was slowly emerging from the dark abyss of unconsciousness. He became aware of noises and voices, and slowly he began to open his eyes...

"He's waking up." Joe heard someone say.

Joe heard another voice, "Joe? Joseph baby, can you hear me?"

Joe decided that he might as well wake up. So Joe opened his eyes blinking a few times and then squinting against the light. He say a man holding a black bag standing next to his bed and a blonde lady sitting in a chair by his bedside.

"Joe your awake! How are you feeling, darling?" The blonde lady seemed to be asking him.

"Who are you?" Joe asked in a low raspy voice

"What do you mean son? Don't you know me Joe!" the lady inquired he voice edged with panic. "Doctor what's wrong?"

"Should I know you?" Joe asked again

"It's alright young man." the doctor interjected, glancing at the blonde lady as he said it, sending her a message to stay calm. "You have a head injury due to an accident and it appears you have suffered from memory loss as well. Can you tell me your name sonny?"

"My name is...I...I don't know...what is my name? Why can't I remember my name!" Joe said his voice rose and was now tinged with the same panic the lady by his bedside had voiced.

"Now relax son." the doctor said soothingly. He held a whispered argument with the blonde lady and then she left. But before she did she caught his eye and smiled at him, her eyes filled with love and concern. He smiled back instinctively and then she left, closing the door softly.

Suddenly liking her and wondering why she had looked at him like that Joe asked "Who is she?"

"She's your mother."

"My mother..." Joe mumbled under his breath.

"Your name is Joseph Alan Darron. You have a father, mother, and sister. You and your sister were involved involved in an accident and you both suffered head injuries. Your sister is still unconscious but she should be fine.

"My name is Joseph...Joe...I have a family...how old am I?"

"Your 15. Now it's time for you to rest. I'm going to inject you with this tranquilizer so you can sleep. You will wake up in a little and then you can ask all the questions you want."

As the tranquilizer ran through Joe's blood spreading in an instant, Joe thought that he was very happy he had a family, and then sleep overcame him...


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor smiled at the sleeping figure. The boy, Joseph, was a handsome kid and looked so innocent sleeping there. It was such a shame the kid had lost his memory. He couldn't remember the loving family he had, his father and mother who hadn't left their children's bedside since the accident happened two days ago. He looked so much like his father, both had startling green eyes and were very handsome. With that thought Doctor James Cameron remembered that this same father was probably waiting outside the bedroom door to find out what was wrong with his son. With that thought the doctor left the room closing the door softly behind him

"Doctor Cameron, what's wrong with him? "

"Is it true Joe lost his memory Doctor?" The anxious mother and father asked him as soon as he stepped in the hallway.

The Doctor glanced at both the anxious faces. "Let's go downstairs and get a cup of coffee so we can discuss this and not disturb my patients."

For a moment it looked as though they were going to object, then finally both nodded their heads and followed him downstairs.

"Andre?" Mr. Darron called as they climbed down the stairs. "Could you bring us some coffee?" But even before he had finished asking the French cook came bustling out of the kitchen with a coffee tray in hand.

"I've already prepared it Monsieur Darron." Andre said as he sat the tray down in the living room. "There are sandwiches on the tray as well and I expect them all to be gone." Andre Renard was a small man, he stood only 5 feet 6 inches on a good day, he had a stout build, but not overly large or muscular. He had regular features, brown hair and brown eyes and a serious expression. But there was a twinkle in his eyes that hinted at a lighter side of the man.

"Thank you Andre, that is all." Mr. Darron said with a small smile and he began to pour the coffee.

"You know you are lucky to have him. He takes very good care of you, and you should both eat something." The doctor said while looking at both of the parents with a concerned expression. He knew neither of them had really eaten anything since the accident and they both were showing signs of the strain. "It won't help young Joseph and Jacklyn if you collapse." The doctor took a cup of coffee and took a long swallow.

"Yes, doctor we will." Mr. Darron inserted in an impatient manner. "But what about Joseph? Beth said he didn't recognize her? What's going on?" Mr. Darron queried, his voice filled with concern.

"Relax, Mr. Darron, I am sure it is only temporary. Yes, your son has experienced memory loss, but in most instances these lapses in memory due to head wounds is temporary."

"Are you saying he will regain his memory then?" Beth asked sounding hopeful.

"Well, not exactly Ma'am." The doctor said, although he hated to crush the hope that showed in both parents eyes. "I can't promise anything but it is quite probable your son will regain most if not all of his memory. "

"How severe is his memory loss" Alan asked

"Complete I'm afraid, he didn't even remember his own name."

"Oh no, Joe..." Beth murmured

Alan put his arm around his wife but deep sorrow showed in his eyes as well.

"Why don't the two of you eat something and I'll go check on Jacklyn, she should be waking up soon."

"Sure, Doctor." Mr Darron said in a resigned tone as the Doctor headed back up the stairs.

Soon the two of them were back up at Joseph and Jacklyn's bedside. Alan sat by Joseph and His wife down the hall with Jacklyn. It would have been impossible to tell that they were anything other then the birth parents of the children, so strong was the love that radiated from them for these kids. So completely had they embraced these children as their own, even in these few short days, that they even thought of them that way. Ben would have hated what was happening, but he was oblivious and powerless, unaware of where his son was....

****************************************************

When Joe awoke he felt a strange sort of foggy sensation. As he slowly climbed back to consciousness he began to feel it lift, and then he opened his eyes. He was aware of pain and realized his head was the source. As he tried to move away he realized a man had been probing a wound on his head and was the source of this pain.

"Well I see your awake young man? How are you feeling?" The man who Joe now recognized as the doctor said with a smile.

"Just fine Doc." Joe said his voice sounding a little rough

"You sound thirsty Joe, can you drink this?" Inquired a man from the other side of his bed. He was a handsome man with striking green eyes, and he was holding out a glass of water.

"Ya, I could use some water..." Joe said as he continued to look at the man. He noticed the man had that same look in his eye that he had observed in the woman that he now knew was his mother. It spoke of care and concern, and he wondered if this man might be his father.

The doctor and the man gently helped him into a sitting position and then the man helped him drink a little of the water.

"There, does that feel better son?" The man said as Joe finished drinking.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you?" Joe asked quietly. He had a horrible headache he realized...

"My name is Alan Darron. I'm your father Joe." The last statement was spoken in a soft tender tone. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't sir." Joe said looking contrite and a little confused.

"Now no need to worry young man." The doctor interrupted cheerily, seeing how Joe was becoming concerned again. " Your memory loss should only be temporary and in the meantime you have a very loving family." He said with a wink and a jerk of his head in Alan's direction.

Accordingly Joe looked back over at the man and gave him a shy smile. The man he knew as his father returned it with a grin. "The doctor is right Joe, you don't have to worry about anything."

"What happened to me?" Joe said suddenly recalling how the doctor had mentioned an accident before he had tranquilized him.

"You and your sister were involved in a buggy crash. You suffered a head injury and that is why you don't remember some things. You probably also have a massive headache about now as well..."

"There's no probably about it..." Joe joked while reaching behind his head.

"Don't touch that!" The doctor said as he snagged his hand, and chuckled. "Here drink this, it should help with your headache." and he handed Joe a powdered drink.

"This tasted horrible." Joe said with a frown.

"Drink all of it, son, it will help you." his father said with a small smile. Then he placed a comforting hand over his son's arm. Surprisingly even though Joe hadn't known this man for very long, he felt the love in the gesture and he didn't mind the contact, in a way he realized he liked it. It made Joe feel like he belonged, and made him feel at home with his new found father.

"There, see that wasn't so bad." The doctor said as he took the glass back from Joe. "You should feel better by tomorrow and may be able to get out of bed in a couple of days."

"A couple of days!" Joe exclaimed "Why not today?" and Joe started to get up, only to fall back after the room started spinning.

"That is why young man!" The doctor said as he and his father began to rearranging Joe so that he was lying back down again.

Then the Doctor with a shake of his head began to head towards the door. "I'm going to go check on your sister, I'll send your mother in. I'm sure you are curious about your past Joe and the three of you can clear that up." He gave Joe and Alan a smile and then left the room.

When Beth came in Joe began to ask lots questions about himself. He was feeling lost and was desperate to discover exactly who and what he was. All of these details had been discussed ahead of time and so Alan and Beth began to fill him in on his complete life as a Darron. They explained his sister and talked about them as a family. Then they explained the complete details of the accident how on their way back to their ranch. They had been heading back from a small town right outside San Fransisco that was on the railroad tracks and had a train stop. As they told him about his past all the way up to the present, Joe began to accept that this really was his family. He felt the love and having one adoring parent on either side of his bed left him feeling very content, despite the confusion of losing his memory. Any doubts he might have had about his family were dispelled when he got to see himself in the mirror. He bore a very strong resemblance to Alan, his father, he had the same brown hair and green eyes. As he exchanged a amused look with Alan upon noticing these similarities he reveled in a sense of belonging...

*******************************************************************

Jacklyn awoke the next day, and shockingly had lost her memory as well. The doctor said the probability of them both losing their memory was incredibly small, it appeared they had just been unlucky. However medically speaking it was quite possible as both had suffered head injuries. When Joe first met Jacklyn as a Darron he felt a fleeting pain in his head. At first he thought it might be a memory but then all he felt was pain no recollection. So he dismissed it as an affect of the bump on his head, and took another headache powder. Maybe it was because Jackie was the last person Joe saw before he lost his memory. But even though Joe ignored it, seeing her had triggered something, only to be lost in the murky depths of his forgotten past. While Jacklyn and Joseph recovered they began to acquaint themselves with their new family. The Darrons showed Joe and Jackie pictures of them as a family and various mementos, complements of Talon. The four began to share love and affection, Alan, Beth, Joseph, and Jacklyn began to bond together as the Darrons, and as a family...


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was frantic! He'd been at the house to pick up some supplies for the roundup when the buggy had come racing in, without a driver...

*********************************************************

"Whooaaa! Whooaa horse, easy boy. Shhhhhhh...." Ben comforted the horse as he managed to stop the buggy in the yard. "Where's Joe?" He whispered to the horse as though it would answer him, rather like Joe had always talked to Cochise...

His rapidly rising panic was interrupted by a thumping in the back seat. When Ben had seen the buggy ride in the yard he hadn't seen anyone and assumed it was empty.

"Joe?" Ben called as he rushed around to the back of the buggy.

"Cliff! What happened to you?" Ben exclaimed as he saw Cliff gagged and tied hand and foot on the floor of the buggy.

Cliff said something that was lost into the gag as Ben began to fumble with the knots that bound his friend. Finally frustrated he pulled out his knife and slashed through the ropes and quickly untied the gag.

"He got them!" Cliff exclaimed breathlessly "I don't know were he went but he took both of them ----"

"Wait, slow down Cliff. Relax, your not making sense. Who is he and who did he take? Where are Joe and Jackie?"

"The man! He took Joe and Jackie! He said...he said he was going to kill them." Cliff was sounding desperate and panicked. He had had the whole ride home to think about the threat that was posed to his sister and friend and he had worked himself into a frenzy.

"What?! Why? What do you mean this man said he would kill them?"

"Hurry! We have to find them." Cliff said as he tried to head to the stable for a horse.

"Wait a minute Cliff." Ben said as he grabbed the young man by the shoulders and sat him down on the buggy. "You need to relax, we can't run off after something I don't even understand yet half cocked. You need to tell me the whole story and then we will know what we need and what to do. Now take a few deep breaths..."

After taking a few moments to compose himself Cliff continued."Alright Mr. Cartwright, I'm very calm. But please let me let you what happened, time is of the essence."

"Yes, please Cliff, where is Joseph?"

"All that is important right now is that a group of 15 men stopped us and they have kidnapped Joe and Jacklyn. I don't know who the leader was but he said he was going to kill them. What do we do Mr. Cartwright?"

"Where were you when they were kidnapped?" Ben said in a terse tone. His youngest son had been taken and despite the utter horror that filled him he knew he had to keep his head if he wanted to see Joseph again.

"We were almost to Rufus."

"Rufus...Yes, Rufus Ridge. Alright Cliff you ride over to the roundup site and tell Adam and Hoss what happened and then go with them to where you last saw Joseph. I'm going to find the sheriff and then we'll find you on the way to Rufus ridge."

"Mr. Cartwright shouldn't I go to tell the Sheriff since you know the ranch better than me."

"No Cliff, I know the sheriff better and I need to go myself to make sure we do everything possible."

"But sir, Virginia City is the longer distance and I can ride faster than---"

"I am more familiar with this country I will ride faster."

"But sir I'm much lighter which---"

"Which is irrelevant, I'm going and we don't have time to waste. Go saddle a horse and get going, I'll get the sheriff." With that Ben walked over to the supply wagon and untied Buck from the back. He quickly mounted and rode off towards Virginia City at a gallop.

Cliff quickly saddled a horse and took off towards what he thought was the direction of the roundup...

In four hours Ben and Roy Coffee arrived at the spot of the kidnapping. Adam and Hoss had Cliff and some of the ranch hands with them. They didn't have to wait to long for the posse to show up.

"Adam, Hoss, good to see you." Roy greeted them as he dismounted.

They both nodded at him but returned to the business at hand. "Ready to go find Joe, Roy?" Hoss asked with an impatient air.

"Now hold on a minute boys. I haven't even heard the whole story. Before we go running all over the countryside I need the facts. Where's Mr. Blackwell?"

"It's Cliff sir." He introduced himself as he nudged his horse forward.

"Good. Now why don't you all dismount while I get the whole story. Clem you go check those tracks and see where they lead."

"Roy ---" Ben started to tell Roy they were wasting their time.

"Now Ben, we need all the clues we can get if you want to find Joe and this Jacklyn alive."

"Alright I'll tell you what happened." Cliff quickly inserted. "We were riding along to see some of the Ponderosa scenery when we saw some men coming towards us. Joe was immediately alarmed. He said there weren't supposed to be any hands up there and they were unlikely to be innocent travelers." Ben nodded at the statement about the ranch hands. "He suspected trouble and wished he had his rifle. I guess he forgot it." Cliff failed to notice the hurt look that immediately filled Ben's eyes. Joe had needed his rifle, but Ben hadn't let Joe ride his horse. Then he'd argued with Joe until he forgot his rifle, allowing Joe to be kidnapped. If they didn't find Joe Ben would never forgive himself...

"Joe told them to leave and pointed out the road but they wouldn't leave. They surrounded the buggy and the leader said he was going to kill Joe to get revenge for the decisions made by his father." Ben slumped even a little more. "Then he decided to take Jackie too. I tried to make him take me instead of Jackie. I tried to tell him Joe wasn't Mr. Cartwright's son, that I was, but he wouldn't believe me. Joe fought some of the men who were trying to grab Jackie and managed to get a gun. But there were to many and when he went to stop one of them from shooting me the leader shot the gun out of Joe's hand." Here Cliff paused and guilt showed clearly on his face. "Joe kept fighting them until they hit him over the head with a gun. They tossed him over a horse and tied Jackie on another. I tried to fight them but I couldn't stop them...I just wasn't good enough..."

"No son, It's my fault Joe should have been riding Cochise, he would have at least had a chance with a rifle." Ben said in a voice full of remorse.

"Now listen both of you!" Roy Coffee interrupted. "Neither of you is to blame and we are going to find those kids. We have the facts so now lets start tracking. Clem?"

"It looks like they headed off to the west, Roy." Clem shouted from over where he was examining the tracks.

"Alright Hoss your the best tracker, you're up front. Everyone else follow me, let's ride."

For days they tracked and searched, only to lose the trail in the rocks. For three solid weeks the posse combed the area in ever widening circles to no avail; they found not a single trace of the gang, Jacklyn, or Joe.

Ben, Adam, and Hoss were a wreck. Ben was angry and irritable. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping and he looked like he had aged 10 years.

Adam was calm and cool outwardly as always. But Hoss had seen Adam crying at night when he didn't think anyone was looking. He had dark circles under his eyes and the beginnings of a beard. He looked thin and haggard, a reflection of his inner torment.

Hoss was quiet and withdrawn, his normal jolly disposition had disappeared. He too was losing weight and his normally bright eyes were dull with sadness and despair.

Cliff, was a mere shadow. Without his sister he had no family remaining. If he lost her, there simply wouldn't be anything left for him. His eyes were haunted and whenever he looked at the Cartwrights they saw the guilt he felt for the disappearance of Joe. He had let his sister and friend be taken and it was slowly eating away at him, destroying him.

Finally Roy could justify searching no longer. They hadn't found anything and it was doubtful they ever would, and the members of the posse needed to return to their homes. He would have to tell Ben he would be sending the posse home. But then before he could tell him, the next day two riders showed up.

"Hop Sing? What are you doing here?" Ben asked after Hop Sing and the hand had dismounted.

"Have you found number three son Mister Cartlight?

"No, but we are still looking Hop Sing. I won't stop until ----"

"Hop Sing have something to show Mister Cartlight." Hop Sing interrupted and grabbed his saddlebags. "Hop Sing come for reason. Come to show what was nailed on door one week ago. Look for Mister Ben, but very hard to find. Don't think number 3 son will be found..." Hop Sing took two items out of the saddlebag and handed one to Ben and one to Cliff.

"Joe's jacket..." Ben said in a broken voice. "It's covered in blood...."

"It's a piece of Jackie's dress. You know it used to be a blue dress..." Cliff said as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Pa it can't be Joe, we can't lose him." Hoss said looking desperately at Pa.

"There's to much blood on that jacket for one person to lose and still be alive..." Adam muttered with tears in his eyes, and then turned away angrily and walked off.

"I verly sorry Mister Cartlight. Number 3 son..." Hop Sing trailed off unsure of what to say but his whole posture was slumped. He had loved Joe as a son and he hated bringing this news to the family he considered as his own.

Hoss walked away crying and muttering Joe's name over and over.

Ben just stood there blankly. He stared seeing nothing, saying nothing, his face utterly devoid of color or expression. He felt empty, his heart was broken, he had nothing, nothing mattered anymore. Then he too turned and wandered off without saying a word.

The next day Roy told Ben the posse would be returning home today. Joe and Jacklyn were dead now and they weren't finding any leads on the men who had taken them.

But the Cartwright wouldn't give up and neither would Cliff so they continued to search Roy stayed with them for another month because he cared about the Carwrights so much. But then he had to return to Virginia City, Deputy Clem needed the sheriff.

For three months after that they searched, refusing to believe their loved ones were dead. Until finally any ray of hope was long dead and the truth was inescapable, the four of them returned home, mere shadows of what they had once been...


	6. Chapter 6

******************************************************

Cliff stayed for the memorial service. After all he had no family to hold a service with. So Jackie was remembered with Joe in Virginia City with their friends the Cartwrights.

It was a beautiful service and it seemed just about everyone from Virginia City was there. There were people there Ben hadn't even realized Joe had known, and some he didn't even recognize. It was a gorgeous summer day, the sun shown and the sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds. The kind of day Joe had loved...

"We are gathered here today to remember..." so the preacher began the service.

The Cartwrights and cliff stood next to two holes, each with a coffin beside it. The coffins contained the last two remembrances of their loved ones, two bloody scraps of clothing. Ben had wanted to keep the jacket but eventually he'd given in and said to bury it, he really just didn't care about much anymore...

Ben held a scrap of paper in his hand, tears blurring his eyes as he silently read. It had arrived in the mail a few days after the Cartwright and Cliff had reached the Ponderosa. There was no return address, and it had been mailed so many times it was impossible to tell where it had originally come from. It was from Joe and Jackie's kidnapper, no their murderer...

_Dear Ben Cartwright,_

_I am sure by now you are distraught over the bloody items you found nailed to your door. Let me set your mind at rest, your son and his friend are dead. I took care of that personally, nothing too quick I can assure you. I am surprised you don't remember me, but then I might have expected that from a heartless man like yourself. Just know this, your son is dead because of your past sins..._

The letter wasn't signed and no matter how hard Ben had tried he had been unable to remember a man such as Cliff described. But he knew his son was dead and because of him. It was the ultimate heartbreak for a father and Ben was a broken man.

Now as Ben read it one final time at Joe's memorial it broke his heart all over again. The preacher was still talking about what a wonderful young man Joe had been, and about what a beautiful young lady Jackie had been.

Yet Ben couldn't help but think how no matter how elegant the words, they couldn't do Joe justice, they couldn't bring Joe back, and they couldn't assuage the pain of his loss.

Cliff had a look of the most extreme pain on his face, and he sobbed shamelessly. These words did nothing for him, and they did nothing for Jackie.

Adam and Hoss stood on either side of Ben one of their hands on each of his shoulders.

Hoss' tear streaked face was contorted with heartbreak. One hand was clenched in a fist and he stood there just staring at the hole in the ground, ignoring everything around him.

Adam stood next to Ben, to everyone there he appeared to be taking the loss the best. His face showed no sign of tears, and his face showed nothing of loss or turmoil. Yet if you looked deeper, if you knew Adam, you could tell how deep his feelings ran. He stared off vacantly into the distance seeing nothing. His mouth was set in a thin line. His eyes had a hard look in them that hadn't been there before, a bitterness. Adam had always kept his emotions in check and this was no different. He would not allow his heartbreak to show, no matter what. He would not make himself vulnerable. He had lost a brother, it tore him up inside, but he would never show this to anyone. As Adam stood there he thought about Joe, and his mistake.

Adam had been talking to some of the hands a couple days after he had tumbled from his saddle that Sunday. He had learned that Joe hadn't even been the one to saddle Sport that morning when the cinch snapped. But Adam had put off apologizing to Joe because of a foolish sense of pride and stubbornness. How he wished now that he could relive that morning one more time, and the weeks that had followed. Joe was gone and now it was too late...

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust, dear Lord we commend these two innocent souls into your safekeeping..." Ben realized that the minister was finishing the service. The coffin was lowered into the ground. Ben walked up to the hole, and the note from the murderer drifted through his fingers, fluttering down into the hole, and coming to rest on his son's nearly empty coffin. "Oh Joe.." Ben started but his throat constricted with emotion and he could say nothing. So for a moment his tears dripped into the grave and then he slowly turned and walked away.

Adam and Hoss paused at the hole and then they too turned and left. Adam placed a hand on Cliff's shoulder as he passed and guided him away from his sister's grave and over to the buggy.

They road home in silence, sorrow the only company they kept. As they pulled into the house Ben noticed that other people from the funeral were driving into their front yard. He then remembered that they were having a reception afterwards, someone's idea of helping them cope. Ben wondered briefly why he had ever agreed to this, but then he remembered that none of this really mattered. After all Joe was gone...

It seemed to Ben that everyone from the funeral had come to the reception and the thing that surprised him most were all the children there. He wondered why they were all there until a little boy condolences explained it all.

"Mr Cartwright?" A little boy asked in a quavering voice. His mother stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders for support.

"Why yes son, what is it? Ben asked the little boy gently. Ben's youngest child was gone and so the one thing that caught his attention was another little boy.

"I...I just wanted to say I'm real sorry the bad guy killed Joe."

"Johnny!" the mother said in a reproving tone.

"Isn't that what happened? Or will Joe be comin back?" The second question was asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's alright ma'am." Ben said addressing the lady, although he had paled visibly at the boy's words. "Yes, that's what happened. Joe won't be coming back."

"I wish he would cuz now we'll all get beaten up. I wish he hadn't left, he was always nice." the boy said in a sad wistful tone.

"What did Joseph have to do with you getting hurt?" Ben asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, Joe didn't hurt us sir. He...he wouldn't let the big kids hurt us. Joe would fight to stop the bad kids at school. He got hurt pretty bad sometimes stoppin them though. All us kids liked Joe. I wish he was comin back."

The boy said this in a sorrowful tone and Ben saw his eyes were bright with unshed tears. He was surprised that the boy who couldn't of been more than 8 even understood that Joe was dead. He was even more touched by the depth of feeling this boy had for his son.

"Look see my arm?" The boy pulled up his sleeve to reveal a big bruise. "Joe woulda stopped him if he'da been there. "

"Who did this son?" Ben asked and looked up at the mother and saw the concern in her eyes as well.

A look of fear came over the boy. "I...I can't tell you, not anymore sir." The mother exchanged looks with Ben and then she gently guided her son away.

Ben was shocked as more and more of the school kids came up and talked to him about Joe. They told him how Joe had gotten beaten up for them, how he always tried to protect the kids from bullies. Ben had just assumed Joe was fighting over some insult or something childish, now he felt the deepest remorse. He thought back to all the times Joe had tried to talk to him about the fights at school. He thought about how many times he had silenced Joe because he didn't want to set a precedence of allowing excuses. Things would have been so different if Ben had just known why Joe was fighting. Ben thought about how he had treated his noble little boy who had sacrificed himself to protect others, and words could not express his guilt and grief...

By the time the reception was over Ben was utterly amazed by the number of people who came up to offer their condolences and tell Ben about things Joe had done for them.

One elderly lady had told him about when Joe had fixed her fence. He was struck by it because he remembered how he had been angry with Joseph for being late for supper that day. It had been a Saturday and Ben had assumed Joe had been having fun with friends and so had not allowed any 'excuses'.

Finally everyone left and Ben fled up to his room and cried and cried until he had no more tears left. Then he shook and heaved with dry sobs that wrenched his entire being. So began Ben's isolation. He ignored the ranch, Adam, Hoss, and life as a whole. Ben spent most of his time in his room or Joe's, occupied by crying or tormented thinking.

Adam stalked out of the house and went straight to work. He drove the ranch hands hard and he drove himself even harder. This was to become a habit for him. He drank hard and fast now, and frequently engaged in barroom brawls. Adam would work early and late without stop or reprieve. He drove himself relentlessly as though by destroying himself he could destroy his inner demons.

Hoss sought refuge in nature. He avoided his family, and spent most of his days aimlessly wandering the Ponderosa. Sometimes he would spend hours just staring blankly as a pebble, a flower, a tree, or a pond. Hoss didn't eat much these days and only at the insistence of Hop Sing. He spent his days trying to think of something other than Joe or thinking of nothing at all. His guilt and depression were constant companions, keeping him company on the brightest of days and the darkest of nights.

Cliff could not bring himself to leave the last place he had been with his sister. So he took a hotel room in Virginia City and lived on the money sent to him by his business manager in Boston. He seldom saw the Cartwrights and spent most of his days riding in the area where his sister had been kidnapped. The rest of his time was spent just laying in his room drinking or cursing himself for allowing his sister to be killed. Sometimes Hop Sing would invite him to come over for dinner and the four of them would sit through an entire dinner and say absolutely nothing. Sometimes Cliff would receive a goodbye before he left, sometimes there was simply an understanding between them, founded in their mutual loss.

The Cartwrights and Cliff lived a shallow hollow existence, a monument to what had once been, a promise of an empty future...


	7. Chapter 7

In the 5 months the Darrons had now spent together they had bonded amazingly fast. Joe and Jacklyn, or Jackie as they called her, were almost inseparable. The bond the two shared with their parents were already astonishingly strong as well. Joe and Jackie were still waiting to recover their memory, but with the help of two loving parents that was becoming less and less important.

As children of Alan Darron Joe and Jackie lived privileged lives. They were taught by a private tutor who had a most excellent reputation. Already in these few months they were already surpassing where other students their age should be. The Darrons wanted their children to have the best education and so they were expected to work hard at their studies. The Darrons wished both their children to go to college but left this decision up to them.

The Darrons owned a large house in San Francisco where they resided most of the time. Alan had a office in San Francisco out of which he conducted most of his business and so he spent most of his time in the city or on business trips. Depending on where he was going Alan tried to take his family on these trips as often as possible. The Darrons also owned a large ranch not many miles from San Francisco. Because of it's size at 400,000 acres and it's location so close to the business center of California, San Francisco, it was incredibly valuable.

The Darrons all loved the outdoors and the life on a ranch and so often the latter part of the week would be spent out at the ranch.

Joe and Jackie particularly loved the horses and spent extensive time working with them when on the ranch. They found that even though their father was among the best business minds in the world he also knew a lot about ranching and so they learned a great deal from him. He was a top businessman and a top cowhand, was the joke the hands told on the ranch. Alan's workers were fiercely loyal to him because he had excellent leadership qualities and because he wouldn't ask you to do anything he wouldn't and couldn't do himself. Elizabeth wasn't a fussy old mother either and she was also very capable and knowledgeable about the ranch.

When they were in San Francisco the Darrons were very active in social circles. As it was a large city there was a constant stream of dances, banquets, or various other social events and the Darrons were expected to attend almost all of them. Joe and Jackie were fun and good looking and so they soon had a large circle of friend in San Fransisco. Joe and Jackie quickly loved and adapted to both the fast and exciting life in the city and the quiet rugged life on the ranch.

Their faithful cook Andre followed his family whether they were at the house in town or on the ranch. The house in San Francisco was a bit more traditional and had various people employed in domestic service.

There was now a charity dance approaching on Saturday and that Monday morning found Joe and Jackie in earnest preparation.

******************************************************************************

"Come on get up sleepy head!"

"Quit... shaking me will you..."

"Wake up! we have a lot to do today."

"Yes...later..."

"Joseph Alan Darron! I am not going to wait all day while you sleep."

"just a little longer, sis..."

Joe pulled the pillow over his head a little tighter and tried to roll away from his sister's attempts to rouse him, yet all was in vain.

"I have no problem with dumping this water on you to wake you up, Joe. " Jackie said in a suddenly bored tone

"You...wouldn't...dare..."

The sounds of clinking china drifted through his pillow to Joe, telling him his sister was picking up the pitcher on his bedside stand.

With a reluctant sigh Joe flung off his pillow and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Good! I'll see you downstairs. I told David we would be starting our lessons right after breakfast so we could get ready for the dance."

"Why are we starting our lesson's early? What do we have to do for the dance? Besides it's not till Saturday..." Joe said in a rather sleepy slightly confused voice.

"We have to go shopping for something new to wear to the dance Joe, and we can't wait until Saturday." Jackie said in her slow long enduring sister tone.

"Oh, sure. Okay we can finish up quickly today if David's in a nice mood."

"I'm glad you understand now hurry up, you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't spent half the night up reading a worthless novel..." and Jackie began to head towards the door

"Hey..." Joe muttered as a fired a pillow at his sister from the bed. However her sisterly instincts were good and she neatly ducked under the flying missile. After reminding him how impolite it was to throw things at ladies Jackie picked up the pillow and fired it back at him, hitting him in the side of the head even as he tried to duck.

"Just wait till I wake up!" Joe yelled after her as she made a hasty retreat out of his room

Five minutes later Joe was down the stairs and heading for the dining room. As he walked through the house he was struck once again by the fact he didn't remember any of it before these past few months.

The house was a finely appointed two story house, with a full set of rooms upstairs and downstairs. Joe and Jackie both had bedrooms upstairs while Alan and Beth had one downstairs.

He paused to look at a picture hanging on the wall of himself in the downstairs living room. He looked at the picture trying to remember it being taken but he came up blank, Joe remembered nothing. That was what was bothering him, the doctor had said they should start remembering things slowly. Well he had remembered absolutely nothing and Joe was beginning to doubt if he ever would. He didn't mind for himself so much, but he wished for his parents he could share in their memories, he and Jackie both. For himself he was content knowing he was loved by a father, mother, and sister. But for his parents who had known something better, a time when they were all truly whole, this must be hard. Joe wished he could remember, just to see the joy he felt sure it would give his parents, and he knew Jackie felt the same way.

With a small sigh, Joe pushed that to the back of his mind and entered the dining room where his family waited.

"Good Morning, son." Alan greeted his son with a smile

"Good Morning Joe." Beth said as she looked at him with a concerned look

"About time you showed up..." another family member said softly

"Good morning Pa, Mama."

"I'm glad you missed me sis." Joe added as he turned to his sister with a cheery smile.

"Oh the atmosphere was actually quite enjoyable, I just didn't want to walk up the stairs again to come get you." Jackie said with an indifferent air. After a moment both relented and exchanged smiles at their teasing which both enjoyed immensely.

"Joe I have a business meeting with some mining firms this afternoon and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? It would certainly be informative and you might find it interesting." Alan said once Joe had sat down and was enjoying his breakfast.

Alan made it a point to include and teach Joe about his various businesses whenever possible. He did this with Jackie as well but not as publicly as women in business were still frowned upon.

Joe opened his mouth to answer but Jackie interrupted him.

"But Pa we have to go get some things for the dance this Saturday."

"But the dance isn't until Saturday, sweetie?" Alan queried with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's what I said.." Joe muttered while sending a mischievous look at Jackie.

"Alan those two both need something different to wear for this dance so they are going shopping this afternoon." Beth interjected with a smile at Jackie who was pretending to glare at Joe.

"I'm sorry Pa I guess I can't go." Joe said in a slightly disappointed tone while quickly glancing at Beth and Jackie.

"Oh that's quite alright son, I understand." Alan said as he chuckled silently to himself. Yes, Alan understood very well how easy it was to be ensnared in women's plans and how hard it was to escape them. "I'll review what we accomplished this evening."

"Joe did you not sleep well dear?" Beth asked and the concerned look she had worn when she first saw Joe returned.

"Oh no Mama, I slept fine once I went to sleep, I was just a little late getting to bed." Joe said with a slightly guilty look.

Jackie coughed a little at that, and covered her smile by resting her chin in her hand.

"And why were you so late going to sleep young man?" Beth demanded in a tone that sounded more challenging than concerned now.

"Well you see...I was...I was reading; a wonderful academic pursuit reading is."

"Well what wonderful academic book were you reading?" Alan asked in a stern tone, even though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well this particular book I was reading on this specific instance was more recreational." Joe said with a small smile

Now Jackie was coughing rather violently, and then didn't attempt to hide a small smirk.

"I rather suspected that." Beth said with a frown

"I can loan you the book if you want Mama?" Joe said with a naughty smile

"You know I've been looking for some good reading material..." Alan said thoughtfully.

"Now look you two---" Beth started then stopped when she saw the mischievous grins on both her son and husband's face. "You two are incorrigible..." She huffed, as she hid a smile.

"Yes, Mama and I love you too." Joe said brightly " May we be excused to start our lessons?" Joe asked with a glance at Jackie.

"Yes Mama, can we?" Jackie said while sending an approving look at Joe.

But the conversation was to take a more serious tone, "Wait just a moment Joe, is there something bothering you?" Alan asked seeing something in Joe's eyes he couldn't quite identity, he definitely had something on his mind.

"Why would you say that Pa?" Joe evaded the question neatly, not wanting to reopen the would he felt he had caused by losing his memory.

"Just tell me what is it?" Alan said focusing Joe again on his question.

"It's nothing Pa." at this point Jackie was looking a little uncomfortable too. She knew just why Joe was upset, after all she struggled with the same thing...

"Joe anything that concerns you concerns us." Beth said with a loving smile.

"It's nothing really...I just wish I could remember, or at least gain part of my memory back..."

"Son, don't you know we love you anyway, because your our son?" Alan said in a soft voice. And he meant it, even if he and Beth weren't Joe's birth parents, they loved him as parents.

"Of course I know that Pa....that's why I wish I had my memory back. For you and Mama...so I could remember for you...I know it hurts you..."

"Is that what bothering you too Jackie? Alan asked turning to Jackie

For a moment Jackie considered denying it but she knew it would be pointless. So instead she simply said, "Yes, Pa."

"Then listen both of you." Alan glanced at Beth for a moment and she nodded at him, in silent support. "Your mother and I love you so much. We always will even if you never gain a single part of you memory back. We are a family and we will make new memories together."

Beth spoke now in a soft voice, "Joe and Jackie, you need to know this isn't you fault, and you haven't hurt us. All that really matters is that we work to reforge an even stronger bond, and we can do it can't we?"

"You bet, Mama!" Joe said with a grin as he felt the weight he'd been carrying these last 5 months lift.

Feeling her own spirits lifting Jackie decided to lighten the conversation as well, "Joe! you aren't supposed to gamble!" Jackie said as she feigned surprised indignation

"Is there something I should know about son?" Alan said fixing a severe look on his face

"Huh, me? No I was just saying, sure...of course....without a doubt....It was an expression Pa, nothing more I can assure you."

"You know word choice can say a lot about people..." Jackie said in a thoughtful tone

"Hey I've only played a couple of poker games and that was with....well...um....what I mean is...." Joe came to an abrupt halt as he realized what he had just said. The room was silent for a moment as everyone readjusted to this abrupt change from jest to accidental confession.

"Hmm, you've been playing poker? I thought I discouraged that..." Alan said with a real frown now.

"Well you didn't say I couldn't..." Joe said in a hopeful tone

"No I suppose I didn't. However we'll have a talk about that later."

"Sure Pa." Joe said wondering if poker was about to become a banned activity.

"This evening we will discuss gambling and poker." Alan continued with a thoughtful look and a slight frown, his eyes on Joe.

"Can we go start out lessons now?" Jackie interrupted, and Joe shot her a grateful glance.

Although she knew perfectly well what Jackie was doing, Beth decided to let them off this time, "Alright the two of you may be excused. Don't hurry through your lessons!" Beth called after them as they rushed out of the dining room.

********************************************************

Joe and Jackie worked hard all that morning and by the that afternoon they were finished with their studies. Their tutor, David Stewart was very pleased with their progress and let them off early with his blessing.

"Mama? Mama?" "Mama?" the voices of Joe and Jackie drifted to Beth's ears. With a smile playing on her lips she went to find the two apples of her heart.

"There you are Mama! We're ready to go shopping." Jackie said excitedly, while Joe hung back behind her with a small smirk.

"Alright dears, but I'm afraid I can't go with you right now I have a meeting with Mrs. Whitehall to discuss a fund raising event for the San Fransisco orphanage. Why don't you go find Drake and take him with you?" Beth trusted her children but until they were a little older she required them to have supervision while on the streets of San Francisco. William Drake was a young man of about 25 and served as a rather multi purpose house help, and was quite trustworthy.

"That's fine Mama, Drake's a lot of fun!" Joe said with a smile. "But we will miss you Mama..."

"Not likely! Now you two get out of here!" Beth said with a laugh.

"Drake?"

"Yes Joe?"

"Hey why don't you give up on rearranging that closet and come see San Francisco with us?"

"Hmm what part of San Francisco?"

"Well to be honest with you not my favorite part. I believe some very fine clothing establishments."

"And you want me too----"

"Oh come on Drake, you'll survive and it will be fun." Jackie interrupted. while shaking her head at both of them.

"Well on one condition." Drake said with a mischievous grin.

"And what's that?"

" You keep that brother of yours in line..."

"Why...What! I ...most certainly don't ----" Joe spluttered

"Deal! just don't tell Mama I'm doing it she thinks that's what your going for." Jackie said with a grin

"Don't worry." Drake said in a mock serious tone. "Wild horses couldn't drag it from me..."

"Yes, but what about my Mother?"

So the rest of the afternoon was spend in playful fun and banter. Both were quite satisfied with their purchases and were looking forward to the dance...

***********************************************

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story, I almost quit a couple of times but your comments have kept me going. If y'all stick with me and with a little luck this story may actually get finished...

And don't worry about the new developments in this chapter, all will be right in the end....


	8. Chapter 8

That evening Joe and Alan had a talk about gambling. It became quite clear that Joe was expected to put off playing poker with friends at least until he was 16, and even then gambling was not a habit Joe was supposed to develop. And really Joe didn't mind all that much, he did enjoying poker, but he would be 16 in 6 months and he knew that Alan and Beth were just doing this because they loved him.

So he just said "Yes, Sir." received a hug from Alan and he was forgiven.

However it did give him just one more reason to wish his 16 birthday would hurry up. Alan and Beth had promised to get Joe a handgun to wear at the ranch for his next birthday. He still couldn't wear it in San Francisco since it would be considered inappropriate there but if he was honest Joe had to admit the need for a gun in San Francisco was less, at least in the areas of town he was allowed to frequent.

Now if he and Jackie were allowed to explore a little more of San Francisco, Joe was sure he could find a use for that gun...

-----------------------------------

Jackie was heading down the stairs to search for Joe and some form amusement, when she spotted her brother on his way out of the living room.

"Hey Joe, you want to play chess?" Jackie called after him.

"Sure Jackie, but right now I'm on the trail..." Joe shot a quick glance over his shoulder at her but then continued on his way.

"Of what?" Jackie asked as she hurried up to catch him.

Joe looked at him with surprise, as though shocked hadn't noticed what he had. So he abruptly said, "Stop."

For a moment Joe and Jackie just stood there, "Do you detect what I detect?"

Then a light went on in Jackie's head, "Hmmm I seem to detect a rather tantalizing sweet aroma wafting from the kitchen, that could only mean Andre is making cookies."

"Very good, little sister, there is hope for you yet." Joe said with a condescending smile.

"Well by the time you get your nose out of the air, there won't be any cookies left!" Jackie huffed as she started for the kitchen.

"Hold it little sister, this daring raid will require careful planning!"

"Like?"

"You knock over the flour bin while I steal the cookies?" Joe said with a mischievous grin.

"I think just rattling some pots will suffice and have less far reaching consequences, than spreading flour all over the floor."

"Alright then, as I am a gallant gentleman I will provide the diversion for you to steal the cookies."

"Very well then, charge..."

A few moments later a massive clattering was heard from the kitchen area, followed by a very upset sounding Andre. Then two small figures suddenly darted past the maid Rosie who just shook her head and abandoned her investigation. After all she knew just what the trouble in the kitchen was now...

Andre came out of the kitchen a few moments later muttering about fine French cooking being so unappreciated and about naughty little children.

"Rosie, what am I going to do with them?"

"I think they are beyond help Andre." Rosie said as a smile lightened her rosy cheeks that had given her her nickname, no one quite knew what the 26 year olds real name was.

"Oui, so true. They will not enjoy their dinner now, the young...." Andre trailed off

"Scoundrels?" Rosie suggested

"Oui, scoundrels!"

"Yet you always forgive them." Rosie said with a smile.

"Don't we all..." Andre muttered as he headed back to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile at a safe distance upstairs the two culprits were enjoying their spoils...

"Andre makes the best cookies, sis." Joe said with a contented smile.

"Without a doubt." Jackie concurred

Then after a moments pause she added, "You know you didn't have to dent half the pots in the house just for a little diversion, I wasn't that obvious while I was grabbing the cookies. "

"That wasn't my fault! Besides, we just barely made it out as it was."

"Regardless of fault, unfortunately Andre's getting wise to our tactics."

"So we just change the game next time..." Joe said as a mischievous glint filled his eyes.

"And how do we do that?" Jackie said with a similar gleam.

"Next time." Joe promised.

So Jackie shook her head in an impatient gesture and then changed the subject. "How about that game of chess, the cookies may improve your game."

"My game? My tactics are remarkable, and Alfred's been giving me a few tips." Alfred their elderly butler also happened to be an excellent chess player and had taken great joy in imparting some of these skills to Joe and Jacklyn these past few months. Although the tall thin austere British gentleman would never admit it.

"Well bring it on!" and soon a heated battle raged on the chess board.

There was an especially long pause as Jackie pondered a particularly difficult move.

"Hey Jackie where are Pa and Mama?

"I think they're doing something in Pa's office downstairs. Why?" Jackie said in a distant tone.

"Just wondering, I haven't seen them since I had that discussion with Pa earlier."

"Some discussion that must of been." Jackie mumbled her mind still on the game.

"It wasn't so bad. Are you planning on moving any time in the near future?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, there."

"Jackie, Jackie," Joe said as he shook his head. "You really should focus on the game more..." And Joe slowly moved a piece forward.

"Oh nuts!" Jackie muttered.

"Yes, I think we can call this game over." Joe said with a smug smile.

"It isn't over yet! Besides that wouldn't of happened if you hadn't been distracting me..."

"Who me? I just asked you one little question, If you can't retain you concentration against such minor grievances who I am to blame!"

"Yea whatever, mind you mouth and set up the board again." Jackie said a little crossly

********************************************************

In far away Nevada a rather different conversation was taking place.

"Will you be ready to go, Adam?" Ben asked in a bland tone

"Yes, Sir." Adam replied in a short crisp tone. He'd talked like that since Joe died, Ben realized absentmindedly but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care.

After all that was why he was getting away from the ranch, he just didn't care about being the 'strong upright Ben Cartwright'. He needed to get away from the ranch and its ill reminders, and the constant responsibility that came with being Ben Cartwright, and so he was fleeing to San Fransisco. It had mildly surprised him when Adam, Hoss, and Cliff had decided to come with him. But then again nothing really shocked him to much anymore he was just to numb and grief stricken to feel much.

He suspected that Adam, Hoss, and Cliff were coming for the same reasons. For a moment as he stood there in Adam's doorway watching him pack the father in Ben started to tell him that he needed to do something about that, that these reasons and these feelings were a problem, but just as fast the new Ben Cartwright took over and squelched these feelings with a grief stricken sigh.

So satisfied that Adam would be ready to leave tomorrow Ben continued on to Hoss' room.

"Will you be ready to go, Hoss?"

"Sure." Hoss' answer was short and spoken so you could barely hear it. Ben realized Hoss had withdrawn like this since Joe's death but with a detached air he felt, said, and did nothing about this. Instead he just turned and walked away...

18 hours later

They'd only been on the stage for 2 hours and already Adam was feeling every rut and bounce. He knew it would be a long ride to San Fransisco and they'd all be sore by the time they got there. But the fact was it just didn't matter, the anguish of their souls far outweighed any physical discomfort.

He remembered when they had met Cliff at the stage. He had looked reasonably neat and was presentable, but he was changed. He was thin, his face drawn, his eyes sad, and He spoke only when he had to.

Ben had greeted Cliff at the stage.

"Cliff." He'd said with a nod.

"Sir." Cliff had said with a answering nod.

It had struck Adam that Cliff had still said sir, that even in his terse greeting he had retained a measure of his polite breeding. It's funny he thought the things that cling to you in grief. It was odd that he'd kept the Ponderosa running since Joe's death. Most people thought it was because he was being responsible. But inside Adam knew they truly had no idea what was really driving him...

********************************************************************************************

Miles and miles away in San Fransisco a conversation was taking place that very much concerned these travelers from Nevada...

"What are we going to do about this?" Beth was asking Alan in his office.

Alan quickly reread the article again as though looking for answers...

_We are pleased to announce that the affluent Ben Cartwright, owner of the Ponderosa ranch in Nevada will grace San Francisco with his presence. Accompanying him are his two sons Adam and Eric, along with the handsome young businessman Clifton Blackwell...They are expected to arrive sometime late this week...The reason for their visit of indeterminate length has been the subject of great discussion....Both the Cartwrights and Mr. Blackwell have recently suffered from tragic family deaths. Ben Cartwright's 15 year old son was brutally murdered recently along with the 14 year old sister of Clifton Blackwell while the Blackwells were visiting the Cartwrights. The senseless deaths of these innocent youths is deeply mourned by the families and it is speculated that sorrow has driven these prominent figures to seek refuge in our vibrant city..._

"We'll leave." Alan finally spoke up.

"What do you mean leave?" Beth asked her face reflecting her confusion.

"At the breakfast table you were talking about forging new memories, so that is what we'll do. We can take an extensive international trip, to ensure the kids will not come in contact with the Cartwrights and Mr. Blackwell." Alan said with a smile

"We'd need to leave soon. Where will we go?"

"Anywhere, around the world if they want to." Alan said in a relaxed manner. "I can make some business contacts and use the trip to further the Darron enterprises as well. It really would be fun and a wonderful experience for the kids, security concerns aside."

"Yes, I suppose it would at that..."

They resolved to tell the kids at the table the next day. So they went and found Joe and Jacklyn playing chess and began to engage as parents, satisfied for the moment that the family known as the Darrons were safe...


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning...

"Hey Jackie look at this!" Joe said waving one of the San Francisco papers around.

"What?" Jackie asked

"Joseph, please lower your voice and sit down at the table!" Beth admonished her son as he headed towards the table. " You are already late this morning. Breakfast is served at a certain time and we expect you to be at the table on time."

Joe looked contrite and quickly made his apologies, "I'm sorry Mama, I'll be here on time tomorrow."

"See that you do." Beth said with a smile, Joe definitely wasn't an early morning person.

After a small pause Jackie returned to the issue at hand, "What's in the article, Joe?"

"Oh yes..." Joe said as he returned his attention to the paper. "There's a man coming to San Francisco who owns that big ranch in Nevada...the Ponderosa. Anyway, Mr. Cartwright and his sons are coming and I bet they'd be real fun to meet."

"Cool, I'd love to talk to them about their ranch and Nevada!" Jackie said with an excited smile.

"Yes, we could just happen to be at the stage depot and happen to introduce ourselves..." Joe said with a mischievous smile. "But we'd have to be careful, they'll be sort of sad."

"Sad?" Jackie asked

"They're coming to get away from everything. Mr. Cartwright's son was just murdered and a friend's daughter too. Hey, their the same age as we are, 15 and 14. I wonder what their names were? We'll have to meet the Cartwrights at -----"

"Actually Son, I don't think you'll be able---" Alan started to tell his son he wouldn't be able to meet Mr. Cartwright since they would be leaving, when Jackie interrupted.

"Mama, what are you wearing for the Orphan's Charity Ball on Saturday?" Jackie asked her mother. She suspected her father had been about to say they couldn't meet the Cartwrights, so she determined to change the subject, thinking if she could direct the conversation away from the Cartwrights her father might forget to tell them they couldn't meet them. Why her father didn't want them to meet she had no idea.

Joe saw what Jackie was doing and played along. "You see Mama, Jackie has become very obsessed with what everyone's wearing." Joe inserted with a long suffering look at Jackie, thinking of his recent coerced shopping trip.

"And I'm more obsessed with that than you are with guns?" Jackie fired back with a challenging look

"But they have at least two of these balls practically every week." Joe said as he rolled his eyes

"At least balls are a less violent tendency!"

"Really? Some balls can turn pretty interesting. Besides you want a gun almost as much as I do!" Joe said with a smirk.

"Joseph and Jacklyn! A little quieter at the table please. How the two of you avoid murdering each other is beyond me..." Beth interrupted their playful teasing, for in the end she knew thats all it was. Because they had trouble finding adequate outlets for their energy, they had a constant battle of wit going. It kept them amused and really for them it was an expression that they cared as much as anything else.

"Oh Mama you know we're just having fun." Jackie said with a twinkle in her eye. "However if we can return to my original question, what do you plan on wearing?"

"Actually Jackie, I don't think we are going to be able to attend the Orphan's Charity Ball." Beth said with a glance at Alan.

"I started to explain why earlier before a certain young lady interrupted." Alan said with a stern look at Jacklyn.

"What do you mean, we aren't attending? We've already made all the plans!" Jackie said looking disappointed while Joe smirked. But then if you looked past the twist of the lips you could see the disappointment on Joe's face as well. Despite all the teasing Joe enjoyed a party and dancing almost as much as Jackie. "But I am sorry I interrupted Pa." Jackie finished with an appropriately contrite look.

So Joe entered the discussion as well, "I really should go Mama, I already sort of promised to dance some with Amy." Even though Joe wasn't really supposed to be dating yet until he was 16 (sigh) he did normally agree to meet someone there at these dances. Besides until he was allowed to wander San Francisco on his own, at age 16 (definitely the magic number) he really had no practical means of transportation.

"Amy Layton? That's funny I sort of agreed to dance some with her brother, Joshua." Jackie said with a thoughtful look.

" I'm sorry about the change in plans, but once you hear why I really don't think you'll mind." Alan interjected.

"Why?" Joe and Jackie both asked simultaneously. They were curious now that they had both seen the twinkle in Alan's eyes.

"Well your mother and I thought it might be a nice idea to go on a trip together as a family."

"Where?" Joe and Jackie both asked again. Then they started at the timing and turned and gave each other a strange look.

Alan and Beth both chuckled at their children's antics. "Wherever you want to go dears." Beth said with a smile

"I thought if you liked," Alan continued with a grin."We could travel to the east coast, and stop wherever you'd like along the way and from there visit Europe and wherever you want after that. "

"That sounds great, Pa!"

"Can we stop by New Orleans?"

Jackie and Joe both responded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you are looking forward to it. There are always charity balls to attend and I'm sure you can meet Mr. Cartwright another time." Alan said as he smiled at the children who sat on each side of him. Then after a pause he asked, "Why would you want to stop by New Orleans, Joe?

"Well I was talking with some of the guys the other day and its supposed to be a really fun city" Joe answered carefully as he decided not to mention some of the particular delights that had been mentioned.

"Papa, could we visit China and Japan?" Jackie asked in an excited voice.

She and Joe had become fascinated with languages when they had started learning French from their tutor David. They could now converse fairly fluently in French much to Andre's delight. Joe and Jackie had been trying to learn Chinese so they could communicate with the many Chinese workers in San Francisco and she knew that if they could actually visit China they would pick up the language even faster. Japan had a certain mystic about it as well, and maybe they could even pick up a little of the Japanese language while they were there.

"Yes, we can go wherever you want but there are a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Joe and Jackie both asked, then each threw the other a rather irritated look.

"Don't worry." Alan said with a smile." It's nothing the two of you can't handle. All your mother and I ask, is that you keep up with your studies while we travel. I'll see that David gives you your books and assignments. Also in each place we visit you will be required to immerse yourself in its history and language. There will be plenty of time for you to learn and still have plenty of free time. Deal?"

"Deal, Pa." Joe said with a nod and smile

"Sure, Pa" Jackie acknowledged as well.

"What if we took a ship out to Japan and then China first, and then sailed to Europe and from there return across the states?" Beth said thoughtfully thinking there would be less chance of them encountering the Cartwrights this way. After all they were coming by stage and even if it was remote they might meet unless they left by sea.

"That sound perfect darling." Alan said as he too followed her line of thinking.

"Why do we need to leave right away though?" Joe suddenly asked

"Because with business and everything if I put it off we may never actually get away." Alan said in a reasonable tone, even though he knew his actually reason for leaving was much more important to him. "Joe, the best way to escape stiff starched business men is to catch them off guard..." Alan continued in a serious contemplative tone, that ended in with the smallest twitch of a smile.

Joe and Jackie both giggled at that. "Are you sure it'll be alright to leave your business Pa?" Jackie asked in a suddenly serious tone, after all she didn't want to get Pa in trouble.

"No, don't worry. We'll get away before they know I'm gone and we'll use the opportunity to make some business contacts." Alan reassured her. "Today's Tuesday and I'd like to leave by Thursday if we could."

"Can we leave that fast?" Joe asked, thinking of the tickets and all the arraignments that would need to be made.

"I think we can if the two of you have more time by taking a couple of days off school..."

"Really? That's great!" Joe said surprised, they almost never skipped school.

"Thanks, Pa. We'll start getting ready today. Jackie said

"Alright, I'll have Stephen pick up the tickets today." Alan said thinking that this would be a great job to pass on to his personal assistant.

"Pa, I think first Jackie and I should go see the Laytons to explain why we won't be at the dance and then we'll start getting ready."

"That sounds fine, son. I'll give you a list of things we'll need to buy and you can pick them up while you're out." Beth said.

"Sure Mom, we can do that, I don't mind shopping." Jackie said with a smile.

"Too bad though, I really did want to meet Mr. Cartwright." Joe said with a sigh as he rose from the table.

"Yea..." Jackie said with a small frown as she followed him out of the dining room.

After Jackie and Joe hurried off, Alan walked around the table and gently pulled Beth to her feet. He tilted her chin up and kissed he softly at first but then with more passion, until finally they separated breathlessly.

"I love you so much." Alan said still holding Beth close

"I love you too..." came the soft reply

*******************************************************

2 hours later

"Do you think Amy and Joshua will be upset?" Jackie inquired as their buggy pulled up to the Layton residence.

"Well I would hope so!" Joe said with a grin

"So if Joshua doesn't act too upset about me missing the dance I'll just slap him huh?" Jackie asked with a mischievous smirk

"No, I wouldn't quite do that, but you might trip 'accidentally' and step on his toes..."

"Your so helpful..." Jackie said with a tinge of sarcasm and a wry grin. "Why did both our dates have to live in the same house this is so awkward." Jackie continued with a slightly discontented look.

"Well If you want I could go call at the back door for Amy and hope Joshua doesn't notice. Or maybe I could even go disguised, if I borrowed a torn up coat and a big hat I could pull down over my eyes I might go unnoticed. "

"Don't be ridiculous Joe!" Jackie with an exasperated tone but with a secretly amused smile.

"That's good because I'm not sure I the coat could cover up my magnetic personality, and I had thought you would be proud of such a dashing escort." Joe said with a smirk that quickly changed into a grin.

Jackie just rolled her eyes and tried to hide her answering grin. She was glad Joe wasn't really conceited, because if he actually believed all the stuff he said about himself he would be completely insufferable.

"We'll be right out Drake." Joe said as they started towards the house.

"Sure, how often have I heard that before!" Drake called after them

An hour later Joe and Jackie emerged from the house to find Drake napping in the buggy.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"He could be faking."

"There's one easy way to find out..."

"And I don't want to know what it is." Drake said as he pushed his hat back and sat up, having been aroused by their whispers. "I thought you were coming right back out?"

"You see we were unavoidable detained." Jackie said innocently

"How shocking." Drake said mildly. "How did everything go?" Drake asked he flicked the reins and urged the horses forward.

"Very well actually, all the young men in San Francisco will be dressed in black to mourn the departure of the lovely and engaging Miss Jacklyn Nicole Darron. "

"Oh hush, Joe." Jacklyn said with an elbow in the ribs to emphasize the point. "Everything went fine Drake, the Laytons were very understanding." she continued in a mild tone.

"She's got a killer left elbow Drake." Joe moaned from the back

"Don't worry Joe we'll be arriving at the first shop soon." Drake said in a voice that didn't sound overly sympathetic.

*******************************************

On Wednesday afternoon packing and hurried preparations were still in full swing. Joe was having a delightful time. Between moving items his mother was about to pack every time she turned around, 'helping' Jackie pack by including items like a coffee cup or a piece of kindling, or asking the house employees for help in riddles and nonsensical questions; he kept himself quite amused. On the other hand everyone else was about ready to strangle him.

-----------------------------------

"Joe did you see where I put that blouse? I was sure it was on the bed, you did move it didn't you!"

-----------------------------------

"Joe I don't need a stick of firewood in my trunk!"

"It might get cold sis."

"Then we'll deal with it when we get there! So help me if you 'assist' me anymore I'm going to..."

----------------------------------

"Can you say that one more time sir?"

----------------------------------

These desperate pleas for reason rose from all over the house. Finally Beth, Jackie, and the butler Alfred walked Joe back to his room in silence, at least silence on their side.

"Don't you need any help?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys a little more, don't you understand?"

"Alfred I had one more thing I needed to ask you, how about it?"

"Mama don't you need help finding that comb you misplaced?"

Joe called over his shoulder as they hurried him forward to his room. Finally Alfred held the door open while Jackie and Beth pushed him inside.

"Now you stay in this room young man until you finish packing! I want this completed by dinner time and if you finish before then I suggest you find something else to occupy yourself otherwise I might have to ask Eleanor Wharton if she could occupy you in your free time." Do I make myself clear?" Beth stated in a deceptively low and calm voice. But there was enough menace behind that voice to make a man twice his size step back.

"Quite clear, Mama. I'm sure I can stay in here that long to pack if I don't have to help everyone else anymore." Joe said with a sunny smile. Beth rolled her eyes, Jackie grimaced, and Alfred raised an eyebrow. Then the three of them stormed out and shut the door a bit harder than strictly necessary.

Joe winced now that they had left. How could his mother think of asking that Eleanor over! She'd been shamelessly chasing him for weeks, and she was seventeen! He didn't think he could bear to hear that screeching giggle or listen to her senseless prattle for another month at least. She's latched on to him at a dance last week when he'd made the mistake of not taking anyone and it had taken him half the night to get rid of her. He needed a recovery period. Imagine spending the afternoon with her, just because I was being helpful. He shuddered. But dismissing these dismal thoughts he turned to finish his packing, his mind already on the trip and all the fun they would have.

***************************************************************************

Finally Thursday morning arrived. The Darrons where standing on the boat dock. The Cartwrights were on a stage pulling into San Francisco. The Darrons embarked on the boat and as it pulled away waved happily to friends who had come to see them off. As the shore disappeared from sight Joe and Jackie were already excitedly talking about exploring the ship and the trip to come. Ben, Adam, and Hoss walked into their hotel and settled into their rooms. As Ben stared out his window over San Francisco, he saw the bustling streets teeming with activity, people, talk, and laughter. It reminded him of his son, who had been so full of life. The son he had lost. But he continued to stare out the window with dry eyes. He had no more tears for Joseph, the sorrow had settled into a deeper resident anguish, and tears where now an inadequate expression of the life, the love, and the laughter that had been taken from him when his youngest son was so cruelly murdered.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cartwrights and Cliff's visit in San Francisco stretched to a month. The Ponderosa deteriorating in their absence but not beyond repair and their foreman was a good one. They attended various social gatherings and enjoyed all the delights San Francisco had to offer. They enjoyed the fine music in the concert hall and the tinny piano on the Barbary coast, they attended balls that showed San Francisco's finest and they enjoyed sweeping the floor in the arms of a dance hall girl, and they visited San Francisco's leading citizens as well as its beautiful club ladies.

For all appearances they were beginning to recover. The Cartwrights began to interact quite well with other people. They were more subdued but they were beginning to emerge from their shell of grief. However their relationship with each other was still as closed as ever. They only spoke to each other when absolutely necessary and spent as little time in each other's company as possible. They were beginning to recover as individuals but as a family they simply weren't complete without Joe.

Cliff seemed to be emerging as well. He mingled quite well even though there was a lingering air of sadness about him. His relationship with the Cartwrights were still a silent one. They could enjoy each other's company as long as it was enjoyed in silence.

The Cartwrights and Cliff had heard about quite a bit about the Darrons as they attended San Francisco's social gatherings. The Darrons were the first family in the city and their departure was greatly mourned. The Cartwrights and the Darrons would have inevitably seen each other had the Darrons been in San Francisco as they were both wealthy families attending San Francisco's finest gatherings. At first the Cartwrights expressed an interest in meeting the Darrons, but as they heard about the 15 year old Darron who sounded so much like Joe their enthusiasm cooled. For they had no wish to be reminded about that which they had chosen to escape. Cliff's shifted his attention as well after hearing about the young lady Darron.

San Francisco was a city full of life and activity and as the visitors from Nevada spent more time there they found themselves beginning to feel and live again as the numbness of grief slowly wore away. The remorse, the regret, and the agony of loss were still there; ever constant as their hearts were broken beyond repair. But as they learned to deal with the grief they learned to bear the pain and to suppress those feeling so that life became tolerable once again.

************************************************************

The Darrons trip accomplished everything Alan and Beth had ever hoped for.

Joe and Jackie loved China and Japan, they studied the languages of both countries voraciously while there and purchased native books to continue their studies. After stopping briefly in Africa, a place both children found fascinating, the Darrons continued on to Europe. They traveled all over Europe and England, learning, enjoying, and bonding as a family as they shared experiences and created new memories. Joe and Jackie showed an incredible aptitude in languages and spent extensive amounts of time learning languages wherever they went. In each country they purchased books that would aid their studies later.

In Italy the children developed a new appreciation for music and during their time in Rome and Florence they dedicated themselves to learning all about music and instruments.

In England they celebrated Joe's 16th birthday, where he was given an exquisitely crafted handgun and gun belt. No expense was spared in this beautiful yet practical pistol. While it avoided heavy or gaudy decoration, gun and belt were made of the best materials. The gun was all black with his initials in gold and artistic silver inlays, and the gun belt followed a similar design. He was also given a more basic pistol and belt set that would attract less attention, being a simpler looking gun with a brown gun belt. Joe was already quite familiar with the rules and use of a handgun, as Alan had been teaching him to use one at the ranch for some time, so he was even allowed to wear it during some of their travels.

Jackie enjoyed his gift almost as much as Joe did, and they both practiced with the gun whenever they left the city to see some of the beautiful countryside. Officially Jackie wasn't supposed to handle a gun as it was completely unorthodox for any lady especially one of her class to do so. However Alan and Beth preferred to look the other way, and she had already used rifles and pistols quite extensively on the ranch with her brother and any ranch hand she could wheedle to see things her way.

"Come on Joe it's my turn, Pa and Mama, will be back soon." Jackie said as she turned from watching her brother's quick draw to glance back at the hill that Alan and Beth had disappeared over, ostensibly to visit a business contact at his country estate. It was supposed to be a short meeting and Joe and Jackie had opted to remain at a safe little plot of English countryside and practice shooting. Jackie thought the division of the gun was not quite equal though and gave Joe a nudge with her elbow to emphasize the point.

"Hey, it is my gun. Besides all this practice is starting to pay off, I think I'm getting pretty fast, though not to be self serving of course. " Joe said with a grin. Yet he was already handing over the gun so Jackie could fire at the line of targets they had set up. For all his talk he really wasn't extremely possessive with his gun, but he was very careful with it. So as Jackie began to fire he stepped back to a safe distance.

"Yea whatever, just don't take on Doc Holiday yet, kid." Jackie said with a smirk. Yet she had to admit her Joe was getting fast, dangerously fast. He'd have to be careful about that.

"Kid? I'm older than you little sister in case you hadn't noticed, besides I'm leaving Doc Holiday for you." Joe said as he sank down into the grass and pulled his hat over his head.

"Why would you do that?" Jackie asked completely forgetting about the 'little' barb after he completed his second thought.

"Cuz I'm to tired to deal with gunslingers sis..." He said with a yawn.

"Hey you can't go to sleep! And the word is 'because' not 'cuz', brother." Jackie said as she kicked his foot with her riding boot.

"You wanna bet?"

" It's 'want to bet'" Jackie said as she dropped Joe's now empty gun on his exposed abdomen and elicited a loud groan. "And yes I bet I can make it up that hill before you can!" Jackie called over her shoulder as she flung herself in the saddle and took off."

"CHEATER!" Joe called as quickly holstered his gun and sprinted to his horse. Not wasting any time he started the horse running as he clung to the pommel of the saddle with his legs pulled up, he carefully timed it and the touching his feet to the ground used his momentum to vault into the saddle.

Joe was hot on Jackie's heels as they raced their steeds up the incline, but the race was too short for Joe close the gap Jackie's lead had left, so Jackie pulled up on the top of the hill first, triumphantly.

"Haha I win!" Jackie said with a grin

"A victory tainted by deception and vice tis no triumph at all!" Joe said in a somber condemning tone

"Who said that?" Jackie asked with a small frown.

"A great mind, whose name bore the initials J.A.D." Joe said in a grandiose voice with an expansive sweep of his arm and a small bow from atop his saddle.

"I wonder who that could be..." Jackie said as though she was frantically searching for the name. " I can't think of any great minds with the initials J.A.D..."

In fact Jackie was so busy looking bemused she didn't see the hand snaking towards her until it snatched her hat off her head. The owner of the hand then raced off with a yell as he waved his prize over his head.

Her first though was _oh you are in trouble now my brother..._but all she had time to yell at him before urging her horse after him was a simplistic, "Give that back!"

************************************************

After experiencing Europe they continued onward to the US and spend some time in Boston. From there the Darrons traveled down to New Orleans as Joe requested and while they were there...

"Hey Pa do you think Jackie and I could go explore a little while you go on your business meeting?" Joe asked with an innocent pleading expression. New Orleans had been fun so far, but after 3 days there he was ready to enjoy some of the, well shall we say the other side of New Orleans. Joe knew he would never be able to do that unless he and Jackie could lose Alan and Beth.

"No, young man we've already had this discussion! I do not think it is safe for you and your sister to go traipsing around a unfamiliar city, especially New Orleans." Alan said in a stern and slightly exasperated tone.

"But Pa---"

"No buts, Joe." Then seeing Jackie open her mouth he added, "And that includes you Jackie." seeing the disappointed looks on their faces he had to smile. "Joe, Jackie, listen to me please. It's not that I want to spoil you fun or that I don't trust you. It's just that this can be a dangerous city and I want you to stay safe, okay?

"Yes, Sir." They both said as they reluctantly returned his smile.

"Alright then I'm off to my meeting you two be good." Alan called over his shoulder as he started towards the door. He stopped and gave Beth a quick kiss and then left with a parting grin at Joe and Jackie. "Those two could charm the venom out of a rattlesnake..." Alan muttered under his breath as he walked downstairs through the hotel lobby.

"Do you two want to go somewhere?" Beth asked with a smile, hoping to soften their disappointment.

"No that's alright Mama, I think I would like to read for a while." Joe said with a disarming smile and started towards his room.

"Well I'm going to go write a letter, I'll be in my room If you need me." Beth said to Jackie and crossed the common room in their suite and quietly shut the door to her and Alan's room.

"Sure, Mama." Jackie called after her and then started for Joe's room, her eyes filled with suspicion.

Jackie entered the room without knocking to find Joe lazing casually on the bed a book held open in his hands. "What's going on?" Jackie asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked innocently

"I mean that whole bit 'I think I would like to read' stated with angelic innocence."

"I did look innocent didn't I?" Joe said a bit anxious.

"As a baby, now what are you trying to pull?"

"You don't think I'm innocent?"

Jackie smirked, "You? Never, now how do we leave?"

"Leave are we going somewhere?"

"Well aren't we?" Jackie said with a sly grin

"Of course we are, out the window." Joe said returning the grin.

Jackie leaned back and studied him for a minute, then walked around him as though he were a strange specimen of some sort.

"And stop looking at me like I'm a nut!" Joe said in a frustrated tone and stepped towards the window.

"Did you forget about the 30 foot drop outside this window?"

"No of course not!"

"Then how?"

"A ladder, more specifically the ladder belonging to the men next door who are washing windows. I've observed they are washing all the windows on this street, it is now 6:00 and I estimate by 6:30 they will be working on the hotel and at my window. I believe that if the price is right they will be quite willing to let us use their ladder."

"It might work.." Jackie said reluctantly.

"From there we meet Jacob and his sister for a evening of fun." Joe finished. It should work, and Jacob was the perfect guide. He was born and bred in New Orleans. He knew just about everything there was to know about New Orleans, and he also knew how to have fun. He was 17 and worked as a gambler and a little of everything else. How Joe and Jackie had met him was another story, but now he was to be their guide for a tour of the wild side of New Orleans.

"You need to go do something in your room now and meet me back here at 6:20." Joe said now as he turned back to his book.

"Why? My company isn't as delightful as that book?" Jackie looked slightly put out at his abrupt dismissal.

"No to the contrary I can't even really read this book, it's in German." He turned the book so she could see the unfamiliar text. "It's just that I expect mom will be in here shortly to check on me and if she sees you here it might make her suspicious."

"Her, believe us to be up to mischief? Never!" Jackie laughed as she headed out the door.

Sure enough 10 minutes later Joe heard a knock on his door, which he greeted with a smile. He found his correct assessment of his Mother's strategy brought a sense of exhilaration.

But the smile was gone a second later, he had to make this good. So all he said was a simple, "Come in."

*****************************************************************

20 minutes later

"Hello kind sir, how are you on this fine day. " Joe greeted the gruff slightly dirty looking window washer through the open window.

"I'll be doin' better once you close that winder so I c'n wash it." He said in a even voice that hinted or boredom and irritation.

"In just a moment my good fellow, but first if I might have a word with you?" Joe using his best persuasive smile.

"It doin' look like I gots a choice does it?" The man asked looking like he knew full well the question would be ignored. " Ladders be such a horribal place to hold a confab..." He muttered under his breath to no one in particular with a groan

"What a marvelously keen insight you have sir! For you have gotten to the heart of the matter, your ladder." Joe said in a cheerful tone, knowing this man would be easily persuaded.

"Mye Ladder?" The man drawled

"Yes I wondered if you might consent for me and my companion to use it to make a hasty exit through this window?" Joe said as he motioned to Jackie behind him.

"Now why'd ya wanna do thet? I can't have every gent in New Orleans trapesing down m' ladder!" The man said in an emphatic tone.

"Why would I wish to use this unconventional means of exit? Shall we say the front door is not an option due to concerns about certain persons we might encounter along the way. Why would you allow such a thing? Let's put it this way, how does five dollars of pure profit sound to you?"

The man had an uncomprehending look on his face until he heard about the cash. "five dollars?"

"Most certainly my friend."

"What about my partner?" The man nodded down to the man holding the ladder below him.

"Shall we say ten dollars then?"

"I b'lieve I can do thet, just hurry."

"Of course, my good man." Joe said as he handed him 10 dollars.

The man quickly hurried down the ladder with Joe and Jackie following him one at a time.

Leaving the two workers to enjoy their spoils, Joe and Jackie hurried off to their meeting spot.

"You sounded like a cheap swindler, or a gambler." Jackie hissed at him as they walked.

"It worked didn't it?" Joe said in a self satisfied tone. "Besides it wasn't that different than how we're supposed to talk in a 'proper social setting'." Joe said with a smirk.

Joe and Jackie manner of speaking changed some depending on who they were with. At home they used words like cuz, wanna, or yea; on occasion. Around their tutor David though, heaven forbid. They'd spend the whole afternoon writing 'proper English'. In formal settings they used the expanded vocabulary and proper grammer they'd been taught.

"I guess the vocabulary was similar, but what's with that oily tone?"

"Oily? I'll have you know that was pure persuasiveness!" Joe said indignantly

"Oh please spare us..." Jackie murmured

*****************************************************************

The evening was fast and furious. Joe and Jackie had never had so much fun in their lives, that they could remember at least. First thing they did after meeting Jacob was change into appropriate clothing, their clothes were from New Orleans as they bought clothes at each location they visited but the New Orleans clothes they bought from Jacob were in a completely different class. For one thing, the dress Jackie now wore was cut lower and more provocatively than anything the high society in San Francisco wore, Beth would have had a fit. Yet it had an simple elegance about it that kept it classy. Joe now truly looked like a gambler, a very handsome gambler, and somehow he looked more dangerous dressed as he was.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked as she emerged with her new dress on.

Jacob whistled "Hmmm are you sure you want to see New Orleans tonight because I'm sure I could think of something else for us to do?" Jacob said as he gave her an admiring smile.

Joe looked a little surprised. "Hey when did my 15 year old kid sister grow into a beautiful young lady?" He whistled too now "You look lovely little sister." But then he turned to Jacob and playfully punched him in the arm. "You better watch it though Jacob, I expect you act like a gentleman."

Jacob grinned at the 'act like a gentleman bit'. "Just to throw everyone off guard eh?" Then he turned to Jackie "Well even a gentleman can take a ladies arm to escort her can't he?"

"Most certainly my gallant knight." Jackie said as she offered him her arm.

"Hey I thought that was my position!" Joe joked as he took Jacob's sister's arm

"Well you do look handsome tonight Joe, but sometimes I like my knight to be someone other than my somewhat troublesome brother." Jackie responded with a smirk

"Somewhat troublesome? My dear sister you'll ruin my reputation, surely I'm more than a little troublesome..."

And so the night was spent in pleasant company and fun. Joe and Jackie visited clubs their parents never would have allowed them in, went to shows that Alan and Beth would never have gone to see, and in general spent their evening enjoying themselves immensely by engaging in forbidden activities. When a couple of men attempted to rob the foursome on their way home, Joe and Jacob handled it quite well and emerged with only a few bruises from the brief fistfight. The two had fled when they realized the two young men even in their slightly inebriated condition were much more of a handful than their usual prey. However the black eye and the bruised jaw Joe sported were sure to give him away to Alan and Beth when he and Jackie returned to the hotel. Jacob had only chuckled though and told him he was pretty good with those fists for sixteen. But then again he wasn't the one who was going to face Alan and Elizabeth Darron later that evening. They did change into their regular clothes at Jacob's apartment before returning, as they realized the less Alan and Beth knew about their outing the better it would be for them.

Finally at 2:00 that morning they dragged into the hotel tired and maybe a little tipsy, Joe with various alcoholic beverages and Jackie with wine, but on the whole in very good condition and in a rather agreeable mood. That is considering the fact they knew they were heading up to face the firing squad.

They parted company with Jacob and his sister just outside the building. Then turning to face each before walking towards that door that now looked so forbidding.

"Well let's go Jackie, just remember to let me do the talking."

"Joe you aren't going to take the blame for all of this, I had just as much fun as you did."

"Just let me handle this." He whispered as they walked through the door.

Alan and Beth who had been standing in the lobby talking to a constable spotted the two immediately. As they ran across the lobby towards them followed by the constable the two wayward youths knew they were in trouble. The extreme worry was quickly replaced by a deep anger after the parents ascertained Joe and Jackie were not seriously injured. So with a dark look at the two Alan thanked the constable and dismissed him to call off the search before he grabbed Joe's shoulder in a bruising grip and escorted him upstairs followed by Beth and Jackie.

"What were you thinking?" Alan asked the two in a dangerous sounding low tone one they were in the room.

Joe sat down hard on the settee next to Jackie and formulated his reply. He considered saying they hadn't been hurt, they'd left a note so their parents wouldn't worry, and no harm had been done; but he realized that would only get them in more trouble. So instead he decided to keep it simple.

"I apologize. I'm sorry we worried you and we went against your wishes." Joe said in a low sincere voice, which required quite a bit of effort with the alcohol still affecting his system. But it was true, he was sorry they had worried and that in order for them to go they had been forced to disobey Alan and Beth. Yet at the same time he knew he wasn't sorry he and Jackie gone and had their night of fun and he knew if asked he'd have to tell that to his parents.

Alan took a deep breath trying to regain control, he had been so very worried. "Well I'm glad you are sorry about those areas, but you don't regret going on your escapade you?" He could sense Joe was withholding something and decided to learn exactly where he stood even if he didn't like the answer.

Again Joe considered a long reply but instead decided on simply sincerity. "No, sir." Jackie nodded next to him and put a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Beth let out a sad sigh and that and Alan muttered something under his breath. He looked at them carefully as he considered his answer. He took in Joe's marked face, and their general disheveled state. He also saw that while they were by no means drunk they bore subtle signs of their alcohol consumption. He knew personally that He was exhausted and quite angry with Joe and Jackie, and he could sense the same feelings in Beth as well. He decided this discussion would be more productive if it was continued in the morning.

"Well the two of you have had quite a night at our expense, but I think it would be better for all of us to continue this discussion in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Joe and Jackie said tiredly. They looked quite relieved.

"Then go straight to bed and we'll see you in the morning." Beth said in a voice that though it was tired brooked no argument.

Joe shot Jackie a look that said they would talk later and then the two of them walked a bit unsteadily to their rooms as Alan and Beth. After tonight the parents wanted to make sure they made it there without detours, Alan and Beth knew that left on their own Joe and Jackie would have plotted about the next morning before going to sleep. Then looking very worn the two went to get some much needed sleep themselves.

The next morning was every bit as bad as Joe would have expected. He had a headache, felt sore from the fight, and received the worst lecture from his parents he'd ever had. The list of restrictions was long and wide, singularly about the only things they didn't affect were his body and his gun. He had extra work, extra school, loss of freedom, loss of privileges, and anything else Alan and Beth could think of. Jackie had a similarly unpleasant experience. He was glad now that they had decided to take their outing at the end of the trip because things were going to be decidedly less fun for the next few weeks.

Alan had also mentioned that he had promised to bring his family to a business meeting he had this morning. The man they were meeting was a little eccentric but wealthy and it would be a good business connection. Now Joe would now have to attend despite the obvious signs that he had been in a fight.

*************************************

"Well Mr. Darron, how are you?"

"Doing fine Mr. Stenson, I'm very glad you could meet with me today."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine this would mean a great increase for me, to be partnered with Darron enterprises. Now why don't you introduce your beautiful family to me. Say what happened to you son, did you run into a pole or something?"

"Excuse me this is my son, Joseph." Alan interrupted with a smile hoping he would forget about the fight. This hope was dispelled when he continued to look at Joe waiting for an explanation.

"Yes sir, I believe I did have a limited encounter with a pole. One with a rather large fist." Joe said with a grin as he decided not to try to avoid the obvious.

"Hmmm is that so." Mr. Stenson said with a amused smile. "Was there a victor in this 'limited encounter'?"

"Yes sir, I have a killer left hook and somehow that obstruction just disappeared." Joe said in a completely serious tone, hoping the man would view it with humor rather than disdain.

Sure enough Mr. Stenson chuckled good-naturedly. "In that case I'm glad I'm not facing that left hook, Joe. Can I call you Joe?" He asked without really waiting for an answer. Then turning back to Alan he said, "You have a fine boy, Mr. Darron. Now how about introducing me to this little lady?"

****************************************

After the meeting they headed back towards the hotel to pack as they were starting for home the next day. The Darrons were walking as the distance wasn't great and they didn't just want to drive by everything in the short time they had remaining. Unfortunately this proved to be trouble later on...

"Pa I think---" Joe suddenly stopped walking "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Alan asked as they all stopped next to a alleyway.

Jackie was listening to now. "It sounds like someone is moaning." And she started down the alleyway.

"Someone must be hurt Alan." Beth said in a concerned voice.

"Jackie wait." Alan called as he rushed behind Joe to follow Jackie as Beth trailed behind them. "it might be a----" But he was interrupted by a sharp shriek that was quickly muffled. Then the Darrons all came to the middle of the alley where Jackie was being held with a hand over her mouth against a hard looking man who had a gun pressed to her head.

"trap." Alan finished quietly as he viewed the four men that had their group surrounded and the youth of about 17 who was picking himself up off the ground. At first glance he appeared to be mortally wounded, but a closer examination showed what seemed to be blood was merely a dark red paint.

Joe had drawn his gun instinctively and had it pointed at the man who was holding his sister. "Let her go." He said his voice calm and deadly.

"Now you better drop that gun, kid or else the young lady here is going to be dead." The man said in English with a heavy French accent.

After the briefest of pauses Joe loosened his grip on the gun and then slowly let it fall.

"She is your sister no?" The man asked as he gave him a curious glance, thinking about how fast he had drawn that gun. Still he kept a tight grip on Jackie holding her firmly against his chest.

Alan protectively stepped in front of Joe now, trying to get the leader to focus on him. "What do you want?" he asked in an icy tone

"Money, monsieur. Whatever you have on your person, now." He commanded then there were murmurs from the other members of the group in French and with a chuckle the man responded to them in the same language. The young man who had been leaning against the wall looking appreciatively at the girl in their leaders grip, now stepped away from the wall grinning lewdly at Jackie. The look appeared even more vile due to the red paint that covered him.

Alan was quickly emptying his pockets desperate to get away from these men. He didn't understand French but he didn't have to, he had understood the meaning behind those words perfectly. Besides one look at Joe's face was all the confirmation he needed.

"Your sister is 17 young man?" The man now addressed Joe who had stepped away from Alan.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." He stated his rage obviously simmering just below the surface.

However the man holding Jackie just laughed at that and made another comment in French. Alan now had a pile of all money in front of him, yet he already knew this wouldn't satisfy the man and he was desperately wishing he had his pistol.

"Take what you came for and leave" Alan said as he took a step back.

"Well we will do that all in good time." The man said as he motioned one of the men to grab the money. He loosened his grip on Jackie and the young man was forcing her chin up to look at him. Liking what he saw he pulled her away from the leader, with a grin. For just a moment the gun the leader was holding pointed at empty space. In that moment Joe saw his chance, and he dived through the air catching the man in the midsection, sending them both tumbling to the ground before he could reshift the gun to point at Alan. The moment Joe made his move, Alan acted instinctively as well. He kicked the man stooping over for the money who fell hard cracking his head he was out for the fight. He used his momentum to bring him alongside the man closest to him who happened to have his gun pointed at Joe. Before he could shift his focus to Alan he was under a vicious attack of flying fists and the gun flew from his hand. Jackie had kicked the young man hard in the shin causing him to release her with a yelp. She stepped back which allowed Beth who had picked up Joe's gun to shoot him in the shoulder. That left one man, who had been standing farthest from the group. He had his gun pointed at Alan and began to squeeze the trigger, just as Alan finished off his opponent and turned to face him. Joe saw the danger posed to his father and leaped off the leader grabbing his fallen gun. As Joe rolled to face the gunmen he fired, catching the gunman in the chest whose shot fired harmlessly into the ground as he fell. Then turning back to the leader, Joe struck him over the head with the gun as he felt his finger's around his throat. With an exhausted sigh Joe let the gun fall from his grip and accepted the hug Beth ran to give him.

Alan gathered his trembling daughter in his arms, his eyes still darting back and forth as he made sure the danger was well and truly passed. Satisfied he began to murmur reassurances to his daughter, as a constable burst into the alley his attention attracted by all the gunfire. The trip to the station was a daze for Joe. He tried not to think of the only dead body, the man he had shot, and his glazed eyes stared sightlessly in front of him.

*****************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

When the Darrons finally arrived at the station Alan and Beth were quickly pulled aside to give a statement, a doctor began treating the four wounded men, and the dead body was placed on a stretcher and covered. Joe and Jackie had been placed in chairs off to the side to observe for the moment. The captain of the station listened to the Darrons quick summary, but began to drift when they went back over details with the sergeant. He was observing the two youths, especially the young man who sat slumped in his chair, so pale and his eyes never leaving the covered body across the room. The young lady seemed to have recovered for the most part, her color was good and she had a hand on her brother's shoulder to comfort him. She seemed to be whispering something, reassurances no doubt, to him but he was off in another world. Realizing the young man needed more assistance he poured a glass of brandy from his desk and walked over to Joe.

"Drink this." He said gently as he squatted down before Joe, blocking his vision of the body.

Joe slowly turned his eyes to meet those of the stranger's bleakly. "What?"

"Drink this, I keep it around here for medicinal purposed only." The captain said with a wink, and then aided Joe to swallow the brandy.

He coughed slightly and slowly the color began to return to his face, as the brandy acted as a stimulant and he began to emerge from his shock.

The captain nodded over his shoulder at the covered body. "That your bullet in him?" The captain addressed Joe even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, sir." Joe said in a whisper.

"Then your the one that saved Mr. Darron's life." The captain said and extended his hand, trying to force him to think about what he'd done and snap him out of his dark contemplations.

Joe started. The captain's tone was actually commending. But he'd killed a man, and in his mind he kept seeing the bullet enter the man's chest with a thud, he saw the blood and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

Moments passed as Joe sat there contemplating the captains words, where Jackie and the captain just watched him anxiously. Then Joe thought back to the whole fight, only this time when he got to the end he didn't shoot the man, and Alan fell dead. The thought scared Joe, it scared him more than anything else. His Pa could actually have died. A shudder ran through him. But after that he slowly reached out and clasped the captains hand.

"I'm Joe Darron, sir." The eyes were still sorrowful and pained but these emotions no longer dominated the emerald green pools, and the captain knew the grief of killing the man would now heal as time passed. This Joe Darron was a fighter, and he would get through this turmoil.

"I didn't want to kill him..." Joe said quietly

"No, but you had no choice." The captain said his voice filled with reassurance and a sense of finality.

"Come on now, lets get the doctor to look over both of you." The captain said with a smile.

Joe smiled back at him, the smile was a little watery but genuine none the less. He had come to terms with killing the man, but he still regretted he'd been forced to do it. But his family was safe, and that, he thought as they walked over to the doctor, was the most important thing.

Alan and Beth who had observed the whole thing out of the corner of their eyes as they gave their statement, smiled. They saw the change in Joe and they knew their young son would be fine now.


	12. Chapter 12

************************************************

The Darron's were now on a train heading towards San Francisco and would be arriving sometime later that day. The Cartwrights and Cliff had left San Francisco some time ago and Alan and Beth felt safe to return.

However Alan was beginning to consider moving his family east to Boston for a variety of reasons. The most urgent reason being that while he had been able to make operating his business from San Francisco work, he could be much more effective in Boston. He would be closer to everything in Boston and he would be able to expand his enterprises even more. It would also make things easier when Joe went to college. His final reason, although he considered the risk minimal, was that it would also take care of any concern that Joe and Jackie might encounter the Cartwrights or Mr. Blackwell, who seemed to have taken up residence in Virginia City.

He knew Joe and Jackie liked the like in San Francisco and loved being on their nearby ranch, but he knew they would adapt. If any serious problems resulted Alan knew they could always return, and he would be sure to stress this when he presented the idea to Joe and Jackie.

Beth had accepted the idea with a twinge of remorse, but overall quite agreeably.

Alan viewed his family in the train car. Beth was reading quietly. Joe had found young lady to occupy his time and Jackie was busily engaged in an animated conversation with a rather tomboyish looking young lady. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the topic. Joe was becoming something of a ladies man, Alan observed, but Joe was a perfect gentleman so Alan really wasn't concerned. As he watched Joe with his charming smile he chuckled softly to himself. In a couple of years he'll be stealing all the ladies hearts away.

************************************************************

Ben was out riding by himself, as he did often these days. He had recovered somewhat since his trip to San Francisco and life was beginning to return to a state of normalcy. But he still enjoyed the quiet solitude offered him by a ride alone. However today was different, this was the first time he would visit Marie's grave since Joe had been kidnapped, with the exception of the funeral. Joe's funeral stone sat next to his mother's grave along the shores of Lake Tahoe. Maybe it was because Ben couldn't bring himself to admit to his wife that he had lost their son, or maybe it was because he simply hadn't wanted to be reminded of what he had lost, but he had been unable to bring himself to visit what was fast becoming the family cemetery. However he had now determined it was time and he must face his fears before he could recover from this overwhelming grief.

So he rode of to the edge of the clearing and tied Buck to a sapling before slowly advancing. He reverently stood before the grave of his beloved third wife. Then weakness overcame him and he sank to his knees. He had been so foolish, Marie had already known what had happened to Joe, she didn't need him to tell her. Yet he began to pour out his heart to her, telling her all that had happened to Joe and himself. He burst forth in sobs and finally after his words and tears were done, fell into an exhausted sleep.

The sun was setting when he finally awoke. He sat up and stood by the grave again, knowing he should leave but unable to pull himself away. He felt so at peace here, and he remembered how Joe had always gone here when he was troubled. This had always been a special place for both of them.

Then as he thought of his kind loving wife, Adam and Hoss suddenly came to mind. He really had neglected them, they needed him now as he realized he needed them. He glanced at Joe's grave but decided he would save that for another trip, and he turned to leave. He would save that emotional strain for another day, right now he had to go find Adam and Hoss.

"Thank you, Marie." Ben whispered as he reached the edge of the clearing.

Then before he could leave the clearing, thoughts of San Francisco sprang unbidden into his mind. Why he did not know yet he began to contemplate the city. It seemed to be calling him, even though he had scarsely just left it. He would take Adam and Hoss to San Francisco again, this time not to escape their grief, but to bond through it.

"Don't worry Marie." Ben said as he turned to smile at his wife's grave. "I'll take care of them, I know what to do now."

Then he quickly mounted Buck and rode for home.

****************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

The Darrons never received word that the Cartwrights were arriving in San Francisco. The trip was such a last minute affair that even the Cartwrights only knew they were going a couple days in advance. The arrived in San Francisco a few days after the Darrons made their return, with little fan fare. Yet the trip was a new dawn for Ben, Adam, and Hoss. They had talked almost the whole trip up to San Francisco, and were beginning to bond again as a family.

The Darron's arrival had been quite different. They had been greeted by quite a few people and had been kept busy running to various engagements since their return. Joe and Jackie were extremely tired and so decided that the homecoming can be the worst and the best part of a trip.

The Cartwrights found themselves in a fine clothing shop in San Francisco on that Friday morning. Chance, fate, or providence found Joe and Jackie in that same shop that morning. A friend of theirs had arraigned a party to celebrate their return tomorrow night and Joe and Jackie were now out shopping for the occasion. It was their first unsupervised shopping trip and they were enjoying it immensely. The shop they were in now was one of their favorite shops. They were shopping not in the lower floor which served all customers, but the upper section which was known and available only to the owner's best customers. Joe and Jackie enjoyed this for a couple of reasons, one because the selection was better, and two because the balcony that overlooked the bottom floor allowed them to discreetly observe other customers. Not that they were nosy, they just loved observing other people, and that was easier from a higher vantage point.

Joe was trying on a dark green suit jacket, that though it was unusual, accentuated his green eyes beautifully. Jackie was bound and determined he purchase it, and so as he backed away from her playfully he found himself leaning against the balcony railing.

Ben chose just that moment to notice the balcony and glance up. He was struck by how the young man up there reminded him of Joe, just in his hair, shape, and body movements. He was about to turn away when Joe turned slightly and he glimpsed his face for just a moment before he walked away from the balcony and disappeared upstairs.

"Joe" Ben whispered. Even though he had only seen him for a moment, and despite the time that had passed since Ben had seen Joe last he knew instinctively that this was his son. Yet the shock was so great he felt paralyzed and just stood there staring.

Hoss turned around and saw Ben just standing there. "Pa? Pa are you alright?" Adam heard this and turned to see what was wrong.

"Joe" Hoss and Adam heard Ben whisper.

"What?" Hoss asked in a concerned voice. He and Adam had been sure that Ben was recovering, as the trip had gone so well so far. Now Ben was suddenly thinking about Joe again, and not in the light way they had been thinking about him when they had been retelling stories of his exploits on the stage ride to San Francisco. He had said the word almost as if he was talking to Joe, Adam thought in a rather puzzled manner.

"Joe, it was Joe." Ben said as he finally became aware of Adam and Hoss's presence. "Quick it was Joe! how do I get up there?" Ben asked in a frantic tone as his eyes darted around the shop.

Adam and Hoss exchanged concerned looks, it was worse than they had thought. Their father now hallucinating, and thought he was actually seeing Joe.

"Where?" Adam asked in a puzzled tone.

"The balcony!" Ben exclaimed and then began to yell for the shop owner.

"Pa! Pa, please calm down." Adam said in a low urgent tone as he grabbed his father's shoulders, trying to get Ben to look at him. But Ben's eyes were still darting around for the shopkeeper, as he called for him.

"Pa you couldn't have seen Joe!" Adam now said in a louder tone, as he tried to talk over his father's loud voice, so Ben would hear him.

"Pa listen to Adam, it'll be alright." Hoss added in, as he tried to aid Adam.

The owner who had left the Cartwrights to look around downstairs was now completing Joe and Jackie's purchases, when he heard the shouting from downstairs.

"It sounds like someone is rather anxious to see me." The shop owner said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you better not keep him waiting then." Joe said in a amused tone as he and Jackie chuckled at the shopkeepers expression.

"Yes I suppose so." he said in a long suffering tone. "Please enjoy your new outfits." He then said with a smile

"We will sir, thank you." Jackie said as Joe grabbed the wrapped packages. One of which contained the green suit jacket, which in the end Joe had liked immensely. Then as the shopkeeper scurried downstairs they quietly descended the rear staircase and left through the back entrance where they had left their horses.

Finally Ben spotted the shop owner approaching them. "Where were you? How do I reach the balcony?" He asked in a urgent tone.

"Why do you wish to go up there sir?" The shop owner asked in a puzzled and slightly put off tone. After all you were allowed to shop up there by invitation only.

"My son, I saw my son up there!"

"You son? You are mistaken sir."

"Just tell me how--" Ben broke off as he spotted a staircase and headed towards it.

"Sir!" The owner called as he, Hoss, and Adam hurried up the staircase after Ben.

A quick search of the upper floor revealed no one was even there. Ben slumped visibly, and just murmured, "But I saw him.."

The shop owner considered mentioning that the Darrons had been there, but then decided that as Joseph Darron most certainly wasn't this man's son, there was no reason to have him bothered by this strange man.

An hour later found Ben, Adam, and Hoss sitting in a quiet corner of a restaurant where Ben's sons had taken him to recuperate.

Finally after sitting there for a while in silence, Adam turned to Ben. "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment Ben hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I looked up at the balcony and I saw a young man in a green suit coat. He had backed into the railing of the balcony. At first I thought he just reminded me of Joe, but then when I saw his face I knew it WAS Joe. But then we went up there and he was no where in sight." Ben finished in a puzzled tone.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for it Pa." Hoss said in a reassuring tone. To which Ben just nodded.

Then Ben's eyes drifted over to the next table that a gentleman had just vacated. His eyes drifted over the open paper he had left there and then suddenly stopped.

Without a word Ben walked over and picked it up. He stood there staring at it, then called Adam and Hoss over his excitement barely contained. "Look boys, it is Joe!"

Unsure what to think Adam and Hoss quickly walked up and looked over either of Ben's shoulders.

"Joe!" They both exclaimed in a surprised and excited voice.

"You thought your Pa was getting old and senile didn't you." Ben said in an amused voice. A moment later though all humor was gone from his tone. "I don't believe it...all this time."

The Cartwrights continued to read the whole of the article about a certain Joseph Alan Darron, complete with a picture. It was from yesterday's paper and the story featured his heroism during the fight in New Orleans. How they had discovered about the events in far away New Orleans was left to the imagination.

The picture showed a smiling, and very handsome sixteen year old Joe. Ben quietly read the article...

"Joseph Darron the son of Alan Darron has recently returned from a trip abroad...his heroism in New Orleans was remarkable as he saved his father's life....killed his first man...."

"Oh Joe..." Ben whispered.

"Pa I don't believe it! We quit looking and all the time this rascal Darron had Joe!" Hoss exclaimed in an angry tone

"He's going to be a dead rascal soon." Adam said his tone ominous.

"You're gonna hafta get in line after me Adam." Hoss said with a murderous gleam in his eye as he contemplated the man who had taken his brother.

"Now boys settle down." Ben said even as he obviously worked to control his own anger. Then a look of determination filled his eyes, "Let's go get Joe."

A hour later and they were standing in front of the Darron's San Francisco residence. It was now about 11:00. Ben had considered going to the police but then had realized that as rich as this Alan Darron was he would be taken for a nut case if he showed up at the station insisting that Alan Darron had kidnapped his son.

So with no more ado a very angry and worried looking Ben Cartwright walked up to the front door and knocked, flanked on either side by a son.

After a moments pause the door swung open enough to reveal a stiff starched looking tall gentleman.

"Hello Sirs, who might you be calling for?" Definitely a butler, Ben decided.

"Is Mr. Alan Darron or Joseph here?" Ben said as he deliberately avoided calling Joe by his kidnapper's last name.

"Mr. Darron is out currently, Mr. Joseph Darron is in if I might have your names?" The butler said as he swung the door open so they could follow him into the entrance hall.

"Ben Cartwright, these are my sons, Adam and Hoss." Ben said brusquely

One of the butler's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, whether it was in response to Ben's tone or Hoss's name was unclear.

"If you will excuse me, Sirs" The butler said as he left to give their names to Joseph Darron. Or at least that was what he was appearing to do. Surely the kidnappers wouldn't allow Joe to run free or to see his real father after ripping him from his family.

Ben observed the rich decor as they stood waiting, feeling more like rushing off to search to house with each moment that passed.

-------------------------------------------------

Joe and Jackie had been working with their tutor David when Alfred informed Joe that he had three visitors, all of whom answered to the name of Mr. Cartwright. Joe was surprised as recognition of the name came, and wondered why the Cartwrights had come to see him. He and Jackie had been anxious to meet them after reading about them in an article but when their trip abroad had prevented that Joe had assumed he would never meet Mr. Carwright. Now he was here under the same roof, which struck him as a little curious. Jackie of course was not going to be left behind so the two of them followed Alfred to meet the visitors.

-------------------------------------------------

"Joe!" Ben called in relief and disbelief as he saw Joseph. In a moment he had wrapped the young man in a fierce bear hug while he fired questions at him.

"Are you alright, Joe? What have they done to you? Your not hurt? It's been so long and I thought you were dead. My your grown so much too..."

Joe was so confused. This man he had never met to his knowledge before had him rushed up to him and given him a hearty hug which he had not been able to escape as of yet, and was addressing him as though he already knew him.

"Jackie!" The man called excitedly as he suddenly noticed Jackie behind Joe for the first time. He released Joe from his hug and moved towards Jackie. Adam and Hoss moved in to give Joe a hug, but he quickly pushed them away and backed out of their reach. Then stepped in between the strange man and Jackie. Whatever was wrong with this man, he wasn't going to touch his sister.

"Joe?" Ben asked in a puzzled tone, as he observed the young man in front of him who looked slightly out of breath still from Ben's hug. Joe's eyes had a wary protective look in them, with confusion lurking below the surface. He realized Joe didn't seem to recognize him and seemed afraid he would hurt Jackie. "Don't you know me?"

"Have I met you before sir?" Joe asked in a careful tone, as he made a effort to stay polite.

"Joe, son you don't know me? Little Joe it's Pa..." Ben couldn't keep the hurt from his voice.

"Pa?" Joe repeated in an alarmed tone. "Sir you are most certainly not my father! I don't even recall meeting you before Mr. Cartwright!"

Ben turned pale, at this eruption. His own son had disavowed any knowledge of him, and hearing Joe so callously call him Mr. Cartwright took his breath away, the pain was almost physical. He opened his mouth to respond but Jackie was saying something now.

"Sir if this is a joke it's in very poor taste, my brother---" but she was cut off by the butler who stepped in front of Ben with a very angry look in his eye.

"You will leave now Sirs. This has gone far enough."

"I will not leave my son-----" Ben started but was interrupted by a loud voice behind him.

"Excuse me! What is going on here?" Alan Darron had walked in just in time to hear Alfred order the three strangers in his entryway to leave. Now that he looked at them closer however, he recognized them from photos shown to him by Talon. These men were the Cartwrights, and it appeared they had found Joe. Equally obvious was the fact that Joe didn't remember them. He realized in a moment his worst fear had come true only to be conquered. For as long as Joe didn't remember the Cartwrights he was safe. He knew that Joe would never believe himself to be anyone other than Joseph Alan Darron, because he had become Alan's son in every sense of the word as Jackie had become his daughter.

Ben turned to see the speaker, but found the man was already advancing towards them. He observed a tall well built man with dark hair and green eyes. He quickly stepped forward and guided Joe away from the three visitors before he turned to face Ben.

"What do you want? All you seem to have accomplished is upsetting my son and daughter. " He asked in a terse tone, his eyes held a fiercely protective light.

"What do I want?! I want my son!" Ben shouted in an indignant tone. The man who the Cartwrights had now surmised was Alan Darron raised his voice in response and after a few such remarks were exchanged the group was creating quite a din. Drake entered the room in a rush having been drawn by the shouting.

"What's going on Mr. Darron? Do you need my assistance sir?" He said as he looked over the visitors.

"Please help me escort these gentlemen to the door." Mr Darron said as he stepped uncomfortably close to Ben, his message clear.

Drake was tall and very well muscled but when he stepped up to Hoss and placed a hand on his shoulder suddenly he looked a little scrawny, yet his eyes were filled with determination. Joe had stepped forward next to Mr. Darron, his hands clenched in fists.

Ben realized that there was no way they were going to get Joe out of there if he wasn't willing and Joe obviously wasn't. Besides if they dragged Joe out of there, the law would return him to the Darrons in an instant. Their only realistic option was to regain Joe through legal means. So reluctantly he admitted to himself they would just have to leave Joe here for the time being.

After a brief argument with Adam and Hoss, Ben finally got his two sons out the door. The three Cartwrights stood there forlornly on the streets of San Francisco. It was Adam who broke the silence.

"We should have realized he had lost his memory. "

"Ya come to think of it that article sorta made it clear he was with that Darron fellow willingly." Hoss said glumly

"It would still have hurt." Ben's voice was little more than a whisper but they all heard the pain that tainted every word.

"Yes." Adam said simply. He had been hurt too. They had all entered the Darron house expecting a joyful reunion with Joe after they rescued him. Instead they had been met by a most painful rejection.

Adam was the first to regain his control. "We should go see a lawyer."

So the Cartwrights went to the lawyer the always saw in San Francisco. He was a well respected established lawyer. Yet after he heard even the sketchiest details of their problem he said he was inadaquate for their needs. He referred them to a Mr. Nathan Lawrence, supposedly the best lawyer in San Francisco.

After they told him their story he seemed a little stunned and quite obviously did not believe their story. However was respectful and did want them to get the best legal counsel.

"Mr. Cartwright this is a most unusual case." Even though he looked a little surprised Mr. Lawrence seemed to ooze competence. There was something about the distinguished intelligent face and the carefully worded statements that seemed to advertise his expertise.

Ben looked impatient. "Yes I'm aware of that, will you represent me?"

"Well Mr. Cartwright I'm afraid there are a couple of reasons I can't do that. First of all Alan Darron is one of my clients and so I couldn't possibly represent anyone in a lawsuit against him. Secondly I wouldn't even consider taking a case like this. This may in fact be the most important reason." Mr Lawrence paused to give Mr. Cartwright a sympathetic look. "This case of yours will immediately be dismissed as a crackpot case. It won't be given even the slightest hope of winning and any lawyer who represents you is going to have to place his reputation on the line for taking such a case." Mr Lawrence continued in a grave tone. "The simple fact it most attorneys won't even consider taking your case for this reason."

"What do I do then?" Ben asked in a disheartened tone.

"Well fortunately I think I know the one lawyer who might take your case."

"Who?"

"A young man. A brilliant orator and logician who is quickly earning a reputation in the legal circles of San Francisco." Mr. Lawrence chuckled as he contemplated his next thought. " In fact, I surmise he will surpass myself and any other attorney around very shortly."

"What makes you think he would be willing to take our case?" Adam asked as he considered all Mr. Lawrence had told them.

Mr. Lawrence smiled at that. "Call it a hunch, but I know that young man fairly well Mr. Cartwright."

"Then he sounds like the man we're looking for." Ben said

The Cartwrights rose from their chairs and thanked Mr. Lawrence.

Then as they walked towards the door Ben turned back and asked the lawyer the question that had been bothering him.

"You don't believe Joseph is my son do you?"

"No Mr. Cartwright I'm sorry I don't."

"Then why are you helping us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do..."

****************************************************************

Those words still clung to Ben's thoughts as they walked into the office of Mr. Stephen Black, attorney at law.

The young man Ben observed looked to be no more than twenty-five. He was a very nice looking young man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. His eyes had a sharp gleam of intelligence in them and he had an air of energy and determination about him. While at first glance you might pass him over as being to young, a second look gave you a feeling of confidence in the young man and Ben couldn't begin to explain why.

"Do I pass inspection?"

Ben started he hadn't realized he was being that obvious about his scrutiny. "My name is Ben Cartwright."

"I'm Stephen Black, you can call me Steve." The young man had an expectant look on his face and obviously was still waiting for an answer to his previous question.

Ben looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I'm sure you are just the person to represent us if your willing."

"And?" The man asked with a twinkle in his eye

"Well how old are you?" Ben said not really needing the answer because he'd already accepted the young man but curiosity would not let him hold his tongue.

The young man chuckled, he obviously had been asked this question often, and expected it. "26 sir, and may I ask why you are here?"

Immediately the anxious look returned into Ben's eyes and he was all business. Finally his story was finished and he stood there waiting to see if he had found a lawyer, a desperate look in his eye. Adam and Hoss who sat on either side of him mirrored his reflection.

"Well Mr. Cartwright, let me be honest with you. The story you've told me is one that is very radical and unlikely to be taken seriously by the public. As for my opinion, I'm unsure if I believe your claim, but I am thoroughly convinced that you are indeed sincere in the belief that Joseph is your son." Steve paused as he met each of the Cartwrights eyes. "You should know up front that that any lawsuit you file in unlikely to succeed. But with that in mind if you wish to proceed I am willing to represent you."

Each of the Cartwrights breathed a sigh of relief, but a moment later the worry and anguish returned to their eyes, their thoughts never far from Joe.

"Thank you." Ben said simply

"What do we do first?" Adam was already moving to the next step.

"We file for custody of Joseph, and if we are successful there then a kidnapping charge would be brought against Mr. and Mrs. Darron. The trial date will in all probability be set very quickly. The Darrons are well known and respected and so the judge will set a quick date so this will be over as quickly as possible for them."

The Cartwrights and the Darrons continued to discuss the case for quite some time. And finally concluded by having Ben sign the papers Steve would file at the courthouse tomorrow and scheduling a meeting to discuss more details on how they would proceed in a couple of days.

Before they left Ben decided they needed to know exactly were they stood.

"Steve I need you to tell me honestly what the chances are of us winning the lawsuit?"

"It would take a miracle."

"In real terms Steve." Ben said in an urgent tone " I want to know."

"Barring divine intervention?"

"Yes"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. What are our chances?"

Ben saw pity and sadness when Steve looked Ben straight in the eye to deliver his answer. For a moment he hesitated then finally he said, "None. We haven't even a prayer..."

Ben had nothing left to say.

But before he could turn away Adam addressed Steve. "If you'll lose the case then why are you representing us?"

Steve paused for a moment before he responded. Then slowly he answered his voice full of conviction. "Because I think it's the right thing to do."

For the second time that day the Cartwrights heard those words, they were so poignant. Yet if Ben, Adam, and Hoss did lose the lawsuit how would they do the right thing...


	14. Chapter 14

Alan watched, his shoulders tense until the three men who had threatened his family left, and then only when the door had closed behind them did he exhale slowly with a sigh. He turned and surveyed his household, Drake was standing there with clenched fists and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He was in his protector mode and he went to the window to ensure their visitors were truly leaving. He was now looking at Joe with a concerned look. Alfred had a look of anger simmering in his normally guarded eyes. But it was Joe and Jackie that most concerned him so he turned to them anxiously.

Joe had a look of righteous indignation on his face, he stood stiffly with a scowl on his face as he looked towards the door.

Jackie herself seemed fine but there was a hint of rage beneath the surface, on her brother's behalf directed at the three men who had so callously caused him such emotional pain. Mostly she looked anxious and concerned for her brother.

"That man is demented." Joe said in a vehement voice. He had been so unprepared. For that man to just barge into his father's house and claim Joe as his son showed such cruel unmitigated gall it was appalling. That man was a ridiculous nut, Joe thought indignantly. To take advantage of him having lost his memory in such a way was so callous and conniving it made Joe's blood boil. Then to try and touch his sister, well Joe definitely wasn't going to let him get near his sister again.

Alan ignored Joe's outburst for the moment and instead walked over and placed an arm over each of his children's shoulders. "Are you two alright."

Jackie said "Yes, Pa." but Joe just nodded. "I'm glad I decided to come home for lunch. I'm sorry though that never should have happened." He said quietly

"It's not your fault Pa." Joe said in an indignant voice. "It's that nut's fault for---"

"Joe!" Alan said in a quiet but stern voice. "Come lets sit down." "Alfred, Drake, thank you for your help."

"My pleasure sir." Drake almost growled and Alfred nodded.

Then the Darrons went to the parlor, with Alfred and Drake following at a discrete distance to eavesdrop.

Joe and Jackie both sat down on the settee and Alan lingered behind them. He could sense the rage in Joe. Even though a part of him was pleased that Joe loved him so completely he would feel so strongly about this threat, in his heart he knew harboring such resentment would only hurt Joe and their family in the long run. So he set about the task of releasing the rage from Joe. He stood behind the settee and gently massaged Joe's shoulders for a minute,at first Joe remained tense and defensive, then gradually Alan felt the anger and tension drain away from his son under his loving touch. Then still without a word he crossed over and sat in a easy chair facing them.

"You know I really don't think he meant to hurt you Joe." Alan said in a quiet voice, looking deeply into his son's eyes.

Finally Joe pulled his gaze away, he sighed and then visibly slumped, and then the last of his anger drained away with it. "Yes, I guess I do see that he didn't mean to hurt me, he really did think I was his son." Joe said in a resigned voice. He realized that even when Mr. Cartwright had first confronted him he had seen the sincerity in his eyes, that he was somehow truly mistaken. Joe knew he could not harbor his rage any longer. "I'm not angry at him any more, Pa." Joe finished in a quiet voice. Now that there was no one to blame he just sounded drained. His eyes drifted to the floor.

"Joe..." Jackie started but seemed unsure of what to say. So instead she just placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alan stepped forward and knelt in front of Joe and placed a hand on his knee. "Son, I'm glad you feel that way, It's very mature of you and I am proud of you."

Joe looked up when Alan said he was proud and his eyes brightened for a moment, but then he looked back down without saying a word.

"Joe if you remember Mr. Cartwright lost his son when he was murdered. He's just unable to cope with that loss, and that is the reason for his outburst this morning, not a cruel nature. Yet because he is sincere, I'm afraid he might try to continue his claims by legal means." Alan saw no reaction in Joe's downcast eyes and he realized Joe had already considered this and that was perhaps the reason for his sorrow.

"But Joe I'm going to promise you something." Alan said and he gently lifted Joe's chin until his eyes met those piercing green ones that resembled his so closely. " I will not lose my son like Mr. Cartwright, no matter what happens I will not lose you to Mr. Cartwright or anyone else. Do you understand me?" Alan's stare bore into Joe demanding an answer, his eyes full of love. Then Alan gently released Joe's chin, but Joe's eyes didn't drop this time but they met Alan's with an answering look of love, but also determination.

"Yes, Pa nothing will separate us. Not this man or anyone else,"

"Don't worry son." Alan said with a small smile. " It isn't possible for Mr. Cartwright could win in a lawsuit, and I know we can stick together as a family through this."

"Yes Pa." Jackie's anger now seemed to have dissipated as well. "Nothing tears us Darrons apart, right?"

But before Alan could reply, a answer rang out from behind them. "I hope that includes me too?" Alan, Joe, and Jackie all stood and turned to see a smiling but somber looking Beth walking towards them. She had been visiting a neighbor, but Rosie had left to find her during the shouting earlier and Beth had returned just in time to hear Jackie's final question.

"Mama" Both Joe and Jackie murmured and Beth went forward and enveloped her two children in a fierce embrace. Alan joined by placing a comforting hand on Joe and Jackie's shoulders. "Now we can face anything." He whispered.

For quite some time they just stood there, drawing comfort from each other and quietly bonding as a family, and together they feared nothing....


	15. Chapter 15

The following day, Saturday, Stephen Black filed for custody of Joseph Francis Cartwright on behalf of Ben Cartwright and the Darrons knew about it within the hour. Ben had been in contact with Cliff via telegram Friday evening and Saturday morning and had worked with Steve to file for custody of Jackie on Cliff's behalf.

So by 10:00 Saturday morning the Darrons were aware of both charges and were already working on their defense. 3 of the best lawyers in San Francisco were at their house pouring over documents and records. Among the attorneys at the Darron residence was Mr. Nathan Lawrence, who had declined to take the Cartwright's case the previous day.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen." Mr Darron greeted them when the Darrons and all the lawyers were finally gathered in his office. I want to thank all of you for your prompt response and I appreciate your willingness to work together to prepare the best defense possible. I had hoped there would be four of you here today but I'm afraid Steven Black decided to represent the Cartwrights and thus had a conflict of interest."

This last comment drew chuckles from all three attorneys. Then they got down to business and soon the office was strewn with papers and records of all sorts. When they stopped to eat at 12:00 the three lawyers were quick to assure the Darron's that they foresaw no problems with their defense and thought the Cartwright claim would without a doubt be easily defeated.

By 2:00 and many dry documents, records, and lawyer talks later Joe and Jackie who had been initially worried were now quite at ease as they were confident of a successful defense.

***************************************************************

Meanwhile the Cartwrights were beginning to pull together their own case. They hadn't planned on meeting for a couple of days. However that all changed when the judge set a trial date so quickly, at 11:00 that same Saturday, normally the date would take at least a day to set, but apparently the Judge had bumped this case up on the docks do to it's importance as it involved the Darrons and the wealthy visiting Cartwrights. So that same Saturday the court date was set for 2 weeks time.

It had been determined by Steve that the most qualified witnesses they could use who would recognize Joseph was Roy Coffee as a sheriff, and Paul Martin as a doctor. They had been notified and would arrive as soon as possible. Cliff of course was already on his way to San Francisco that Saturday afternoon and would arrive within the next few days. Meanwhile each Cartwright had his assignment.

Ben was to find out as much as he could about the Darrons and examine any records regarding Alan and Beth.

Hoss was to work on the investigative end along with a detective Steve knew. They would see if they could discover how Joe and Jackie had been kidnapped and transported and find a link between the kidnapping and Alan and Beth Darron.

Adam was to go over all records regarding Joe and Jackie and examine the proof that would be provided by the Darron's attorneys in court. If there was a weakness he was supposed to find it.

Steve would aid and supervise all three areas as well as working to pull all the information they received into a solid legal case.

***************************************************************

All plans were put on hold as the Darrons devoted themselves to the task of preparing for the upcoming court date. They had the best lawyers and detectives that money could buy and victory was assured.

Joe and Jackie had come to view the Cartwrights and Cliff, with something akin to pity. They no longer blamed them and simply saw a group of misguided but well-intentioned individuals, who maybe weren't quite sane but very devoted and caring people all the same. For they both had seen the love they held for their deceased family members, and Joe and Jackie admired their undying loyalty to get them back. Yet retrieving dead family members was impossible and so Joe and Jackie viewed the plaintiffs much as you view the nice eccentric old man next door, with understanding and tolerance if not belief.

*****************************************************************

The Cliff, Steve, and the Cartwright's schedule was completely taken up with the upcoming court date over the next two weeks. Tongues were beginning to wag concerning the young up and coming young lawyer Steven Black. People wondered why he would take such a case, and his fellow lawyers shook their heads and said his career would never aspire to the same heights now. For all practical purposes the only people who would accept him, would be quacks looking for a quack lawyer. This any respectable attorney in town knew was neither desirable nor as profitable.

The Cartwrights met dead ends at every turn.

After pouring over hours of records while investigating train stations near the site of the kidnapping he discovered a private car had been rented in one station during the time period following the accident. But any hope that had begun to dawn was soon crushed, the records held no names, no details, and everyone they queried saw nothing and knew nothing. Essentially everywhere they looked they found a perfectly covered trail, or no trail at all. The records held nothing useful, the investigations yielded nothing all in all they began to realize how truly desperate things were. Without realizing it they had all hoped that some stunning discovery would reveal this carefully woven web. Now they realized they would have to present the testimony of family and friends and throw themselves upon the mercy of the court.

This fateful decision would be in the hands of one Judge. Normally it would have been a kidnapping case, which is a criminal charge and as such would have gone before a jury. But since Joe and Jackie claimed they were not under the custody of the plaintiff a civil case of custody would have to be established first. This meant that if this judge voted against the plaintiff, legally the Cartwrights and Cliff would have to leave Joe and Jackie in the Darrons custody

******************************************************************

The date of the trial dawned bright and clear, in contrast to the many worried and clouded faces that filled the courtroom at 9:00 that Saturday morning. Mr. Steven Blackwell would be delivering the case for the plaintiffs and Mr. Nathan Lawrence was presenting the case for the defendants.

The case proceeded with the Plaintiff calling Dr. Paul Martin and Mr. Sheriff Roy Coffee as star witnesses. The Cartwrights and Cliff also testified. Mr. Lawrence did a stellar job of discrediting and creating hesitation in the plaintiffs witnesses during cross examination. Mr. Blackwell on the other hand did an excellent job in pointing out the lack of eye witnesses to identify Joe and Jackie before they were kidnapped.

This was neatly explained away by the defense as an unfortunate consequence of them being schooled by a private tutor in the east. Correspondence by their tutor dated prior to the kidnapping that included Joe and Jackie was thus produced as support. Back and forth they argued between overwhelming documentation vs human testimony and possible error.

Ben and Joe both gave impassioned and convincing testimony. But later Ben was portrayed as something of a nut, as various witnesses were called to testify of strange behavior they had observed in Mr. Cartwright since his son's death. Even the shopkeeper who had observed Mr. Cartwright during his frenzy to search his shop after seeing Joe testified. Joe withstood Steve's cross examination remarkably, and kept cool and convincing even when confronted with his memory loss.

But finally at 2:00pm all witnesses and evidence had been presented and the Judge called for the closing arguments of both sides.

Steve Blackwell, stood and gave the best closing arguments he had ever given, he words perfectly picked, his delivery was flawless and impassioned. And silence fell on the crowd as he looked the judge in the eye one final time before returning to his seat.

Then out of the silence Mr. Lawrence began to rise. When Mr. Lawrence stood to make his closing arguments he turned and looked at Joe one last time, and saw a subtle nod of the head. Then with a smile he began his closing just as Joe had agreed to earlier.

He began with the expected, he spoke of how solidly the Darrons had proven custody, of the injustice of the entire case brought against them, and of the obligation of the court to make what amends it could be siding against the plaintiff. He spoke in statements cleverly worded, convincing arraigned, and perfectly delivered. But then he paused, for he had learned to use dramatic pauses to their full effect during his many years in courtrooms. He paused just long enough to allow the full import of his words to sink in, and then he waited just another moment still to allow the anticipation for his next words to creep in, and then and only then did he move in for the kill.

"Your honor, if it pleases the court I would like to offer an object lesson in closing, that I believe will clarify and solidify all that has been presented by the defense today. "

Then he quickly moved over and taking Mr. Cartwright's arm gently guided him out to the middle of the courtroom till he stood between the tables of the Plaintiff and the Defense. Steve sat forward in his chair ready to deliver whatever objection might become necessary, but Mr. Lawrence merely nodded at Steve before moving away from his client and towards the table for the defense. As Mr. Lawrence began to guide Joe from behind the table and towards Mr. Cartwright, Steve realized he had been had, and could do absolutely nothing about it.

As Joseph finally stood almost shoulder to shoulder with Mr. Cartwright, facing first the judge and then the audience, everyone in that courtroom immediately saw precisely what Mr. Lawrence wanted them to see. One man, with straight gray hair, brown eyes, broad features, and a stout build. Then they saw a youth with curling brown hair, green eyes, delicate features, and a slender build. And the room was absolutely still. Then when Mr. Lawrence finally turned and met the judges eyes his were filled with confidence and conviction. Then he stated quietly "The plaintiffs ask you to assert a relationship between these two," and one eyebrow raised in a carefully schooled expression of disbelief.

Then he quickly replaced Mr. Cartwright with Mr. Darron, and allowed everyone to view the similarities of coloring, features, and build. Mr. Lawrence's voice was low and serious when he interrupted the loaded silence with a single sentence.

"The defendant merely asks you to confirm the relationship between a father," Mr Lawrence placed a hand on Mr. Darron's shoulder, "and his son," Mr. Lawrence moved and placed his hand on Joe's shoulder as though to draw an obvious connection for his audience. Then with a small smile and a flourish Mr. Lawrence stepped away from the pair. For but a moment he paused allowing the silence to proclaim his victory, and then he finished in a quiet confident tone, "You honor, the defense rests its case..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Verdict in favor of the defendant!" The gavel banged, just moments after Mr. Lawrence's final statement.

And the silence of the courtroom ended as the crowd erupted, eager and excited voices filled the air. The judge continued over the noise, "This court finds Joseph and Jacklynn Darron to be the lawful children of Mr. and Mrs. Alan Darron. " Then with a frustrated look he hammered his gavel again and cried "Order! Order!" until the courtroom was restored to absolute stillness.

"I will tolerate no foolishness!" The judge's commanding voice filled the room. "By the public or the plaintiff." he said with a significant glance at first the crowd and then the Cartwrights and Cliff. "Any unlawful actions or disturbance of the defendants by the plaintiffs will be punished to the full extent of the law. Case dismissed." His words left no room for argument and with a swish of his dark robes he turned to leave.

But he turned to cast one last look at the plaintiffs, and he pitied them. The four of them looked utterly dejected, their unseeing eyes were filled with sorrow and they slumped in their seats with abject misery. He felt great sympathy for them, but then with a shrug he reminded himself that pity had no place in his courtroom and with that final thought he turned his back and exited his mortar and mahogany sanctuary.

Ben felt despair fill him, as the judge uttered those six simple words, that held so much meaning for his broken family.

Adam's logical mind knew no reason as he contemplated the cruelty of the law.

Hoss's eyes filled with unshed tears as he considered the loss of his little brother.

Cliff grief knew no bounds as he lost the last person who had ever meant anything to him.

And Joe felt an inexplicable sense of sorrow fill him. Even though they had won he couldn't help but feel that there had been a great loss. He looked at the opposite table he realized that victory had come at a great cost and he knew who had lost. Seemingly drawn by some unknown force or feeling, Joe found himself approaching the man who had tried to strip him from his family. As he found himself standing over a suddenly older man with a bowed head, he felt no anger just an overwhelming sense of pity mixed with understanding and some other emotion he couldn't quite grasp. He knew nothing he said could take away this man's pain, but he wanted to let this man know that he felt for him even if he wasn't quite sure what those feelings were himself.

"Sir." Joe's voice was low and hesitant.

Ben looked up to find his youngest son before him, and his heart beat faster.

"Joe..." Ben murmured.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I just wanted you to know....to know that I'm very sorry. For everything you've lost and for the pain I've caused you. I feel that you are such a...a great man and I wish we could have met under some other circumstances..." Joe trailed off uncertainly.

Ben knew Joe was saying goodbye, this was meant to be a final farewell. He wanted to say something to beg Joe not to do this, but his mouth would not open his lips would not form the words he wanted so much to say. So instead his eyes just filled with silent tears as he listened to his beloved son.

Joe eyes suddenly misted as he stood before this grief stricken man, and as he felt hot tears filling his eyes he delivered his final message, "I hope you find your son again Mr. Cartwright and you have my best wishes. Farewell..." he finished with a whisper and he gave Mr. Cartwright a small sad smile. Then he turned his back on his forgotten family and walked out of the courtroom, and out of their lives...


	17. Chapter 17

It took time, but Joe recovered from the trauma of the trial and eventually returned to his normal life as a Darron. Jackie had gone through a short period of depression but on the whole had not been all that affected by the lawsuit. In the end it had been a shared difficulty that acted as an instrument that drew the Darrons closer together as a family.

Alan had put off talking Joe and Jackie about the move to Boston for a couple of months. But when he had finally felt the time was right they had discussed it as a family and in the end all parties concerned had decided that though they would miss San Francisco they would start preparations to depart for Boston immediately.

Alan had been preparing his business for this change for some time so as soon as all personal concerns were out of the way, the Darrons would be ready to leave the shining city of the west behind.

**********************************************************************************

The Cartwrights and Cliff had considered taking Joe and Jackie by force but had quickly come to the realization that as long as they didn't recognize their true family kidnapping Joe and Jackie would accomplish nothing.

So with weary minds and broken hearts the Cartwrights returned to the Ponderosa and Cliff took up residence in St. Louis.

***********************************************************************************

Alan had decided not to sell the San Francisco house or the nearby ranch. They had no need for the money and it made Joe and Jackie feel much better about the move. So the house was to be closed up and watched after by couple of employees, while the ranch would continue to run under the instruction of its very capable foreman. The ranch would earn its keep and the house would preserve old memories.

The household servants had all had the option of moving with them to Boston and some of the most loyal would follow them later to Boston after finishing some business in San Francisco. This also made the move just a little bit easier.

The Darrons had a spacious and elaborate ballroom in their residence and they now prepared to use it for the biggest and best going away party San Fransisco had ever seen. The ball was on a Friday evening and the Darrons had train tickets to leave the next morning.

*********************************************************************

Friday evening rolled around and the guests began arriving at 7 o'clock. And the Darrons were ready. Joe was dressed in his dark green suit coat, the one he had bought that fateful day he had been spotted by Ben in the clothing store. Dressed in black and green he looked mature and handsome and his eyes seemed to stand out and sparkle more than ever.

Jackie was dressed in a dusky sapphire colored silk dress, that was very modest yet accentuated her curved figure and coloring to perfection. Her beautiful lengths were piled upon her hair in an elaborate style with a few artistic curls escaping to frame her face.

Alan and Beth were dressed in matching black and white, they were elegant and attractive on this final night in San Francisco.

Jackie's date Josh Layton was one of the first guests to arrive and soon the two of them were twirling on the dance floor.

His sister Amy Layton, Joe's date came separately and was delayed. She was one of the last guests to arrive but as soon as she stepped in the door Joe knew it was worth waiting. She was dressed in an elaborate dress colored the deepest of purples. Simple pearls adorned her throat, wrist, and ears. Her silky chocolate hair fell delicately around her face with a few strands held back by an artistic clip. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as Joe stepped forward to greet her.

"Good evening, Amy. " He said as he gave her his most beautiful charming smile. Then her heart melted as he kissed her hand and whispered in her ear as he took her arm. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Amy." Then the two of them turned and headed towards the ballroom.

Alan had frowned disapprovingly when he saw his sixteen year old son kiss a girl's hand but then as he took Beth's arm his smile returned. After all it was their last night here and he would have a conversation with Joe soon enough to discourage such blatantly flirtatious behavior. So the happy couple followed their young son towards the dance floor.

When the two sixteen year olds entered the ballroom everyone stopped and stared. They made a stunning couple and suddenly all eyes were turned towards them. Joe looked eighteen tonight and devastatingly handsome. Noticing the looks he broke into an irresistible smile and in that moment every girl there between the ages of 15 and 25 fell for Joe Darron. The jealousy directed at Amy was almost tangible. But she just clasped his arm a little tighter and smiled. Soon the young couple was gracefully dancing across the polished floors.

They danced for quite some time, it kept them from having to talk about serious things, like the fact that Joe was leaving the next morning.

He'd danced for hours, with Amy and with various other girls who he couldn't refuse in polite society. Yet despite his reluctance to dance with them, he treated every one he danced with as a lady with the utmost respect and a little flirting just so they wouldn't feel slighted. (and he knew if he didn't that yes, they would feel slighted)

But finally at 12 o'clock they were both exhausted and they wandered outside for some fresh air and the inevitable serious conversation. They leaned against the railing of the back veranda facing the gardens and Joe silently watched the cool breeze flutter through Amy's curls. Amy watched Joe's hands as they nervously gripped the rail and then shifted and gripped again. She realized it was the first time she'd ever seen him nervous, or at least that you could tell. He had always seemed such a suave confident young gentleman that girls and people in general tended to view him as a person without troubles or concerns. As she watched him now she realized like everyone else she had been wrong.

He just like her or any other person worried about how he looked, what people thought, and even about little things, like saying goodbye to a girl liked. And in that moment she realized she was nervous too, because she also liked him. They were very similar; fun loving, impetuous, mischievous, and smart. They had always had so much fun together whenever they went to dances or events together. Yet it was only now that he was leaving that she realized that the mutual attraction they felt now might have bloomed into something more mature if they had been given the chance to reach adulthood together.

Now he was leaving and she she would probably never meet him again, and she felt a sense of sadness overwhelm her as she reflected on what might have been.

"I guess this is it..." Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe's soft observation.

"Yea..." She replied quietly "And I'm gonna miss wrecking balls with you, Joe." she finished with a smile.

"We had fun didn't we..." Joe said as he returned the smile.

"I suppose we should say goodbye..."

"Not goodbye, farewell. A blessing not a parting..." Joe corrected as he turned to face her. "Because even if I never see you again I wish you well, at whatever you do."

He gently pulled her to face him, and they stood very close together. "Even if that means getting married." He said with a grin, it was his parting joke, and she smiled at it. But then as neither stepped back they realized that they didn't want to part on a jest.

Then Joe leaned over and gave his first kiss, soft and sweet, a kiss of parting. Then he gently stepped back, "Farewell, Amy Layton." He said with a reluctant sort of smile.

"Farewell, Joe Darron." She said as she returned the smile. Then without another word he took her arm and they both walked back inside. Amy found her parents and they left Joe had nodded to her in the buggy before they left but those were the last words they exchanged.

Josh left a little while later and soon the ballroom was quiet and empty.

************************************************************************************

The next morning the Darrons left on a train heading east, as they watched San Francisco fade into the distance, each was filled with the regret that comes from leaving, but more so the hope that comes from going. Boston would soon be their new home and Joe and Jackie were already thinking of how to make it their own. What's more they were already looking forward to all the fun they would have in St. Louis when they passed through there.

So Joe and Jackie soon amused themselves with socializing with anyone and everyone in their train car...

**********************************************************************************

The Cartwrights were currently on a cattle drive going east. Their final destination was a little town west of St. Louis called Corton. Which was situated near the train tracks heading through St. Louis. There they would sell there beef to a man who would slaughter the cattle and then market the beef in St. Louis. Cliff was scheduled to meet them upon their arrival, as their friendship would allow no less, even if their meeting was silent as they usually were now.

Mile by mile hour by hour Cartwrights and Cliff were closer to arriving at Corton...

****************************************************************************************

Dirk Talon was on an assignment. He was on a train headed east as his next assignment was in St. Louis. Little did he know that train he boarded heading east from San Francisco was the same one that carried the Darrons toward Boston. A few cars away from his former victims and customers he plotted his next job that would go down as one of his greatest accomplishments.

Click by click, toot by toot, Dirk Talon came closer and closer to a little town called Corton...


	18. Chapter 18

The Cartwrights had finally reached Corton, despite various difficulties along the way. Cliff had been waiting for them and they had enjoyed a silent reunion...

"Hello Mr. Cartright, Adam, Hoss." Cliff had acknowledged each of them with a nod as they dismounted from their horses in Corton.

"Hello Cliff." Ben had responded while Adam and Hoss had returned Cliff's nod.

"I have a hotel room waiting for you." Cliff stated tonelessly

"Thank you." Adam had responded just as listlessly. Ben was now silently gazing up and down the street.

"The cattle dealers office is that way." Cliff provided with a weak wave of his hand.

For a few moments each was silent, unsure of what to say next. The Cartwrights fussed over their horses and Cliff fiddled with his hat. They were a pretty pitiful looking group. The Cartwrights all looked dusty and worn. They had all lost weight and dark circles under their eyes told anyone who looked they weren't sleeping well. Cliff was thin and listless. His eyes were blank and stared straight ahead of him. His appearance was perfectly neat yet almost painfully so. His pinched lips and clasped hands gave the impression of an introvert and he seemed very withdrawn from his surroundings

"Would you like to come with us to the negotiations?" Ben finally offered.

"Yes Sir." Cliff had consented politely, and so the four men began to wander up the street.

Meanwhile...

******************************************************

The Darron's train was drawing close to St. Louis and Alan and Beth were looking forward to their arrival. Joe and Jackie on the other hand seemed to have hardly noticed the wait. They had spent their time talking with anyone was willing to hold a conversation with them, and even a few who weren't.

They now knew that the miner was coming from northern California and was on his way to meet his daughter in Philadelphia. They knew the gentleman in the black suit owned a book store in St. Louis. They knew the two middle aged ladies in blue were sisters on their way back east from a brother's funeral. They knew the friendly old lady had been visiting her new grandchild. They knew Jackson brothers and sisters were a lot of fun but their governess wasn't. And they knew the Milton family with 2 little boys and a girl were on their way back east after having tried to make a go of things out west.

Getting information out of the miner, the bookstore owner, and the governess had been difficult but at persistence had eventually won out and now Joe and Jackie's insatiable curiosity had been satisfied. Had Alan and Beth been paying more attention they would have no doubt but a stop to the inquisition, but both had been so involved in the books they were reading they hadn't noticed their children's choice of recreation. But then if they had been paying attention Joe and Jackie would have probably found a more polite method of entertainment in the first place.

Joe was currently entertaining the Milton children while Jackie was chatting with the Jacksons. The Jacksons included a nineteen and a seventeen year old girl, and a fifteen and a thirteen year old boy.

Joe was lounging against the plush train seat with his suit jacket off and his collar loose, one arm was around the small shoulders of the 3 year old Milton girl sitting on his left. He had been telling the little girl Maggie a story and hadn't been paying attention to the two boys sitting across from him.

About half way through his story he realized that the 7 and 6 year old boys opposite were stretching and twisting his string tie in ways it wasn't meant to go. "Hey you're going to ruin my tie." Joe had protested while trying to reach across the table between them and and grab it without disturbing Maggie. However he discovered this just wasn't possible...

"But Joe I wanna make a slingshot!" 6 year old Jonathan had exclaimed with a smile.

"But--" Joe started to further elaborate when he was cut off.

"Besides didn't ya take it off cuz it was chokin ya?" 7 year old Shawn had inserted

"Well yes but----"

"And I've found a good use fer it and it ain't chokin ya!" Shawn stubbornly ploughed onward

"I know but---"

."And didn't ya say ties weren't good fer nothin?" Shawn asked in his most innocent voice.

"Those weren't my exact words----"

"So then ya wouldn't miss it if somethin was ta happin to it would ya?" Shawn finished with a triumphant smile.

Joe looked at Shawn for a moment and then just shook his head and smiled. Oh well he thought St. Louis would just have to accept Joe Darron without a tie...

Joe glanced at Jackie in the front of the car and saw her happily laughing, which made him smile. His thoughts were interrupted by a persistent tug on his shirt. Maggie had noticed his attention drifting and thought it was time to get him refocused on her.

"Joe pwease finish the storwy!!!" she pleaded.

He'd looked down at her and smiled. He remembered her beautiful return smile and was about to begin his story again when he was interrupted by sharp squealing noises. He remembered a brief moment of wonder before he felt an abrupt jolting followed by the sensation that he was leaving his seat. He remembered pulling Maggie into his arms to protect her, and that was his last conscious thought...


	19. Chapter 19

When Joe awoke he felt their rail car rocking to a stop. Some of the seats hovering over his head he made a safe guess that the car had been rolling while he was out. As he could feel the motion just now stopping he figured he couldn't of been out long. At least he thought that made sense, with his head pounding like it was it was very hard to think. So he forced himself to concentrate.

_Alright Joe, your in a train car, your laying on your side. There's seats above you...and umph there's one on top of you. _Joe realized with a groan as he tried to shift to lie on his back. He also became aware that Maggie was still tucked safely in his arms. He was lying on his left side and his right side felt like it was on fire.

_So you cracked a few ribs Joe, get over it....take care of Maggie, see if she's awake. _

Joe's throat seemed sore for some reason but he forced a name passed his split lip. "Maggie?" then again "Maggie!"

_Okay she's not responding. You have to get this seat off you so you can see what's wrong...come on Joe!_

But even small movements made his ribs ache. He tried to see how the seat was positioned but something was getting into his eye and so he carefully wiped away the offending liquid. He tried to think of a plan but Joe had always had trouble taking time for plans when something went wrong. He'd improved so much over the years but now he felt his old impulsive nature rear its head.

So with an angry grunt he placed both hands on the seat and with a heave pushed it over his right side and then rolled to his left.

Joe felt like he was going to pass out, whatever had been wrong with him felt a whole lot worse now. He gasped in pain and fought the black spots creeping in on his vision.

Finally his breathing evened out and the train car came back into view. For a few moments he just lay there. Then he carefully placed Maggie beside him and forced himself in a kneeling position beside her. That was when he realized his left ribs had been damaged when he landed on them. But finally he was kneeling beside Maggie. His quick examination showed nothing wrong with her and finally his concussed mind realized she had just fainted.

He was about to try to arouse her when a thought hit him...

_Jackie!!!_

Like that suddenly his awareness widened its focus and suddenly he heard the groans and moans filling the air. He saw he was kneeling on what was originally the ceiling of the car, now littered with seats and rubbage. His foggy brain finally caught up, and as worry threatened to overwhelm him he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the spot he had last seen his sister. It had been late afternoon when the train had derailed and now the car was only lit in faded light, making it harder for Joe to see clearly with the concussion blurring his vision.

He stumbled over seats, twisted metal, and bodies as he searched for Jackie. "Jackie!" "Jackie!" but he received no answer.

Finally he reached the front of the car and discovered a pile of seats and bodies that he knew must contain his sister. As he began to pull things off the pile his broken ribs erupted in pain but he paid them no mind. He couldn't afford to think of minor problems now. About midway through the pile he found Jackie, and kicking a space clear he laid her tenderly on the ground.

"Jackie? Jackie can you hear me?" His quickly checked for injuries and found her left arm was broken and her ankle was swollen quite a bit either from a sprain or a break. But he didn't think any serious damage was done so he moved to uncover the rest of the pile.

He found the 2 Jackson girls and the younger Jackson boy all unconscious. So when he uncovered Nate the 15 year old at the bottom of the pile he assumed he was unconscious at first as well. But when his skin felt so cool to the touch he began to worry, so he checked his pulse...but he couldn't find one. So he frantically checked again, and again. Then the staring open eyes and oddly angled neck could no longer be ignored, his new found friend had a broken neck and was beyond all help.

Tears stung his eyes as he staggered backward, his mind and body reeling. For a moment the train car seemed to tilt, but then quickly righted itself. He slowly stooped to pick up Jackie and then gasping from pain carried her to lay beside Maggie, who he vaguely noticed was stirring. Right now he had more important things to deal with. As first he had just assumed his Pa would take care of himself and Mama. But now that he hadn't heard them calling for him even his foggy mind knew they must be hurt. For had they been awake they would have immediately started looking for him and Jackie, of that Joe had no doubt. And so he began to search the car again, for the rest of his family.

He began to hear frantic calls rising from one corner of the train car, but he put the moans and cries out of his thoughts as he kept his single minded focus on his family.

****************************************************************

"Pa? Mama?" Joe had finally located Alan and Beth under a pile of rubble. From the moment he saw them he felt something was terribly wrong. It was nothing he could explain, but his heart was in his stomach as he began to examine his parents.

They were hot, very hot to the touch, and they both had terrible head wounds, Alan had a strange bruise spreading across his abdomen, and Beth had blood trickling from between her red stained lips. He was pretty sure they both had broken arms and they had various cuts and gashes on them.

The blood from his Mama's mouth could only mean internal bleeding, and the spreading bruise his Pa had probably meant the same thing. His heart pounded in his chest as he contemplated the fact that his parents might die...

"Joe?" his thoughts were interrupted by his Pa's quiet voice.

"Pa! Your awake." Joe grasped his father's hand as he knelt next to him.

"Are you and Jackie alright?" It was the only question Joe would have expected.

"We're fine Pa, just fine." Joe hastened to reassure him.

"How is you Mother?"

"She's going to be just fine Pa."

But something about the way Joe said it must have told his father that wasn't true, or maybe it was just the fact that Joe avoided saying she was fine now. But either way Alan continued as though Beth was injured as well. "There's nothing you can do here at the moment son, go see if you can help anyone else." His voice was calm and reasonable

"Pa I can't leave you and Mama." Joe quickly denied.

"I'll watch after your mother, son." Alan whispered with a smile. "Now go." He said more firmly.

For a moment Joe wavered but then he had to acknowledge there really wasn't anything he could do here, so he squeezed his Alan's hand and rose to help the others.

Alan waited until Joe had begun to walk away, and then his eyes closed as they gave into the pressing darkness.

Despite his aching body and drifting mind, Joe found all the passengers. Five were just bodies now, the miner, Mr. Milton, and the friendly old lady, and the two Milton boys were cold and stiff. He felt sick to his stomach from seeing such death, but he forced himself to move on. Finally he had everyone except his parents, who he didn't want to move any more than necessary, gathered in the middle of the car.

There were some minor injuries but for the most part, the remaining Jacksons, the governess, the book store owner, and Mrs. Milton were fine. Mrs. Milton was now crying as she tried to quiet her daughter Maggie. Jackie had woken up now but was beginning to run a fever, which was concerning Joe.

But Joe had no idea how much concern his appearance could cause. The governess observed him as he finally found the book keeper and brought him over and she didn't like what she saw.

Joe's curls were mussed and mixed with blood. A gash along the side of his face was dripping blood down the side of his face and into his eyes. His face was pale, and his lip was split. His white shirt was streaked with blood and most of the buttons were torn off. His left sleeve was coated in blood from a large gash in his arm. His right thigh had been slashed by something and his black pants were spotted with blood. And from the labored sounds of his breathing she knew he had damaged his ribs as well.

Earlier she had been wary of this handsome young man as he flirted with her charges, now as she'd witnessed him carrying and caring for the injured she realized she'd never had anything to worry about.

"How is that headache?" She looked up to find the young man in question standing before her.

"Better," She replied. "It was just a little knock on the head."

"I'm glad, Ma'am."

Joe turned to leave but she stopped him. "Where are you going? You really should rest young man, your in no shape to do anymore." She placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him to a place to rest but he shrugged her hand off.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't do that, my parents will die if they don't get help soon."

"I'm sure there will be help arriving---"

"As soon as that help arrives my parents need to be on their way to a doctor, they can't afford to wait till someone finds us."

"But you're in no condition---"

"It has to be done ma'am!" Joe interrupted her and his muscled chest heaved as he once more started towards the back of the train.

She moved to stop him, but then she realized he was right. So she stayed and did what she had to do, by tending to the wounded while he went to do what he had to do.

The metal door at the rear of the car was jammed shut, and he didn't think they'd be getting out that way. He happened to glance at the broken windows below him and only then did he realize that they must be on a slope. Most of the windows were jammed into the ground, but he noticed that a couple of the windows had a little space between the window and the ground. He realized that this end of the car must be lower on the slope than the other. He checked both windows and found one should have enough room for them to escape. Then his concussed brain also realized that this position meant the train car was also in danger of rolling again. He tore off the right sleeve of his shirt and began to clear the glass away from the opening as best he could. It was all the more imperative that they leave here now.

"Alright everyone!" Joe called as he walked towards the group. "We can get out of here but we're going to have to do it in an orderly manner. We shouldn't put to much weight on that side of the car so we're going to have leave a few at a time."

There were a couple of how's and why's but Joe quickly had everything under control and was explaining the plan. The book store owner was short and thin, Joe didn't think he could carry anyone. The 13 year old Jackson boy had a broken arm and was too small to do more than support those who could walk, so Joe would have to do any lifting required.

Joe quickly determined that his parents and the oldest Jackson daughter, Allison, who had a broken leg were the only ones who would need to be carried, and he formulated his plan from there. Joe figured that most of their group would need help getting through the hole so he would have to go first and pull everyone through. Since the youngest Jackson girl, Nicole was the only one who had both arms in tact and could walk alone, she would have to be the one to guide people through the opening to him.

"Alright everyone but Nicole stay here, I'll take my parents out first and then come back for Allison and Jacklyn. From there we'll continue to take two at a time and we'll all get out." Joe finished his explanation of the plan.

"Make sure they stay here." He whispered to the governess before he left. People were beginning to panic a little now that they realized the car might roll again. He hadn't wanted to tell them that, but it had been necessary in order to justify his plan.

So he carried Beth over to the opening, and then returned for Alan. He was worried that he was now unconscious and didn't want to risk dropping him by carrying him. Alan was bigger than Joe and Joe wasn't sure he could carry him even on a good day, and he knew he definitely wasn't in optimal condition at the moment. So instead he grabbed his shoulders and supported his head while dragging him over to the opening.

Joe wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or worried that there were no cries of pain, but he was inclined to think the latter. Finally he was ready to go, and with a great deal of difficulty he succeeded in propelling himself through the opening on his back. His back was now cut up from the remaining glass fragments but he had more important things to worry about at the moment. And with the way his back felt right now he was pretty sure all the glass fragments he had missed were in his back now and so they wouldn't pose a risk to the others.

With Nicole guiding them he quickly pulled Beth and Alan through the opening and dragged them to safety. He then went back through the opening and carried Allison to the hole while Jackie stubbornly insisted on walking. He went back through the opening and pulled both of them through, and got them to safety. He remained outside while the rest of the group was sent out in twos. First came Mrs. Milton and Maggie, then the book store owner and the Jackson boy.

Then it began to rain, pouring rain. Joe started and looked up, he hadn't even noticed the clouds. It had been almost dark without the rain and now visibility was gone. But even more importantly the rain would make this grass slope slippery and the train car could shift any minute now.

"Nicole hurry!" He called into the train car, and a few seconds later the governess' head appeared through the opening, and he quickly grasped her shoulders and pulled her free. Nicole followed a few seconds later and soon the three of them headed over to where the others were huddled.

They were still out in the open on a slope with the rain pouring down on them, so Joe began to view their surrounding. He saw the slope vaguely and the dark forms of rail cars scattered about. He saw woods behind him and that he decided that would have to be their shelter. He was about to rally their pitiful group to head for cover when he saw a faint glow of light coming around the bend just ahead of where the train had crashed.

***************************************************************

Next thing he knew there where people and lights all around. Apparently they had crashed just before a little town called Corton, and having realized something was wrong when the train never passed the townspeople had organized a rescue team which had now arrived in full force.

Joe heard a bunch of shouting and he was vaguely aware of the governess saying he was responsible for getting them all out of the train and that he needed medical attention, but his focus was on his parents and the wagons he saw.

He was heading towards Alan and Beth when a strong hand grasped his right arm. "This way boy, you need to see a doctor," said a tall burly stranger in a kind voice. He appeared to be the leader of the rescue team.

"No my parents need to be on the first wagon to a doctor." Joe stubbornly asserted and tried to pull away from the man but failed.

The man held Joe but followed his gaze to the two limp figures on the ground. Then he decided that yes, they would need the most urgent care. "I think you're right son, let's get them in the wagon." The big man carried Alan and put him gently in the wagon. He turned around to get Beth, but almost ran into Joe who was right behind him with his mother in his arms.

"Watch were you're going!" Joe grunted and then gently laid Beth beside her husband. They both watched Allison and a protesting Jackie were loaded in the wagon and then the big man turned to Joe.

"There's room for one more, you get in."

"No I'm fine and both Mrs. Milton and her daughter can fit in that space." Joe said and he stood a little straighter as if to strengthen his assertion.

The man considered arguing the point with Joe but eventually decided that he looked alright for the most part and he seemed determined to stay. "Fine." he barked and then turned to yell to another man. "Handley get that lady and her girl in this wagon." And a minute later the first wagon was rumbling towards Corton.

Joe stared after the wagon for a moment. He had wanted to go with his family, but he knew that Mrs. Milton and Maggie needed medical attention and he could still help with the rescue efforts here.

So with a heavy heart Joe turned towards the nearest rail car which was quickly being broken into by a couple of men from the rescue team. He entered the darkened car lit by only two lanterns the other men carried, and began searching for a body among the rubble. He absentmindedly thought that he should have gotten a lantern but when he tripped over a body he quickly turned his mind to more relevant things. He couldn't really see but he knew he was helping a man clad in dark clothes, this car had more rubble strewn over the floor so he was going to have to carry the man out. With a couple of grunts and groans Joe managed to get to his feet with the man held in his arms. His ribs burned and his head pounded as he staggered towards the exit.

Finally he felt the cool night air again and quickly placed the man on the ground. He knelt on the ground and gasped for breath. Finally his breathing evened and a man was by his side with a lantern, checking the injured man for a pulse. It was only then that the thought occurred to Joe that the man might be dead, and he looked up at the man's face now lit by the lantern light. For a moment he just looked at the man's face, and then suddenly the world around him was spinning, his head throbbed, and his heart pounded.

The injured man was carried away and the lantern light faded, but still Joe just knelt there staring into the darkness, the rain running down his face...


	20. Chapter 20

Joe had no idea how long he had knelt there in the mud, but his awareness first returned when he felt strong hands shaking him...

********************************************************************************

"Kid? Kid?! Kid!!! Come on snap out of it!" The leader of the rescue team called to Joe as he shook his shoulders in an increasingly violent manner. "Come on kid wake up!" The man continued in a worried tone.

Finally Joe's eyes focused. "The man? Where is that man?" Joe asked frantically as he pulled away from the man. "Where is he?" Joe tried to stand but his legs felt like rubber and his head was pounding from the shaking he'd received. Why on earth had that man been shaking a concussed kid anyway, Joe wondered.

The man quickly moved to support Joe. "What man?" He asked as he steadied Joe with a strong grip on his uninjured right arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"The man in black..." Joe gasped. "I pulled him out of this rail car, he was right here." Joe began to look around wildly. "Where is he?"

"What?" The man looked confused. "Wait a minute." He grasped Joe more tightly as he tried to pull away.

"The man where is he!" Joe raised his voice.

"If he's a man you pulled out of a train car he's on the wagon that just left for the doctor. " The man said as he finally caught Joe's drift.

"What!" Joe cried in alarm. "He's going to the doctor, that's where my family is! Quick, I need to get to the doctors office!"

"I was about to suggest it." The man agreed as he began to guide Joe over to a wagon getting ready to leave. "You need to see a doctor."

The outside world began to fade for Joe but he was vaguely aware of his newfound protector hopping in the wagon beside him just before it pulled away for the doctor's office. He was overwhelmed, something about seeing the man he knew as Talon had triggered so many memories to come flooding back.

_'My family'_...

Joe thought back to the words he had used just a few minutes ago. _But they aren't really your family anymore are they? They never were...you were stolen from your real family. That man you had rescued was the man who had stolen you...now that evil man was with...what do I call them now?_

Joe paused as he tried to grasp where his returning memory placed his former family. After all they weren't really his family, but he had loved them as much as anyone could love family. He couldn't call them family anymore...but he realized with a sigh his love towards them really wasn't changed, despite how he can come to be their son...

_and you truly have become their son, Joe. But what do you do now...where is your real family? Pa, Adam, and Hoss must be in so much pain..._

Joe's real family suddenly came to mind with a blinding sense of guilt, they must hate him now. No, he corrected himself, they're your family and they'll always love you. Despite what you've done...

_That's what families do...that's what Cartwrights do...that's what Darrons do..._

********************************************************************

The doctor was overwhelmed, he had so many patients and so much to do. Another wagon load of patients had just been brought in and he was just now beginning to examine them. He quickly sorted the ones that needed the most urgent treatment, among those he prioritized was one man dressed in all black.

"Get those dirty clothes off that man and get him on that cot, quickly!"

"Doctor there's a serum of some sort in his inner coat pocket." The nurse stated in a puzzled tone as she pulled out an injection tube.

"Just set it on the table over there and hurry!" The doctor urged as he already began his examination. He quickly concluded this man would probably be dead within a couple of hours and there really wasn't anything he could do. So left some orders for basic care with the nurse and moved to see if the next injured man had a chance to live...

************************************************************************

The injection that now lied on the table was far more valuable than the doctor would ever be able to grasp. You see just before Talon had the scientist killed who had discovered the memory erasing serum, the same doctor had also created an antidote for his own weapon of destruction. However his untimely demise had resulted in just one serum being produced. Talon had planned to use this one serum on the job he had in St. Louis. But now that same precious liquid lay precariously on a side table....


	21. Chapter 21

About 5 minutes after the wagon carrying Joe had left the crash site, a wagon carrying Cliff and the Cartwrights had driven up to the crash site. In the rain and darkness they'd passed on the road without recognition, each deep in his own thoughts. As soon as the wagon stopped Cliff, Ben, Adam, and Hoss sprang from the wagon each heading his own way as they joined the townspeople in their search for survivors.

***********************************************

Joe sprung from the wagon before it had even fully stopped in front of the doctor's office. He stopped for a moment as his head spun from this sudden motion, but then he resolutely forced himself onward and entered the doctor's office, completely oblivious to the leader of the rescue crew who followed right behind him.

The moment Joe stepped through the door his tender heart was touched. Wails and cries filled the air and the waiting room was filled with cots of wounded people. Forcing himself to push aside the urge to offer help and comfort he quickly moved through the aisles looking for his wounded family members.

The leader of the rescue team had regarded his efforts with a shake of his head and then had set off to the inner office to find the doctor.

Joe finally found Jackie on a small cot in the corner.

"Jackie? Jackie are you alright?" He asked as he knelt beside his sister. He quickly ascertained she was either asleep or unconscious, but he suspected the latter. Joe also noted Jackie still had a fever, though it didn't seem to be as high as before. Joe stood to go find Alan and Beth only to find his way blocked by the doctor and the leader of the rescue team.

"Come right this way, son," The doctor said in a kindly tone. " I need to give you a quick examination." He said as he placed a hand on Joe's arm and began to guide him away.

Maybe it was the concussion Joe thought but he found the doctor's soft voice easy hard to resist, and it took a moment of effort and concentration to refocus on what he was here for.

"How is my sister?"

"That young lady?" The doctor asked in a tone that assured no answer was required " She is doing just fine. A bit of a fever but she'll be awakening soon and the damage she's sustained is overall very minor aside from that broken arm. "

"Then why does she have a fever?"

"Well the arm's a bit infected but I've treated it now and the fever is already coming down." The doctor said with a reassuring smile and he once again began to guide Joe towards the examining room.

"There was a man brought here on your last wagon load dressed in dark clothes, where is he?" Joe asked in an anxious tone as his eyes began to scan the room.

"That description could fit---"

"Dark hair and a cold face." Joe interrupted

"I couldn't possibly remember everyone who's come in...wait." The doctor stopped with a thoughtful look as something about that description struck a cord. "He's in the back room." The doctor finally finished. Then the though occurred to him that this could be an excellent way to get the boy into the examining room. "Would you like to see him?"

"Please."

They entered the examining room, and Joe passed a side table on the way in. Had he been paying attention he would have seen a clear syringe laying precariously on the edge of the table. But his focus was narrow and he brushed by even bumping the corner of the table without even noticing. "He's over to the left, but he won't live long I'm afraid." the doctor stated.

"What do you mean?" Joe repeated, unable to see confident powerful man who had abducted him as a weak dying man.

"I don't think he has more than an hour or so to live..."

**************************************************************************

Finally Joe had seen Alan and Beth and allowed the doctor to examine him. His ribs were wrapped, his wounds bandaged with the quickness and dexterity required in times of disaster. His breathing eased a little now but the doctor told him he would need to be careful or else he could puncture a lung.

He'd been told that the two people he'd called parents such a short time ago were now in critical condition and not expected to live.

"oh no..." Joe had gasped and suddenly the room had begun to spin...

He was only unconscious for about five minutes and the doctor blamed in on the concussion. Joe knew better. He felt physically sick whenever he thought of even one of the people he loved so deeply dying. He couldn't even image how he would cope if both his mother and his father died...

His heart was heavy and his mind in turmoil, but he began a silent vigil next to the three family member's bedsides. He helped when he could and worried when he couldn't.

****************************************************************************

A couple of hours later Joe found himself sitting by Talon's bedside. The assassin had lived for longer than the doctor had thought possible. Although Joe wasn't surprised considering the iron personality and physicality he had witnessed in the man. Joe hated him for what he had done to himself and his true family. But he hated him most for the position he found himself in now, the choices he must make regarding the people he had come to call family in this past year. Now for reasons he couldn't explain Joe found himself just sitting by this dying man, staring at him. He started when Talon's eyelids began to flutter and suddenly two pale blue eyes were staring up at him. With a puzzled look...

"Cartwright?" Even when he was dying Talon's mind was quick.

"Talon." Joe heard himself reply His voice was toneless.

"You know me...you remember everything." Talon didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, when I pulled you out of that train car." Joe had no idea why he was conversing with this man but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"yes..." Talon breathed, "I knew you would remember....you were my best opponent." Talon smiled, his slightly upturned lips expressing knowledge and respect. "Always wanted to meet you again...glad you didn't disappoint me." his words were labored but deliberate.

"You should already be dead." It was a simple statement and Joe was surprised to hear Talon's respect returned in his tone. But then he realized that in the darkest corner of his mind he couldn't help but respect the brilliance and grit of this man, no matter how it had been twisted.

Talon's voice held the slightest hint of mirth, "never thought a train wreck would get me...always sorta thought I'd die at the hands of a worthy opponent...guess dying next to one is the next best thing. " After a pause Talon continued weakly, "I wonder... do you play chess?"

"Very well." Joe said with a small smile.

"Of course...wouldn't expect anything less." Talon's eyes began to glaze over. "Just wish we could have had one final battle...would have liked to have finished things between us." Joe could see Talon's strength draining out of him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to finish the game with out me..." Talon finished slowly. And then he smiled for the last time, a smile filled with acceptance and resignation. Then his eyes closed and Joe didn't even bother to feel for a pulse. Joe felt no sorrow but less hatred as he pulled the sheet over his nemesis' head and slowly stumbled away.

**************************************************************

A nurse finished filling a syringe in the back of the examination room. This would help treat the infection the pretty young girl in the outer room had. The young nurse of twenty-two hadn't been able to help but notice how handsome her young brother was. He was so devoted to his sister too. Overall she thought he was a very nice young man.

With these thoughts filling her head she was a little distracted as she began to make her way across the examination room, filled with so many cots. She was halted by the urgent calls of an elderly lady. Seeing that the lady was violently ill she quickly placed the syringe on a side table before hurrying the ladies bedside. She was so distracted she didn't even notice the little boy standing there. He watched as she held a basin for the lady and then turned his attention to the syringe she'd left on the table.

He looked to be about five or six, shirtless and had a bandage around one of his arms. Filled with curiosity he climbed up on the chair next to the table and knelt on it. Now he looked down at the table and was surprised to see two syringes. Although he didn't know what they were he was fascinated by the sharp points on the glass items and quickly took one in each hand. He held first one up for examination and then the other. Then he set them both on the table. Then with a delighted giggle he realized the thin tube would spin like a top if he pushed it right. He spun one at a time, becoming very amused with the game. Then he made the mistake of pushing one just a little too hard and it fell to the floor with a crash.

Dismayed he quickly climbed down from the chair and saw that the object was broken. Its liquid was splattered over the floor. Peering around and seeing no one had noticed the small sound, the little boy quickly kicked the broken fragments under the table and rubbed the liquid into the wood floor. Satisfied he quickly stepped back against the wall as the nurse finished with the lady and came back over for the syringe. She picked up the remaining syringe and left the examination room without even glancing at the small little boy. With a satisfied smile the little boy set off to find something else to amuse himself with...


	22. Chapter 22

Joe had put aside all thoughts of the future and guilt, but chose to focus on the now and his love. He sat by his parents bedside tenderly caring for them and pleadingly calling for them to wake up. He couldn't think about how he should be feeling towards these two people who had stripped him from his family, he could only grasp that regardless he loved them now and their death bed wasn't the time to sort out these jumbled emotions.

But then he realized that even in his own thoughts he had begun to allow that Alan and Beth were dying. This disturbed him as he wouldn't admit it out loud and he certainly wasn't allowing the doctor to confess it. All he knew was he had to believe they would live and that was his only thought as he continued his mindless ministrations at his loved ones bedsides.

*************************************************************************************

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Cliff had been working tirelessly for all these hours. They worked to clear the train cars of people and ready those who had been rescued for transportation back to town. The train cars had begun to slip down the rain slicked slope some time ago and now the situation was becoming too dangerous for further rescue attempts.

Yet the group was determined and kept on, and finally Adam stepped out of the last train car.

"There's no more survivors, our work here is done."

And with that proclamation, the group worked to get the last load of injured people back to town.

It was at times like this that Ben missed Joe most. Accidents like this chilled his very soul now. All his life Ben had known exactly were Joe was and had always known that if something happened to Joe he would know and be able to help. Now, as Ben stood there in the pelting rain, he couldn't help but think he had no idea were his son was and he could be struck down by some random accident and Ben wouldn't even know...

****************************************************************************************

Joe must have fallen asleep, because he was suddenly aware that someone was squeezing his hand and calling to him. He opened his eyes quickly, and straightened in his chair, and he found himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes he knew so very well.

"Pa!" Joe whispered joyfully.

"Joe" Alan said with a smile.

Then a weak melodious voice, called his name from his other side, "Joe, dear"

"Mama!" Joe quickly reached for her hand. As he grasped both his parents hands and felt their love he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that washed over him, that told him all was right at this moment.

"How is Jackie?" Beth was asking.

"She's fine, she just has a small fever." Joe quickly allayed their fears.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, though it should have been impossible in their condition, he was talking with his parent again, despite what they'd done despite what had happened to them. But then he realized it was his last time he would ever talk to them, and suddenly everything was wrong...

"You know." Joe was drawn back to the present by Alan's quiet statement.

Joe stared into Alan's expressive green eyes and he knew there was only one possible meaning for that statement. Alan had somehow realized Joe knew his true heritage. Alan's eyes shone with realization, understanding, acceptance, worry, and above all love.

"Yes," Joe said simply. "but it doesn't change my love." he finished in a quiet voice, and Joe realized it was the absolute truth.

With that realization, Joe felt the tension drain from his body and he saw the worry leave Alan and Beth. He felt a wave of understanding wash over him, in the end the only thing that mattered was love...

"I wish I could say I was sorry," Alan said in a slow labored manner, his breaths rattling. "but I'll never regret having you as my son, even for a time."

"And I'll never regret having had you as a father." Joe's eyes clouded with tears as he accepted with that simple statement that everything was about to change.

"I love you son." Beth whispered softly

"I love you too." Joe whispered fervently.

"Stay strong son" Alan said with a labored gasp. "and always remember, I love you" He finished with a small pained smile.

"I'll always love you, Pa..." Joe said hoarsely as his throat constricted with emotion.

"Make Jackie understand." Beth said with the sweetest of smiles

Alan felt his life beginning to fade away, "Goodbye, son."

Joe almost chocked as he gazed at them both one last time, "Goodbye..."

"Remember..." Alan whispered his dying wish.

Then the three of them shared final bittersweet smiles, filled with love, and Joe watched as his parents eyes slowly closed and their smiles faded. Life ended as Joe whispered the word, "Always..."

*********************************************************************************

Jackie finally awoke sometime later, her fever gone and her body mending.

"Joe?" Jackie hadn't been surprised her brother waiting by her side. Even as she thought the words, my brother, memories began to fill the foggy recesses of her brain and she knew that everthing had changed.

She turned to her friend, "How are Mom and Dad?"

"They're gone." Joe said simply.

Joe saw the understanding and acceptance in Jackie's eyes, and he knew she remembered everything.

He'd promised he'd give comfort and explanation, but his grief stricken soul could offer neither at the moment.

Joe realized none was necessary, as he vaguely became aware of Jackie crying on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and he felt his suppressed grief beginning to surface. Then Joe and Jackie began to cry together, as brother and sister for the last time...

**************************************************************************************

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Cliff wandered into the clinic sometime later, looking to see if any help was required.

They all came to an abrupt halt when they entered the examination room and saw Joe and Jackie sitting by two covered bodies.

Joe and Jackie had been on that train, they all realized in the same moment. For a moment Ben was unsure how to react, legally he couldn't contact his son, and emotionally he didn't think he could take another rejection by a son that didn't remember him. He was contemplating leaving when by chance Joe noticed him on the periphery of his vision. Joe quickly stood, astonished.

Ben noticed the bandaged body and the red rimmed eyes, but most of all he noticed the real recognition in the green depths.

Joe met his father's gaze, "Pa?"

And nothing could have stopped Ben as he ran to his son and embraced him. At some point Ben was vaguely aware of Adam and Hoss' hands on his shoulders and Cliff's embrace of Jackie but all that was distant, for he had his son back.

Finally Ben released Joe and watched as both Adam and Hoss gave him fierce embraces. Then he turned to his son, begging an explanation with just a glance.

"I remember everything, and-" Joe barely stopped him self from saying 'and Pa and Mama are dead'. Unsure of what to call Alan and Beth, he quickly nodded in the direction of the two covered bodies knowing that his family would guess who they were.

Sure enough his family gasped in surprise. "Oh my" Ben murmured, more in surprise than regret. In fact he held no regret, no sympathy for the people who had taken his son. But he was concerned about Joe's feelings, so he showed none of his resentment.

Ben needed to know how Joe felt, "What do you think about all this?'" With a gesture at himself and Alan and Beth.

Joe's eyes shone with sorrow as he carefully phrased his response. "I am so sorry for how I hurt all of you." He said with a glance at Adam and Hoss. "You're my family and I love you very much."

Ben nodded at him and smiled "We love you too Joe."

Joe hesitated before he continued. "But I loved them too, and I can't help the feelings I still have. They were my parents for a while and I'll never forget them." Ben frowned slightly at this but quickly recovered. "I want to go home Pa, but I will have to leave one day. They," Joe again refused to use a name. "wanted me to go to college and I'd like to do that."

Ben would have preferred Joe felt differently but understood his lingering emotions towards Alan and Beth, so he acquiesced. "Of course Joe you can do that, and lets go home. "

For a moment Joe smiled, "Yes, home."

Joe still felt the pain and grief. He knew he would have to deal with the being legally Joe Darron, and he would have to see that Alan and Beth were buried properly in San Francisco, probably on the ranch he surmised.

But for the moment all that could wait, his father's arm was across his shoulders and he was loved. He knew there there would be problems, but for the moment that didn't matter. They could face them together.

Joe's next words held so many connotations, "I'm ready Pa."

And the Cartwrights were a family once again...


End file.
